Happiness After The Storm
by AnneRG
Summary: Sirius met Mia when he was eleven and she changed his whole life. After being away from England for seventeen years, Mia comes back when Voldemort is defeated, bringing a secret with her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of It's characters

It was late in the morning. In the corner of a small living room, a grey eyed teenage girl with long brown hair was playing with two toddlers, a boy and a girl.

"Isabelle" called a woman who had just came into the room "start packing, we have to go"

"What?!" asked the teenage girl "Where are we going?" the older woman ignored the question and started packing "MUM! Answer me? What is wrong with you? Calm down! You're starting to scare me!"

The older woman sighed "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to frighten you, but we have to go! Can you start packing Mandy and Alex's things? I promise I'll tell you what is happening latter"

"Okay, I'll go" Isabelle answered.

When she left, her mother grabbed a letter from her pocket and read it again, to make sure she had understood it well:

_Mia,_

_We haven't been in contact for a long time. I hope everything is alright with you._

_I'm writing you to inform you that there has been a battle at Hogwarts during which, He-who-must-not-be-named was defeated._

_However, there has__ been a great number of injured people, and are in need the help of classified healers, so I'm asking you to come. You're one of the best, and we do need the best._

_There is also another matter that I wish to speak with you._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, __Headmistress_

Finally, after almost 17 years hiding from Voldemort, Mia Davis could leave her exile and come back home. After spending several minutes imagining, she resumed packing.

"I'm done" Isabelle declared right after she dropped two huge suitcases on the floor "Now, explain!"

"All right" Mia gave in "Today I received an owl from an old teacher, and she said … well, why don't you just read it?" she asked passing the letter to her daughter "Meanwhile, I'm going to dress your littler brother and sister, okay?"

When Mia returned to the room with her youngest children holding her hands, Isabelle was simply staring at the letter.

"So, this means we are going to England? To Hogwarts?" Isabelle inquired.

"No, this means we're going home".

_Hogwarts is just like mom described,_ Isabelle thought.

Since she was five years old, Isabelle heard her mother talk about Hogwarts: the lake, the castle, the grounds, … Izzy, like she is usually called, always dreamt of coming to the wonderful school that her mother described in her stories. Although, she couldn't.

"_Mummy? Will I go to Hogwarts when I'm eleven?" 9-year-old Izzy asked._

"_Honey, that is complicated" Mia had stated "I don't think you can go there…I'm sorry"_

"_Because of the Bad man?" __Izzy inquired._

"_Yes, baby." Mia answered sadly "But I promise you Izzy. If someday he is defeated, I'll take you there, to Hogwarts. And you will study there and make wonderful friends …like I did__. Okay?"_

_Izzy smiled a little __and nodded._

This promise had been made almost seven years earlier.

When she was eleven, Izzy was sent to Salem, a wizards school in the United States. She didn't like Salem for several reasons. The first was the fact that it wasn't Hogwarts. Isabelle always avoided to get too attached to the school, she hoped that someday would go to Hogwarts, so she didn't want to leave friends behind.

"You're keeping the promise, aren't you?" Isabelle asked her mother "He's gone. You're transferring me to Hogwarts."

"Have I ever broke a promise?" Mia questioned he oldest daughter, who answered with a smile.

Her dreams were finally coming true.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, J.K. Rowling does

Welcome to Hogwarts

Earlier, in the Department of Mysteries

"Thanks for the help Dawlish" said an unspeakable "It would take us a week to move all these boxes"

"No problem Sully. But I have to admit, they are sort of heavy. What do you put inside of it?"

"We can't tell you that" snapped another unspeakable "it is supposed to be a _mystery_"

"Come on Mort, it is just me" begged Dawlish

"Rules are rules" declared Sully "You can leave these boxes in that room, the one with the arch"

"All right" Dawlish said disappointed.

He entered the room indicated by Sully and put the boxes in a table. When he was preparing to leave, he thought he saw the arch shining.

"Hey Mort!" he called

"Yeah Dawlish"

"I think the arch just gleamed" he stated

"You must have imagined it" Mort declared "Well, we're done, you can go now"

"I swear, It just--"

"Bye Dawlish" Mort and Sully insisted.

When Dawlish left the department, Mort whispered to Sully "Poor guy, Augusta Longbottom really damaged him". Both of them burst out laughing.

--

After sending a Patronus to announce her arrival, Mia stood facing the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with her children.

A few minutes later, Minerva McGonagall came to open them the doors.

"How lovely to see you Mia" the older women exclaimed while hugging Mia.

"It has been a long time Professor" she answered her.

"Oh please, I'm not your teacher anymore. Call me Minerva" she demanded "And you" she said turning to Izzy "must be Isabelle"

"Pleased to meet you Professor" Isabelle answered smiling.

"And these" she declared mentioning the twin toddlers "must be Amanda and Alexander. They are lovely Mia. Well, I should take you to the hospital wing"

"Yes, I agree. How many injured are there?" Mia inquired

"I don't know for sure. Probably more that two dozens" turning to Isabelle, McGonagall instructed "I think you should stay at the great hall with your younger siblings. There is no need for you to see such tragedy"

She guided the family through the grounds until they entered the castle.

"Look for Molly Weasley, and leave the twins with her. If you want to take a walk, feel free. Just don't expect a good scenario" she told Isabelle.

"Can I help?" Isabelle asked shyly "With the reconstruction"

"Sure you can, you are allowed to perform magic within the school grounds" Professor McGonagall stated sternly.

"Be careful" appealed Mia before she left.

---

The great hall was a mess. Some people crying, others celebrating.

Isabelle decided she wouldn't be able to find Molly Weasley by herself, so she turned to a girl with waist-length dirty blond hair.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Molly Weasley?"

"Sure" she answered in a dreamy voice "she is right there" she stated pointing to a red-haired woman in the corner of the hall "I'm Luna, by the way"

"Isabelle, and these" she said mentioning the small children holding her hands "are Mandy and Alex, my little brother and sister"

"They are so sweet" she stated while lowering herself to their height "Hi, I'm Luna" They giggled.

"I've got to go" declared Isabelle.

"I'll take you there" Luna said while joining her.

When they reached the corner where Molly Weasley was seated, she got up to greet them.

"Hello, you must be Isabelle" she said "Minerva mentioned you'd come to leave these two angels with me. How old are they?"

"Three" Isabelle answered "But I'm sorry to inform you that these two are no angels at all"

"Don't worry dear. I had twins myself and they are--" Mrs. Weasley suddenly stopped talking and tears started to leave her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright? I can take them with me if you're not able to--"

"I apologise, It's just that Fred, one of my twins … he died in the battle. But worry not. I need to think of something else, and those two will help me with that"

"Are you--" Isabelle couldn't finish the question.

"It's alright. Go and do your things. We'll be fine."

With that, Isabelle joined Luna, who guided her through the castle.

---

The hospital wing was a complete disaster. Injured people were everywhere. The worst were laying in the beds, the others were either seated or pacing around the room.

Mia had never seen such a scenario. Distracted by all the tragedy, she bumped into a healer, who dropped the blankets she was carrying.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Mia apologised "Let me help you" She said lowering to the floor.

"Thank you" The healer said right after they had grabbed all the blankets. "This place is such a … MIA?!"

"Oh my god! Liz!" They dropped the blankets in a table and hugged "It's been so long!"

"I know! Almost seventeen years …" Liz declared "You look the same, except for the hair. It is longer" She said admiring her long brown hair.

"Well, you look exactly the same. Even the hair" she said smiling. Mia always thought Elizabeth Harper, or Liz like her friends called her, should have been a model. Her straight blond hair and her bright blue eyes would surely make success.

"I'd love to stay here the rest of the day chatting, but we have a lot of work to do" Liz stated.

"You're right, we have time to catch up later" With that, Mia grabbed half of the blankets and started her rounds along with her old friend.


	3. The Chronicles of Mia and Liz

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me

"So… you mentioned you wanted to help with the reconstruction" Luna stated

"Yes" Izzy answered

"Well, so let's go" Luna said enthusiastically "Some of my friends are working on the astronomy tower, so I think we should join them" Izzy nodded "They are really nice" She continued "People usually avoided me, you know? They think I'm odd. In the beginning my friends thought that as well, but still they talked to me, made feel included in the group. That is really good"

"In Salem, my old school, I wasn't very popular as well" Izzy explained "I didn't feel like I belonged there and I didn't want to get attached, because I felt like I was going to leave, sooner or later. So I isolated myself. There, I was the freaky girl who hid from everyone. But this year my mom promised I'm coming to Hogwarts, and even though I've been here for less than an hour, I feel like I belong to this place. And here, I plan to make loads of friends"

Luna smiled at her "Your plan is working already, you have officially made your first friend at Hogwarts"

Together, they walked to the astronomy tower talking lively.

---

It had been a long day. Mia Davis was exhausted.

After healing dozens of people, she finally was able to leave the hospital wing and catch up with Liz.

"I could eat a hose right now" Mia declared "Let's sneak in the kitchens like the old times"

"I second that" Liz agreed

In the kitchens they were served and installed themselves in an old table right next to the entrance.

"So, tell me what you've been doing while I was out" Mia requested

"It's a long and boring story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Have I mentioned I'm a huge fan of long and boring stories" Mia said playfully "Spill it"

"Well, two years after you left I finished my healing studies at St. Mungos" Liz started "Later on, I decided that I wanted a bit of fun, you know, before I became a fully responsible adult, so I took a long trip around Europe. While I was staying in France, I met this guy, he was also British, his name was Edward. Next thing I know, we were married"

"WHAT?!" Mia shouted "You got married?! Wow, I mean … wow!"

"Shut up and listen!" Liz said playfully "Our marriage seemed good. We liked each other, we were both very independent people, so it clicked. Around six years later we had a daughter – STAY QUIET! – and I named her after my mother, Evangeline. I call her Evie. The thing is, Ed was getting distant. He barely noticed his daughter, he barely noticed me. One day, I went to his office, he owned a broom company, and I found him with Vivian, his secretary. I couldn't handle that, I asked for the divorce and he refused to give it to me. One month later, I came to know his real name was Orson and the ministry was after him because he had been putting muggles under the Imperius, and making them give him all their money. He left the country and the ministry was able to concede me the divorce. It turns out he only wanted my parents' inherence. He would have access to it after ten years of marriage. Vivian or Gina, her real name, was his accomplice. I heard he was caught in Germany and sent to their wizard's prison for life. After that, I kept living my life, raised my daughter, and here I am"

"Well… no offence, have you ever considered to make a TV series about your life?" Mia asked playfully.

"It's a good idea, I think I'm going to do that"

"I want my part of the profits!" Mia mocked "Now, seriously, you have a daughter? I want to meet her!"

"You will, don't worry" Liz said smiling "After all, you're technically her godmother"

"Really?" she asked commoved "I actually didn't see that one coming"

"Well, you heard my story, now I want to hear yours" Liz demanded

"Okay, here goes the _Mia's soap opera_" Mia joked "When I left England, I didn't go alone" she started

"Who went with you?" Liz asked

"Hey! No interruptions!" Mia shouted "As I said, I didn't go alone. My baby went with me"

"What?! You were-- Sorry, keep going" Liz said after Mia shot her a deathly glare

"Yes, I was pregnant." Mia continued "I moved to Toronto, Canada, and there I had my baby, Isabelle. I think you already know who her father is" Lizzie just nodded "We had a quiet life. She is a great kid, fascinated about Hogwarts. It broke my heart to tell her she couldn't study here. Anyway, I worked in the local wizard's hospital as a healer and Izzy started studying in Salem. She always said she felt dislocated there. I wanted to come back, but I couldn't. Albus said it wasn't safe. Voldemort had killed my whole family, he wanted us to serve as an example, that nobody could resist him, and escape alive. Apparently I did, and that really pissed him off. I couldn't risk dying and leave Izzy alone. Four years ago, Izzy's father showed up at our doorstep, with no warning." _'Oh, so that is where he went'_ Liz thought "It was like a dream came true" Mia Continued "I told him about our daughter and he was absolutely delighted. He was such a good father. Izzy loved him. We lived like a family for a couple of months, until he had to come back. I understood. He was working to make the world safer for our daughter. But right after he left, guess what? I was pregnant, again, and even better. With twins!. Amanda and Alexander were born in the following summer. They are so sweet. Izzy loved the idea of becoming a big sister. Mandy and Alex are her partners in crime. Unfortunately, their father never had the chance to meet them. I'm sure you heard, he died two years ago. And now, finally, after almost seventeen years of waiting I was able to come back home"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm speechless" Liz stated

"Yeah" Mia agreed "But the most important thing is that we turned out good"

"We did" Liz repeated

AN: Next Chapter – Family and mysteries


	4. Family and Mysteries

Evangeline Marie Harper was a girl with long blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Her mother's spiting image. She was sitting in an old classroom, reading a book.

Evie considered herself ha happy girl, even though her father wasn't a part of her life. When she was eight, her mother explained her why.

"_Is my father dead?" Evie asked her mother when s__he came into the kitchen._

_Elizabeth sighed she heard that question. She had dared it for a long time._

"_It is time you know the truth" She said, kneeling in front of her daughter "Your father isn't dead honey"_

"_Than, why isn't he here?" Evie asked confused _

"_He left a long time ago, when you were very little. He did some bad things to innocent people, so he was punished, sent to prison" Elizabeth continued_

"_But if he wasn't there, would he be here?" Evie insisted_

"_I don't think so sweetheart" Elizabeth answered sadly "His mind worked differently from ours"_

"_So he didn't love us?" Evie asked with tears starting to fall from her eyes_

"_That is something only he knows…" Elizabeth told her daughter "But even if he doesn't, it wasn't because of you, it was because of himself. And I want you to know that I love very, very much, princess, more than I love myself"_

_Evie smiled a little and hugged her mother._

Returning to the real world, Evie resumed reading her book.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and her mother came in along with a tall woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Evie, this is my old friend Mia Davis" Liz said, pointing to her friend "Mia, this is my daughter Evie"

"Are you sure she is not your clone?" Mia asked playfully "She surely looks like it"

"You're not the first person to ask her that" Evie answered shaking her hand "Nice to meet you. Mom talked about you all the time"

"She did? I guess I'm not a forgettable person"

"Oh, shut up!" Liz said "You met my kid, now I want to meet yours"

"I'm sorry, but Izzy is helping with the reconstruction so I haven't the faintest idea where she is" Mia apologised "Still, you can meet Mandy and Alex, they are in the great hall"

"Off we go, then" Liz said "Want to come along sweetie?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Sure" Evie answered joining her mother.

---

The astronomy tower was anything but in a good shape.

The stairs were in ruins so Izzy and Luna had to climb them like a cliff.

On the top of them, three people were standing: a girl with bushy brown hair, a red headed boy and another plump boy with a round face.

"Honestly Ronald!" The girl was yelling to the red headed boy "You could have gotten yourself hurt! Or killed! These wall are very unstable! What if they fell on top of you?!"

"I'm sorry Hermione" He apologised "I promise I'll be more careful"

"Fine" Hermione answered "As long as you don't do it again! It was very irresponsible of you" Don't you agree with me Neville?"

The round-headed boy was about to answer when he saw Luna "Oh…Hi Luna! Who is your friend?"

"This is Isabelle" Luna answered "She is going to help us in the reconstruction" Luna continued "Isabelle, meet Ron Hermione and Neville"

"Hello, nice to meet you. You can call me Izzy" She said "Everyone does"

"It is nice to meet you too" Hermione said "I'm sorry you had to hear me and Ron fighting. We are usually peaceful"

"Sure they are … when they're kissing" Neville whispered to Izzy, who giggled.

"No problem" she answered.

Luna was looking around, like she was searching for something "Where is Ginny? And Harry?"

"The are working their things out" Ron answered "About bloody time"

"Language!" Hermione snapped.

"So, shall we start working?" Izzy asked.

"We'd better. We've got loads to do" Neville declared.

---

"There they are" Mia said when her two youngest children came to view.

"Where?" Liz asked

"Right in the corner" Mia answered

They walked through all the people in the hall followed by Evie and when they were about to reach the corner where the twins were playing, they were intercepted by Molly Weasley who immediately hugged Mia.

When Mia got free of the hug, Molly asked "Amelia Kathleen! Where have you been all these years?!"

"Hello to you too aunt Molly" Mia answered "And don't call me Amelia. It's Mia!" Molly Weasley was her mother's cousin, however, she always considered Molly her aunt.

"That is not the point" Molly insisted "We thought you were captured, or killed!"

"I was hiding, under Dumbledore's orders! I'm sorry, I couldn't make contact with anyone except him and Professor McGonagall"

"I'm glad you're alive" Molly declared before turning to Liz "Elizabeth, it is good to see you too. Is this your daughter?" she asked referring Evie.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Evangeline. Evie, this is Molly Weasley" Liz said

"I'm sure everyone tells you this, honey. But you look just like your mother." Molly declared

"I've noticed. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley" Evie greeted Molly

"Oh, how polite. Call me Molly sweetheart" Molly Weasley said sternly.

"Now, can I please reach my children" Mia asked

"Children?! Wait, you are the twins' mother? And Isabelle's?"

"Yes, I am" Mia answered "Speaking of twins, I heard of Fred. I'm so sorry aunt Molly"

"I can't believe he is gone" Molly said with tears starting to leave her eyes.

"I really don't know what to say" Mia said hugging her.

"Go, and take care of your children" Molly said "Just don't forget to let me borrow them sometimes, so I can spoil them to rotten" she continued "They really are something"

"I know" she answered "Missed mommy?" Mia asked the toddlers when she reached them.

"Mommy!" They greeted their mother jumping to her arms.

"Alex, Mandy, I want you to meet my friend Liz" Mia told them while pointing to Liz "You can call her auntie Liz".

Liz kneeled in front of them and greeted them "Hi guys! It is really nice to meet you"

"Are'u mommy's sissy?" Mandy asked.

"Kind of" Liz answered

"U can't be 'kin'of' someone's sissy" Alex replied looking confused.

"Auntie Liz is a very good friend of mommy" Mia explained "Like my sissy. So, yes, she is kind of mommy's sissy. And this" Mia said pointing to Evie "is Evie. She is kind of your cousin"

"S'now we have'an auntie and a cousi?" Mandy asked. Mia nodded and the twins smiled.

They turned to Evie and Alex asked "Can u tell us a stowy?"

"Sure" she answered smiling

---

"Minerva, I think we should tell Amelia as soon as possible" Dumbledore's portrait declared

"I agree. But I think we should fill him with the news first. Poppy said he should be waking up any moment" Minerva declared looking at the figure that was laying in the couch "How did this happen Albus?"

"I think it must be related with Bellatrix Lestranges's death" Snape's portrait answered

"I have the same opinion Severus" Dumbledore answered "I have an assignment for you" he continued "I need you to go and visit Rupert Pierpont's portrait. It is located right next to Minerva's old office. He was the unspeakable in charge of studying the arch. If anyone knows the answer, it is him"

"Of course, Albus" and he left

"What do we do now?" Minerva inquired

"Now we wait" he answered observing the figure in the couch.

AN: Next Chapter – Seventeen years ago


	5. Seventeen years ago

It had been a long night. Mia Davis was completely wasted.

_This bed has to be the most comfortable place in the world_ she thought. Her internship in St. Mungus was taking most of her time.. Her body was already protesting against all that stress. Her period was missing. She kept promising herself that she was going to take a long vacation.

"I know you are awake Amelia" her boyfriend declared when he came into her room and laid next to her in the bed.

"It's Mia!" she snapped back "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy check if is girlfriend needs his assistance?" he asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"Sure he can" she answered "I'm just grumpy this morning, I want to sleep!."

"And do you have plans after your beauty sleep is over?" he asked smiling.

"Yep! I'm going to visit Lily this afternoon, to see my godson, and tonight I suppose I'm going to hang out with you"

"What if I have my own plans?" he asked

"You wouldn't be asking if you did. I know you too well" she declared

"Yes, you do" he kissed her softly in the lips "I've got to go to work. Love you"

"Love you too"

He got up, and turned to go.

Right before he walked out the door, Mia called "Sirius!"

"Yes, honey" he answered

"Be here by 8, tonight"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" and she slowly fell asleep.

---

"He is bigger than he was two days ago" Mia stated while holding Harry, her godson.

"No, he's not" Lily answered laughing "You're imagining it"

"I'm sure I'm not" Mia declared "You've grown, haven't you Harry?" the baby looked at her confused. She gave him back to his mother, who put him in the ground, next to his toys.

"So, how is the internship? Liz came to visit yesterday. She said it was exhausting" Lily informed her friend.

"Liz was always good with euphemisms" Mia said "When I arrive home everyday, I feel like I'm dying. Hopefully next year will be easier"

"You're the one best healers I've ever seen" Lily said, trying to cheer her friend up "Ten years from now, you'll be one of the top healers in the country!"

"Yeah" she answered distracted. She was in fact looking at Harry "And apparently you're paying more attention to my son, than to myself" Mia apparently woke up from her trance

"I'm sorry Lily" she apologised "He's just so precious"

"Someday, you'll have your own, mark my words" Lily declared "Sirius wants kids, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, in his opinion, we should have about 7 kids, enough for a Quidditch team" she declared smiling "I think we have to negotiate the number"

"You can always borrow my kids for Quidditch" Lily stated.

They both laughed.

---

By nine o'clock, Mia Davis and Sirius Black were snuggled in each other in the sofa discussing the number of kids they would have.

"We can't borrow James kids for Quidditch!" Sirius said.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Because our kids need to play against his" Sirius declared "It will be like Gryffindor vs Slytherin, except we'll all be Gryffindor"

"You're crazy"

"I know, that is why you love me" he said kissing her softly.

Suddenly, an owl tapped in the window "I'll get it", Mia said. It had brought a letter for her.

_Dear Amelia, _

_I need to speak to you urgently, in person. Please floo my office, I've already made the arrangements. Sirius can come as well._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What is it?" Sirius asked

"It's Dumbledore, he's asking us to floo his office"

Ten minutes later, they were sit in the comfortable chairs in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore sighed, and said "I'm sorry to inform you, Amelia, that your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort"

Mia stood there shocked. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Sirius brought her closer to him.

"I'm afraid I have worse news" he continued "As you know, your family is known to be one of his main opponents. He decided that he should give the wizarding world, an example on what happens to his enemies. Your family is supposed to be the object of that example. He decided to kill all the members of the Davis' line. He already killed your uncle Neil, his wife and children. Your second cousins are gone as well, and that leaves--"

"--me" Mia finished. She wasn't crying anymore. She was just shocked "So he wants to kill me, no matter what"

"I'm afraid, he is" Dumbledore agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked "I won't let her die, we have to save her"

"I already made the arrangements" Dumbledore stated "Amelia, you'll have to go into hiding. I found you a safe place where you can go. You can continue your studies there, and have a peaceful life"

"What about Sirius, he'll come with me, won't he?" Mia asked

"I'm afraid he can't" Dumbledore answered "He is an important member of the Order. It would be too suspicious if he left suddenly. We'll try to send him back to you when it is safe. If you go, you can't contact any of us. Myself or Minerva will contact you when it is necessary." He continued "So, what do you decide Amelia?"

Mia was frightened, she didn't know what to do.

"You have to go, Mia. I need you to be safe" Sirius said.

"But we'll be separated…" Mia stated

"We'll be together again, I promise"

"I'll be waiting for you" she promised back

"So, what is you decision?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm going"

---

The farewell had been painful, but their promises kept her faithful.

Albus Dumbledore would take her personally, by portkey, to her hiding.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked sadly

"To Toronto, Canada" The headmaster answered

---

Mia missed her family, her friends, her boyfriend … It had been a month since Dumbledore brought her to Canada. One month without news from home.

She had been sick lately. _Probably from the stress _she thought.

"You should make an appointment" Patricia, her supervisor, had said.

"It is just a stomach flu" Mia said "Nothing to worry"

"I don't want to intrude, Amelia" Patricia continued "But ten years ago I had a stomach flu that was very similar to yours. I think you've already met the cause"

"What do you mean?" Mia asked confused.

"Paul, my son, he was the cause" Patricia stated "I was pregnant. Is there any chance you're--"

"No! Of course not!" Mia interrupted "I can't be pregnant! I mean, it is possible … But I can't be pregnant!"

"Calm down!" Patricia said "It is just a possibility. But if you are in fact expecting, why is it a bad thing?"

"It is not a bad thing… I mean, I don't know anymore." Mia explained "It would be wonderful to have a baby, I wouldn't be alone anymore. However, I can't have a baby, without the father here. I can't raise a child by myself"

"Yes, you can" Patricia said firmly "Why don't we go and run some tests? Maybe it is nothing"

Positive. All of them. Mia was going to have a baby.

"I wish you were here" Mia murmured right before drifting to sleep that night.

---

"So, have you decided what you'll name her?" Patricia asked seven months later.

Mia was looking at her newborn baby with a smile in her face. It was amazing how much she could love a person that was only a few hours old.

"I always liked the name Isabelle" Mia stated "What do you think baby?" The baby was apparently asleep "She didn't complain. Isabelle it is. As for the middle name, I'll keep the tradition. Kathleen. It is mine, and my mother's middle name"

"Isabelle Kathleen Davis" Patricia said.

"Isabelle Kathleen Black" Mia corrected "It is not her father's fault, he's not here. I'll keep his last name"

"If you say so…" Patricia agreed "I'll go and fill the paperwork. You stay here and admire your new doll"

Mia smiled back. It was actually the fist time she smiled in months. One month and a half ago, Mia had received devastating news. Two of her best friends, Lily and James had died, leaving their son, her godson behind. She had offered to take care of him, but Dumbledore told her that would not be possible. Also, the love of her life, Sirius Black, had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Mia absolutely believed in his innocence, however it was not enough to set him free. She wanted to come back to England, but Dumbledore wasn't sure Voldemort was dead. He told her to start a new life in Canada.

Now, all she had was that little being in her arms. Her daughter. Sirius' daughter.


	6. Blood Ties

After spending several hours repairing the Astronomy tower, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, telling about Izzy their adventures in Hogwarts.

"And then" Hermione was saying "Ron knocked the troll out, and saved me"

"It was not that cool" Ron stated "It was bloody scary. If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have been able to cast the charm"

"Still" Izzy said amazed "Fighting a troll in your first year… That's big!"

"Now, you a little more about us Izzy" Luna said "Tell us a little about you"

"My story isn't half as exciting as yours" she declared "I lived in Canada with my mom and my little brother and sister. I always wanted do attend to Hogwarts, however I couldn't. So I went to Salem"

"I read about Salem" Hermione said "It is in the state of Nebraska, in USA, isn't it? I heard they have excellent teachers"

"Yes, it is in Nebraska, and the teachers are good, but still … it wasn't Hogwarts. By the moment I came into Hogwarts, despite all the destruction, I felt like I was at home. There I didn't. The environment was cold, people didn't stick together like here. That is why I'm transferring to Hogwarts next year."

"In which house do you think you'll be?" Neville asked

"My parents were in Gryffindor. I suppose I'll go there" Izzy answered "But, from what I read in Hogwarts: a History, Ravenclaw would be good as well"

"You've read Hogwarts a History?!" Ron asked surprised.

"Of course I did! I always wanted to came to Hogwarts! I wanted to know it well."

"Why don't we go back to Izzy's story?" Hermione suggested

"There is not a lot more to say" Izzy said "Yesterday mom received a letter from Professor McGonagall requesting her to come back. And here we are!"

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Where in the name of Merlin are Harry and Ginny?" Ron yelled suddenly

"Low your tone, big brother!" a red haired girl said when she came into the common room, along with a raven haired boy with emerald green eyes.

"What took you so long? I was starting to worry" Ron continued

"Foolishly! I was with Harry! What could possibly happen to me?" she said

"I don't know! Choking while you were snogging him!" he answered.

"Hey!" the raven-haired boy shouted back "Do I have to remember you what happened in front of the room of requirement during the battle?" Ron turned tomato red.

"Stop it, you three!" Hermione commanded "Izzy, meet Harry and Ginny"

"A pleasure to meet you" Izzy said politely

"Hi" Harry said

"It is nice to meet you too" Ginny said "Sorry about the show"

"Don't mention it" Izzy answered "So, you're Ron's sister?"

"Yeah, I am" Ginny declared

"I don't think I've seen you in the school before" Harry stated in a matter-of-factly way. He stared at her eyes, there was something familiar about them.

"Oh! I'm new, or I'll be." Izzy explained "My mom is helping with the injured. I'll transfer here next term, to my sixth year.

"Well then," he started "Welcome to Hogwarts"

---

"Looks like I was right" Severus Snape declared when he returned to his portrait "It as indeed Bella's death that caused all of this"

"But how?" Minerva questioned

"According to Mr. Pierpont, when someone falls into the veil, the only way out is the death of the person who sent him there" Snape explained "In this case, Bellatrix's death in the battle, brought Black back. Apparently he has to thank Molly Weasley"

"Indeed, he does" Dumbledore said in his portrait "Thank you Severus, you were a great help"

"Looks like he is waking up" Minerva said when she saw Sirius' figure move in the couch "Sirius, do you hear me?"

"What the--" he said confused "Minnie? What happened?"

"Calm down!" she said "And DON'T CALL ME MINNIE!"

"What happened? What am I doing in Dumbledore's office? And why is Dumbledore in a Portrait?"

"One question at a time" Dumbledore said "I think you know the answer to you last question. I died, so now I live in a portrait. Minerva why don't you tell him what happened?"

After hearing McGonagall's explanation, Sirius stood in the couch with his jaw clearly dropped.

"So everyone thinks I died two years ago." Sirius concluded "Including--"

"Including Mia and your daughter" McGonagall finished

"How are they? Did Mia find someone else?" he asked

"They are fine. And how on earth am I supposed to know if Mia found anyone else?" she explained "Actually, at the moment they are here in the castle"

"What?! They should be hiding, what if Voldemort finds them?"

"Oh! We forgot to tell you! He was defeated!" Dumbledore said happily

"No way! When?" Sirius asked incredulously

"Yesterday! Harry did it!" McGonagall answered

"Wow, that is…"

"What do you say I go and get Mia?" she asked

"I'd say 'Go on'"

---

"Is this a joke?" Mia asked her old teacher

"Amelia! Do I ever joke?" McGonagall said outraged.

"He is alive?! Where? I've got to see him!"

"He is in my office, my NEW office!" The old teacher said

Mia was running like mad. Like her life depended on it. When she reached the gargoyle she remembered that she didn't know the password. _Damn it! _she cursed in her mind.

"The password is Victory" McGonagall shouted from the end of the corridor.

Again, Mia started to run up the stairs until she reached the office. And there he was, smiling at her.

She jumped in his arms. "You big prat! Don't you dare disappear again!"´

"We'll leave you two alone" Dumbledore said "Severus, what do you say we visit those monks in the Charms corridor for a drink?"

"It would be a pleasure" he answered.

Sirius and Mia were left alone.

"So, how's Izzy?" he asked

"She is wonderful! Getting more beautiful every day! She's attending to Hogwarts next year, you know?"

"That is great! She always wanted to study here" Sirius said "I can't wait to see her"

"She was helping with the reconstruction earlier. Aunt Molly mentioned she was going to the Gryffindor common room after that" She explained "But there is one thing I need to talk to you about. Actually, two things"

"Mia, I understand. You thought I was dead. It's okay if you found someone el--"

"Will you shut up?" She demanded "I didn't find anyone else. At least not romantically. The thing is … you knocked me up. Again!"

"What?!"

"When you left, I was pregnant" she said "You're a fertile one, aren't you?"

"Wait, you mean I have another kid?" he asked

"No, It means you have TWO other kids" His jaw dropped for the second time in that day "It was twins. A boy and a girl, as mischievous as you and James … And that is something in two three-year-olds"

"Let me breath for a moment" he requested. "So let me get this straight. I have three kids: Izzy and …What are their names?"

"Amanda Margaret and Alexander Graham. Mandy and Alex" She answered

"Okay. I have three kids: Izzy, Mandy and Alex. And I didn't get to see none of them being born" Sirius concluded "I've got to be there for the next one" he said with a mischievous smile.

Mia hit him playfully in the arm "You better be! What do you see we take a trip to the common room?"

"Only if you promise you'll marry me" Sirius told her

"It took you long enough to ask" Mia answered "Of course I'll marry you".

---

Harry and Ginny had gone to bed. Together, to Ron's disgust.

"If he wasn't the guy who defeated Voldemort…" he kept mumbling

"Ron! Stop it!" Hermione shouted. Izzy burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I've never … seen a big brother … in action" Izzy explained between her laughs "It's hilarious"

"She is right" Neville agreed

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and through it came Mia Davis and none other than Sirius Black.

"Merlin's pants!" Ron and Hermione shouted

"Wasn't he dead?" Luna whispered to Neville

"He was!" he answered

Izzy stood there, speechless, until one single word left her lips "Dad?"

"Dad?!" Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville asked completely shocked

Izzy just run in her father's direction, who opened his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're alive, you're here!" she kept murmuring in his ear.

"There is no place I'd rather be!" he whispered back.

She broke the hug and asked "How?"

"Long story, I'll tell you latter" he answered "You're so big!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion but … Dad?!" Hermione said "You have a daughter?"

"Hi Hermione, Ron, Neville … Luna, isn't it?" she nodded "Yeah, I do. It is a pretty long story, I promise I'll tell you latter. Now," he continued "where is that godson of mine?"

Ron mumbled something that sounded like _Shagging my sister_, but he was ignored.

"He's probably sleeping" Hermione said.

"No problem, I'll talk to him in the morning"

"Well, I'd like you to meet my fiancée and Izzy's mother, Mia Davis" Sirius presented.

"I'm sorry, did you say fiancée?" Izzy asked

"Yes" Mia answered "Do you have any problem with that, young lady?"

"No problem at all" She quickly said "It's just that it is not everyday that your parents get engaged"


	7. Reunions and propositions

Ginny was laying comfortably in Harry's bare chest. The first sunbeams of the day were coming through the window, and hitting right into them. It was early, but she was already used to wake up by that time.

She looked at Harry. He looks just like an ordinary boy when he's sleeping. A handsome ordinary boy she thought. Harry had been through so much…

When they reunited, right after the battle, Ginny yelled at him, a lot. However, he kept smiling at her, like she was reciting him a poem.

_"I'm yelling at you!" she had told him "You're not supposed to smile when someone yells at you! Why on Merlin's name are you smiling?!" _

"Because it means you care" he answered "and because I love you, even when you're angry."

She froze for a moment. Then, she jumped on his arms and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you too" she said "Just, try not to fake your death again" 

"It is not on my plans to do it again" he declared before kissing her one more time.   
And now, there they we, cuddled in each other after a busy night. The best night of my live Ginny concluded.

Harry started to move, he was awake.

"Good morning love" he said sleepily. 

"Good morning to you too" Ginny said back, while kissing him softly on the lips "Sleep well?"

"The best" Harry answered "Even though it wasn't much"

"Yeah" she agreed "Last night was wonderful. I wish every night was like this" 

"Me too" he told her "However, I don't think your brother will agree with us if he finds us like this, naked, only covered with a sheet. Maybe we should get up"

"Unfortunately, time to return to the real world" Ginny said

Ten minutes later, they were leaving the dormitory headed to the common room. Nevertheless, when they reached it, they saw the last person they were expecting to.

"What the--" Ginny started 

"Sirius?" Harry asked

"Alive and kicking" Sirius answered "I bet this was the last thing you were expecting to see"

An awkward silence filled the room.

Suddenly, Harry advanced and hugged Sirius.

"Look at you! You're a man now!" Sirius said after breaking the hug "And you too Ginny! I mean, a woman, not a man"

"It's been two years!" Harry said

"You've got to tell me what you've been doing during all this time!" Sirius told him

"I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion" Ginny started "But how are you alive? I mean, we saw you die"

"Actually, you didn't, you saw me falling through the veil. It is a long story, If you want to hear it fully, ask Dumbledore's portrait" Sirius answered "But now, lets talk about the important things" he continued "Are you two dating, or something like that? 'Cause you seem pretty close." 

"As matter of fact, we are" Harry answered

"Since when?"

"It depends" Ginny told him.

"Depends on what?" Sirius asked.

"On counting or not the stupid noble break up" Ginny said. Sirius looked confused, so she continued the explanation "He broke up with me for a while because he thought that if we were a couple, I'd become a target for Voldemort"

"Oh, don't count it" Sirius answered. 

"Then we are dating for approximately one year" Harry told him.

"Wow, that is big" He turned to Harry "I don't need to give you the Talk, do I?"

Harry blushed "Please, don't!"

"Anyway, you'd be a little late" Ginny said. Harry blushed even more and she said "Oh please! Sirius is a ladies' man, he'd find out sooner or later!"

"Yeah, about that ladies' man thing" Sirius started "There is something you should know"

He explained them the whole Mia and Isabelle situation. He also told them about the twins.

"That is unexpected" Harry said

"Imagine my reaction" Sirius agreed "So, last night I met the twins. They obviously inherited mine and Mia's good looks. Not to mention my mischievous spirit. The marauders return"

"And that girl we met, Isabelle, she is your daughter" Ginny stated

"I knew I had seen those eyes before" Harry declared

"Why don't we go to the great hall? Mia and the kids are probably there" Sirius asked "I don't know if I told you, but she was your mothers best friend. They became very close after Lily stopped talking to Snivellus. She is also your godmother. Oh, and yesterday we got engaged"

"Really?" Harry asked "That is great!" 

"Wait until you meet her…"

---

Mia, Izzy and the twins were sitting in a round table set in the great hall having their breakfast, along with Ron, Hermione and Neville. 

"Alex, don't play with your food!" Mia told her son "Pretty boys don't play with their food"

"Alex is ugwy! Alex is ugwy!" Mandy joked

"I'm not! I'm pwetty" he shouted to his twin "Izzy tinks I'm pwetty, don't you?" Alex asked his older sister.

"Of course you're pretty Alex." Izzy answered "But playing with your food makes you look silly. You don't want to be silly, do you?"

He shook his head.

"And making fun of your brother, also makes you look silly" Mia told Mandy

"Sowy" she said with her head down

" 'Kathleen is my middle name' team wins again!" Izzy whispered in her mother's ear, who laughed.

"Wow, you really know how to handle them" Hermione, who was sitting in Izzy's side commented

"Yeah, me and my mom always team up when they start picking in each other" Izzy said "She says they are too much like dad, that they inherited the mischievous gene. I feel sorry for Hogwarts' teacher eight years from now"

"The new marauders!" Hermione agreed.

Luna approached the table along with her father.

"Well," she started "We're going home. Daddy says there is a lot of reconstruction to do" 

"Good luck" Ron answered "We're almost done here." 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley" Mr. Lovegood said "I'm terribly sorry for what happened when you came to see me. What I did was absolutely unforgi--"

"You were protecting your daughter" Hermione told him "You were out of your mind. We understand your position. People do stupid things when they're despaired. There is nothing to forgive"

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving my Luna. I wish you all the luck." he continued

"Bye" Luna said "Will you come back next year?"

"Sure we will" Hermione answered "We'll see you during the summer"

"Okay" she said smiling "Bye Izzy, it was nice to meet you"

"You too" Izzy answered waving her before she left. "So, what will we do today"

"If you don't mind" Hermione started "I'd like us to help Madame Pince reorganizing the library"

"Good for me" Ron answered

"Me too" Izzy agreed "Oh, there is dad, with Harry and Ginny" she said "HEY DAD! WE'RE HERE!"

Everyone in the hall turned to her.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" she concluded

"That's my girl!" Sirius said when he arrived "Always getting the attention!"

"It wasn't in purpose, I was just calling you!" Izzy said

"I know, can't I make fun of my own daughter?" he asked.

"Harry Potter" Mia said "Last time I saw you, you were rolling in the floor playing with a stuffed owl"

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Oh, this is his girl friend, Ginny Weasley" Sirius presented

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mia"

"Nice to meet you too" Ginny answered.

"A redhead, I see! Potters will always fall for redheads." Mia declared "I assume Sirius already told you that I am your godmother" he nodded "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you need the most"

"It wasn't your fault" Harry stated "Sirius told me what happened" She took a step closer to him and hugged her godson.

"You know, you have your mother's eyes" she told him when they broke the hug "I was always telling your mother I'd love to be her sister, so I could have eyes like hers"

"I love your eyes honey" Sirius declared

"Keep saying that sweetheart" Mia said back

"Ohhh, they use pet names" Izzy said in a mocking voice "That is sooo sweet!"

"Hey! No joking with your parents! I heard I've already met the lovebirds" Sirius said mentioning Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, I did" she answered "So, Harry, I heard you my god brother, which by extension makes Ginny my god sister. You're also my … third or something cousin. Your mom was my grandmother's cousin"

"That is a good point" Ginny agreed "This consanguinity is freaky"

"Who would imagine? One week ago, my father was 'dead' and my only family was my mom and my siblings" Izzy stated

"Incredible isn't it?" Harry said "Speaking of consanguinity" he whispered in Ginny's ear "we should check in our family trees if we're not cousins or something"

Ginny looked horrified "I hope not" she whispered back "because if we were, what we did last night would be very wrong"

"Oi!" Ron shouted from the table "Stop whispering, you two!"

---

After the breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Izzy went to the library as planned.

Sirius and Mia went to the common room where they sit on the couch watching their children play. 

"They are our carbon copies" Sirius said mentioning the twins. In fact, they really looked like their parents. Mandy had her mother's brown hair and eyes, Alex inherited his father's grey eyes, like Izzy, and black hair

"Only in their looks" Mia stated "Their minds are as mischievous as yours. Izzy, in the other hand is absolutely a mix of our personalities"

"That is definitely explosive" Sirius declared.

Suddenly, Minerva McGonagall came through the portrait hole.

"Sirius, Mia I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said "I needed to talk to you"

"Any problem with Izzy's transference?" Mia asked

"Of course not. By the way, when you see her, ask her to come to my office, so she can be sorted" McGonagall told them "I wanted to make you a proposition"

"Shout!" Sirius said "I mean, go ahead"

"Well, you know that we are in need of some teachers" they nodded "So I thought maybe you, Mia, could fill the Transfiguration position. I know you are a healer, but you, along with James Potter, you were the best transfiguration student I have ever had" she continued "You can always do some work in the hospital wing, the quidditch season is full of accidents, sometimes it looks like Poppy will blow up with the stress. So, what do you say?"

"I'm flattered" Mia declared "Won't Izzy being a student here be a problem?"

"I trust you not to favour your daughter" McGonagall said

"I think it is a great opportunity, Mia. It is up to you" Sirius stated

"Before you answer, I also would like to invite you, Sirius, to be the new DADA teacher and the head of Gryffindor house" Minerva declared "Amanda and Alexander can live in Hogwarts as well. I will provide you an house elf to look after them while you are busy. I think Winky would like to have you two as her masters" 

"You're actually asking me, a marauder, to be a teacher at Hogwarts, even though I gave a lot of grey hairs?" she nodded 

Sirius and Mia looked at each other like they were doing a mental discussion.

"We accept!" They declared at the same time.

---

Izzy was sitting in the headmistress's office, waiting to be sorted. 

"Good Afternoon" Minerva McGonagall greeted her when she came into the room with an old hat "I'm sorry it took me so long, the elves were fixing the hat"

"It's alright" Izzy said shyly

"So, now, I'll put this hat in your had, and it will sort you" Minerva explained "Are you ready?"

"Sure" Izzy answered. With that, the headmistress put the hat in her head. 

_"Well, Well."_ The hat said in her head _"Another black! You know, most of your family from your father's side went to Slytherin, however he broke the tradition. Humm, half Davies. All Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. One thing is for sure, you don't have a single Slytherin cell in your body. And you don't seem like a Hufflepuff to me. Definitely a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. It is up to you, girl. Chose" _  
"What?" she whispered "I get to chose?"

_"Yes, now do it!"_

"Then, I chose Gryffindor"

_"Alright then"_ it said "GRYFFINDOR"

Minerva smiled "Congratulations, I'm sure your parents will be very proud. You can leave if you want"

"Thank you" Izzy said

She left the office, and went down the gargoyle's stairs.

Downstairs, everyone was waiting for her. Her parents, her siblings and her friends.

"I have good news and bad news" Izzy started "The bad news are that I'm a Slytherin"

Everyone looked horrified.

"It's alright honey" her mother said "what are the good news"

"The good news are that I'm kidding. I'm a Gryffindor!"

Everyone looked relieved.

"Isabelle Black!" Sirius started "How could you do this to us? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"The prankster has been pranked! The prankster has been pranked!" Izzy sing-sang

"Hey! That is a disrespect! Mocking a teacher" Sirius said. Everyone looked at him.

"A teacher?" Ginny asked

"Yep, he is you new DADA teacher." Mia confirmed "And I, also filled the transfiguration position"

"Wait! Both of my parents are teachers?" Izzy asked shocked "You're better not give me detention!"

"You'll see…" Mia answered

"This school year will be interesting…" Hermione commented


	8. Wedding bells

Hogwarts was back in shape. The injured had been treated, the dead had been buried and the castle had been reconstructed. The families were starting to leave to their homes.

Mia was sit in her brand new office writing in a piece of parchment.

"What on heart are you writing, Mia?" Sirius asked as he came into the office.

"I'm making a list of things we have to do this summer" she answered "You know I'm a big fan of lists"

"And what is the first priority in the mentioned list?" he asked in a mocking tone.

She smiled at him "Getting married!"

"Shouldn't we find a house first?" Sirius replied

"No way, I've waited years for this" she stated "We are getting married. The house comes later"

"I have no objections to that" he declared "And when do you plan to do that?"

"Well" Mia started "The Weasleys are still here, so are the kids, Harry and their friends. Minerva could be the minister. So, I was thinking maybe … tomorrow"

Sirius made an shocked face "Wait a minute. Tomorrow? Like in twenty for ours?" suddenly he started smiling "I like this new impulsive Mia!"

"So you agree?" he nodded "Good, then send everyone an owl, and don't forget to go to get your robes and the wedding rings. I'll go to Hogsmeade to get my dress" she ordered him "And find a best man!"

---

"Tomorrow?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted "You can't be serious, Mia! There is no time to plan. Me and Fleur took almost a year to plan hers!"

"I don't want it to be big!" Mia shouted back "I just want to get married! If you are going to make a fuss over this, I swear we will simply travel to Paris and elope!"

"She is right Mom!" Ginny agreed "If they want to get married like this, then let them! It is their call"

"Alright!" Molly gave up trying to get her way "But we have to distribute chores! Hermione, Ginny, go to the burrow and bring our ceremony clothes, let Hermione borrow one of your dresses. Fleur, you can go to Shell Cottage and bring a dress and Bill's robes. Isabelle, get the twins and leave them with Hagrid, he'll take care of them. Elizabeth, go to hogsmeade and help Mia get a dress. Take Isabelle and Evie with you" They all nodded "I will give orders to the elves to decorate the great salon and to cook lots of food. Who will send the owls?"

"Sirius said he would take care of that" Mia answered.

"Good, now move! We have a wedding to plan!" Molly shouted

----

"Wait!" Harry said "You're getting married? Tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Sirius answered "I mean, it is only a formalization. And now my name is cleared, so I don't see a problem"´

"We know" Ron stated "But tomorrow, don't you think it is a little rushed?"

"No! We've waited years, now it is the right time"

"Okay, If you say so" Harry agreed

"I hate to spoil the moment" Bill started "But shouldn't you be preparing?"

"Right!" Sirius said "I need you help. I need to send everyone the owls"

"I can do that!" Charlie volunteered "Just make a list of the people"

"Great! I also need a best man!" He looked at Harry

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm already your godson! As much as I like you, it you be extremely confusing if I became your best man"

"He has a point" Ron agreed

"Well, then Kingsley, do you mind?" Sirius asked the minister, who was also his old dorm mate in Hogwarts

"It would be an honour" He accepted

"Now, I have to go get my robes" he pointed to Harry and Ron "You'll come with me. Now, did I miss anything"

"The rings!" George remembered him "There is a store in Diagon Alley, you can go there after you get your robes"

"Good, off we go!"

----

Mia and Liz flooed in The Three Broomsticks from the Headmistress' office, along with their daughters. Minerva McGonagall had happily accepted to be the celebrant of her former students' wedding.

"Amelia Davies and Elizabeth Harper!" Madam Rosmerta called "I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been?"

"It is a long story Madam Rosmerta" Mia answered

"Please call me Mary. And who are the young ladies?" she asked mentioning Evie and Izzy

"These are Evangeline, my daughter, and Isabelle, Mia's daughter" Liz answered

"I'm sorry we're kind of in a rush" Mia declared "I'm getting married tomorrow! By the way, you're invited. Owl McGonagall and ask for the details. See you later!" she said before leaving.

"I will!" Rosmerta answered.

They quickly reached the store and asked the attendant if she had any wedding dresses.

"Of course I do" She declared "They are in the back of the store. If you need any adjustment just ask"

Half an hour later, Mia had found The Dress.

"Wow, Mum. You look …stunning" Izzy said

"Like a fairy tale" Evie agreed

"Really?" Mia asked smiling

"Sirius' mouth will drop to the floor" Liz declared

"It is always nice to receive a compliment from your Maid of Honour" she said

"Maid of Honour? Are you inviting me to be your maid of Honour?" Liz asked commoved

"No, I'm stating you'll be my Maid of Honour, want it or not"

"Well, I want it!" Liz declares

"Good! Izzy, Evie go find your dresses. Will you give me the honour of having you two as my bridesmaids?"

"I assume you won't take 'no' as an answer" Evie told her godmother

----

In the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius, Harry and Ron were drinking a butterbeer after a long adventure looking for his robes and choosing the right wedding rings.

"I don't think I'll go into a jewellery store for a looong time" Sirius declared

"Of course you will!" Harry told him "Now you will spend the whole Black fortune buying gifts to you wife"

"Wife" Sirius repeated "I like the sound of that"

"Sirius Black is going soft!" Ron joked

"I am not. Going. Soft!" He replied

"Of course you are" Charlie Weasley said when he came into the pub along with his father and brothers "Mia's got you wrapped around her finger. And so do your kids"

"That doesn't mean I'm soft!" Sirius shouted

"Say whatever you like" Bill told him "After all, this is your last day as a bachelor"

"Let's have a toast to that!" George called

After a few more butterbeers, George said "There is someone who'd like to congratulate you for the wedding. Why don't you follow me to the store?"

Sirius did, along with the rest of the group.

"Hold you breath people, this is a great surprise!" George told them before removing one curtain that was covering what seemed to be a portrait of a young man who looked exactly like him, except for the fact that he had both his ears.

"Hi guys!" he greeted them

"Fred!" they said

"You have a portrait!" Ron said

"Actually, I have three" Fred declared "Me and Forge here decided to get them, you know, in case something happened. I asked him to put the other two in the burrow and in Hogwarts"

"You don't know how happy we are!" Arthur told him

"You're two are genius! I'd have never remembered that one!" Bill said

"Now! Lets get to the point! I heard you were getting married so congratulations"

"Thanks mate! You'll be there I hope, in your portrait." Sirius pleaded

"If my dear brothers are kind enough to take my other portrait there"

"Just tell us where it is!" Ron declared

"Mum will have a fit!" Charlie stated

----

Molly Weasley had tears in her eyes when she saw that her son had a portrait. She even hugged it!

And finally the time of the wedding had arrived.

Arthur Weasley walked the bride up the improvised aisle.

Isabelle's smile could illuminate the whole world.

"Do you, Sirius Orion, take Amelia Kathleen to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Amelia Kathleen, take Sirius Orion to be your husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Sirius and Mia shared their first kiss as a married couple. A really long kiss.

"Sirius, mate" Kingsley started "We have a reception to attend, you can keep kissing her later"

They broke the kiss "Yeah, right" Sirius mumbled "Shall we go Mrs. Black?" he asked Mia

"Of course Mr. Black"

---

It had been two months since the wedding and the Blacks were living in the Leaky Cauldron inn. Even though the whole Black properties had been returned to Sirius, he offered Kreacher to Harry and Grimmauld Place to the Malfoys, who had been stripped of most of their belongings. Although they used to be a bunch of gits, Narcissa and Draco had changed after Lucius was imprisoned. Sirius didn't want them to live in misery. He also hated that house.

"You know" Izzy started "we really should find our own house"

"We'll talk about that latter" Sirius told his daughter "Now, there is somewhere we need to go"

"Where?" she asked curiously

"It is a surprise" her mother said when she came into the room with the twins

"Will we apparate?" she asked again

"Yes, we will" her father said "You'll come with me and Mandy. Your mother will take Alex"

They apparated in the surroundings of Hogsmeade, in front of a large cottage.

"Who lives here?" Izzy asked

Sirius and Mia smiled at each other and answered "We do"

"Really?" she asked filled with enthusiasm

"Really. Do you like it?" Mia asked

"I love it! When do we move?" She answered

"Whenever you want to" Sirius declared

"Nice!" she said "Can we do it now? Please!"

"I still have to decorate your room!" Mia said

"I can sleep in the couch today. Tomorrow we'll go shopping. Please!"

"Fine" Mia said "Lets go pack our things"


	9. New school year

Soon, it was the first of September, time to leave for Hogwarts.

"Hurry up Izzy, we've got to be there in ten minutes" Mia called up the stairs

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she called back. One minute later she showed up in the entrance hall.

"Do you have everything? Your books, your clothes, your toot--"

"Yes mom!" Izzy answered "Can we go now?"

"Wait for your dad. He's finishing packing" Mia told her

"I still don't understand one thing" Izzy started "We live like one mile away from Hogwarts. Why do I have to go to Kings' Cross that is miles away and then come back?"

"It is a tradition Izzy. You'll meet new people in the train and see your friends again"

"I'm here!" Sirius said, coming into the room with his youngest children holding his hands and sit them on the couch next to their new house elf "Winky, we'll be back in half an hour. Thank you for watching them."

"It is Winky's pleasure Master Sirius" she answered

"Mia, where is the floo powder?" he asked his wife

"Inside that pot next to the fireplace, honey" Mia told him "Izzy, you go first, we'll be right after you"

Izzy nodded, took some of the powder and disappeared in the middle of the flames.

The platform was full. New students, old students, parents and the station workers.

"Wow" she said

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sirius said when he arrived "I had the same reaction when I first came here. I'll take your trunk to the train"

"Okay" she agreed

"Impressed?" Mia asked her

"It is better than I imagined" Izzy answered smiling

"Mia, dear" Molly Weasley appeared suddenly along with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny "We've been looking for you. Oh, hello Izzy"

"Hello Auntie Molly"

"We just got here" Mia explained "Have you seen Liz?"

"Yes, she is next to the entrance of the platform, talking to Kingsley" Molly told her "She said she would meet us in a while"

Some minutes later, little after Sirius and Arthur joined them, Liz showed up.

"Hey, I heard you were talking to the Minister. Hi Evie" Mia said

"Hi Mia" Evie said before kissing her godmother in the cheek

"Yeah, I was talking to Kingsley. We're good friends" Elizabeth answered her best-friend

"Good friends, you say" Mia pulled Liz to a corner "Seriously, how dumb do you think I am? I know that look. You're dating him!"

"Okay, I admit" Liz said "I was going to tell you latter. We are trying to hide our relationship for a while. So the reporters stay away from us. Only Evie and Molly know. Don't give me that look. Molly keeps her when we o out"

"Fine. Looks like I'll be the First Lady's best friend"

"Oh, shut up" Liz told her "And please don't tell anyone"

"My lips are sealed" Mia assured her

Meanwhile, George had showed up in the platform to say goodbye to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Izzy, who followed him to another room.

"Fred asked me to give you a message" he told them

"What message?" Ginny asked

"He said and I quote: 'Make as many pranks as you can, we'll sponsor you'"

"Count me in!" Izzy said

"We were not expecting other thing from you Izzykins!" George declared "We wouldn't have hired you for that part-time in the store if you were a goody two shoes. After all, you're a half-marauder!"

"I expect you'll hire me again next summer!" Izzy demanded

"Of course we will! You are our best employee, no offence to Varity. That idea you had to prank Lee… I thought I would choke with all that laughing!"

"Well, you can also count me in" Ginny said

"Me too!" The others, including Hermione, answered.

"Good! Owl me when you need products, and don't forget to take pictures!" he ordered them.

Some minutes later, a station worker told them the train was leaving in five minutes.

"Mum" Izzy called "The train is about to leave. I have to go"

"See you in school honey" Mia said while she hugged her daughter

"See you tonight dad" Izzy told her father, who hugged her as well

"Enjoy your ride" he answered her

---

A while later Izzy was looking for a compartment along with Luna and Neville (who had decided to repeat his seventh year). Harry and Ginny were Head Boy and Head Girl and Ron and Hermione were prefects, so they had to go to the prefects compartment. Evie decided she needed to meet people of her own age.

"This one is empty" Luna said.

They settled in the compartment and started talking about their vacations. Sooner than they expected, it was night and the castle could be seen in the horizon.

_It looks even more beautiful at night_ Izzy thought

"We should go dress our uniforms" Neville said "I'm going to the bathroom, You can dress in here"

"Thanks Neville" Izzy and Luna said.

When they were both dressed, Luna asked "Are you excited to start school?"

"Hell yeah!" Izzy answered

Fifteen minutes later, Neville had already joined them, fully dressed in his uniform and the train was starting to stop.

"Izzy, Luna, Neville!" Ginny called running to them along with Harry "Did you have a nice ride? I'm sorry we couldn't join you, but Lenny Burke from Slytherin decided to make a duel with Justin Finch-Fletchley. It took us an hour to separate them. Hermione had to stun Burke, he was throwing curses everywhere. Then we had to make a written report about the incident and send it to professor McGonagall. She sent them a Howler!"

"I can't believe we lost it!" Izzy said

"Justin was winning, I assume" Neville declared

"Of course he was!" Harry told them "But we had to separate them or McGonagall would kill us"

"We've got to go" Ginny said "The headmistress wants to see them. Dennis Creevy witnessed the whole incident. He says Burke started it. Ron and Hermione are going to take him there as well, so Justin won't get detention. See you in the feast!"

"Later!" Harry waved.

Izzy looked around and saw Evie leaving the train along with a black boy who seemed to be a first year as well. She waved them and they waved back before following Hagrid to the boats.

"Let's find a carriage" Luna suggested

"Yeah, lets do that" Izzy agreed, Neville simply nodded.

Izzy was amazed when she found by Luna that Thestrals were tethered to the carriages. She had, thankfully, never seen one.

Soon they reached the entrance of the castle. This was the first time Izzy entered that school as a student. She was one step away of accomplishing her dream.

---

Mia was putting the things in order in the residence she would live for the next few months. In the time she attended to Hogwarts, it used to be an abandoned tower. However Minerva McGonagall had it remodelled for her and her family. There were three floors: In the first there was a cosy living room and a small kitchen, in the second there was a bathroom and two rooms – the bigger was the twins' bedroom and the smaller was kind of a study – and in the third it was the master bedroom (which was connected to another bathroom).

_Mandy and Alex must be luckiest kids on earth _Mia thought _I'd kill to grow up in Hogwarts_.

The twins were having dinner with Winky in the kitchens, their new house-elf and Sirius had already left to the great hall. She looked at the clock, it was almost seven o' clock. Time to the feast.

Five minutes later she was in the Great Hall, joining her husband in the Staff table.

"I thought you'd miss the sorting" Sirius told her.

"No way!" she answered.

The students started to fill enter the Hall and fill the tables. Izzy waved them from the Gryffindor table. She was sit next to Ginny. They waved back to her.

Professor Sinistra, the new deputy headmistress came into the room accompanied by the first years. The sorting had started.

"Abbey, Hugh"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Brennan, Jack"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brennan, Lisa"

"SLYTHERIN"

Martha Coleman and Glenn DeLuca were sorted to Ravenclaw and Eric Flint was sorted to Slytherin.

"Gray, Lucas"

"GRYFFINDOR"

The first Gryffindor had been sorted.

"Harper, Evangeline"

Evie looked extremely nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Jenkins, Camille"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Keynes, Theresa"

"GRYFFINDOR"

The sorting continued until Abraham Xavier was sorted to Slytherin.

Evie was lively chatting with her fellow colleagues.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" The headmistress started "I hope the new students have a good time in this school and the old ones keep working! There is time for long speeches later. Now, tuck in"

---

"RON! Will you ever demonstrate a correct behaviour while your eating?" Hermione shouted at Ron, who looked like he hadn't ate in days. He prepared to answer her but she interrupted before ha could even start "And don't you dare talk with your month full!"

"I thought he was only like this at home" Izzy commented to Ginny.

"I wish" she answered

"Hi" the girl tall black girl who was sitting right next to her said "I don't think I've seen you in Hogwarts before"

"I was transferred this year" Izzy answered "I'm Isabelle Black, but everyone calls me Izzy"

"I'm Monica Gray. I'm in sixth year" she said.

"Me too. Looks like we're going to share dorms!" Izzy stated.

"Great! I'm sick of sharing it only with Romilda Vane, she's mental" Monica said

"She's the one who used to stalk Harry, isn't she?" Izzy asked

"You know Harry Potter?" Monica asked

"Yeah, he's my god brother. You're not obsessed with him, are you?"

"Nah, I'm not a fan of platonic love stories" Monica answered.

Suddenly, a blonde haired boy sit right in front of them.

"Derek! Where have you been?" Monica asked the boy.

"In the hospital wing. I fell and twisted my ankle" then, he noticed Izzy "I don't think we met before"

"Oh, this is Izzy Black. She was transferred this year. Izzy, this is my best-friend Derek McDonald" Monica explained.

"Nice to meet you" he said

"You too" Izzy said back.

"Attention everyone" The headmistress requested "I'd like to present our new teachers: Sirius Black, Amelia Davies-Black, Valera Gray and Ned Remington. They occupy respectively the DADA, Transfiguration, Muggle studies and Potions positions. Let's welcome them"

Suddenly everyone was clapping.

"Any chance you're related to the DADA and Transfiguration teachers?" Derek asked

"They are my parents" Izzy answered

"The Muggle studies teacher is my aunt" Monica explained "She's mine and my brother's guardian. Our parents were killed by death eaters two years ago"

"I'm sorry" Izzy told her

"It's okay. They died fighting. They wouldn't have wanted it other way" Monica said

---

After the feast, they joined Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna in the Entrance Hall. Harry and Ginny were in head duties so they would meet them in the common room later.

"Congregations Evie! You're in Gryffindor" Izzy told her when she met the blonde girl.

"Thanks! This are Tess Keynes and Lucas Gray, they are in my year!" Evie presented

"Gray?" Izzy asked

"Yeah" Monica answered from behind her "He's my little brother" she turned to him "See? I told you you'd be in my house."

"Thank Merlin!" he answered

"Maybe we should go to the common room" Hermione suggested "It is getting late and tomorrow we have classes"

And they went. _Life will be a lot different here_ Izzy thought when she saw that she was surrounded by friends.


	10. A taste of your own poison

Three months had passed since the welcoming feast. The best of Izzy's life.

All classes were very interesting, except potions. It looked like the potion's position was cursed to be occupied by gits. It turned out that Ned Remington used to be a Slytherin in Sirius and Mia's time, however unlike Severus Snape, he wasn't a «Marauders' victim». He was sort of Sirius' rival, in the I'm-so-much-better-than-you way. They were always competing with each other and the hate between them was still visible today. So was his dislike for Izzy. Not to mention that he was the head of Slytherin house, so, as usual, he had a deep dislike for Gryffindors in general.

Apart from that, the friendship between Izzy, Monica and Derek was growing. They did everything together. Once, Sirius stated that they were the new Harry, Ron and Hermione. And it was becoming clear that both Monica and Derek were all over each other.

Evie, Tess and Lucas also got quite close. They even had their own «Draco Malfoy», except this time it was a girl. Lisa Brennan. The Cocky Barbie like Tess started to call her. Jack Brennan, her twin brother, in the beginning acted like her minion, but quickly he realized how mean she was becoming and decided to change his team. In the beginning of November, the three best friends became four, even though Jack was a Ravenclaw and the rest were Gryffindors.

Starting in Halloween night, a wave of pranks started to fill Hogwarts. No one knew who the responsible person was. Harry and Ginny, the Head Students, kept «trying to find» the author of the pranks. Unfortunately, they still «had no idea» who it was, for Filch's displeasure.

Despite all of this, Izzy had a feeling something was wrong.

"It looks like they are avoiding me!" Izzy told Monica "Why do they do that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it is because your father is a teacher." Monica suggested.

"So is your aunt! And that doesn't make them ignore you!" Izzy said.

"Father and aunt and completely different conditions" Monica answered.

"Please tell me you're not talking again about that Boys-run-away-from-me thing" Derek said when he arrived "You're imagining it!"

"I'm not!" Izzy shouted "And that Brewster kid is always around when they refuse dates!"

"Nick Brewster? Ok, you're really imagining it! He's all over his girlfriend, Orla Quirke!" Derek said

"I didn't mean he has a crush on me! Maybe there is something else, maybe--" she suddenly stopped talking, looking horrified

"What?" Monica asked

"He wouldn't!" Izzy murmured

"Who wouldn't?" Derek asked right before she got up and run to corner Brewster.

"Okay Brewster, if you don't want to be hexed to death, tell me the truth" Izzy threatened him "Did my father paid you to keep guys away from me?"

The fifth year looked terrified and then, he nodded.

"I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!" Izzy shouted when she let Brewster go.

"Kill who?" Harry asked when he came through the portrait hole with Ginny.

"Your Godfather!" Izzy yelled before storming out of the common room.

"Oh boy! She referred him as your godfather, not her father!" Ginny said "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

---

Mia was sitting in the sofa of her residence at Hogwarts reading a story to her youngest children.

Suddenly, someone knocked in the door.

"Winky" Mia called

"Yes mistress Mia" the elf answered

"Can you take the children to their room?"

"Sure" Winky answered

Mia went to open the door and saw her daughter looking furious and her best friends.

"Hello Monica, Derek, come in, come in." Mia invited them "What's wrong Izzy?"

"Where is he?" Izzy asked through he teeth

"Where is who?" Mia asked back, confused

"Your husband!" she answered.

"In classes, I think. Why don't you sit down, and explain what happened?" Mia suggested

They followed her to the sofa, and told her the whole story.

"He's mad!" Mia said "How could he do that?"

"I don't know. But one thing I'm sure. I'm going to get him back for this" Izzy declared.

"I think I have a plan" her mother said.

She explained them the whole plan.

"Oh Merlin" Monica said "that's cruel!"

"That's perfect!" Izzy exclaimed "Let's start it right now!"

"Okay! When he arrives I'll tell him you found out" Mia said "Don't forget to do your part. Not. One. Word. Don't look at him. Act like he's not in the room. I'll take care of the rest. I wonder if he'll cry."

"I hope he does" Izzy said.

"No offence, but you two can be dark sometimes" Derek told Izzy and Mia.

---

Sirius Black had just left his last class of the day, when he saw Izzy and her friends.

"Hi Izz. Going to dinner?" he asked her

She ignored completely so he thought _Maybe she didn't hear me._

He walked to his tower and there he saw Mia sit on the sofa. Looking deeply at him.

"What?" he asked

"She found out" Mia said "Izzy"

"Found out what?" he was confused.

"That you got Brewster to keep boys away from her" she told him in calm tone.

His face fell. "How? Wait, it doesn't matter. What did she do?"

"She came here to ask me to inform you that she won't talk to you ever again" Mia calmly told her husband.

"What? Oh man!" he shouted "Are you angry at me?"

"Do I look like I'm angry?" Mia was always a great actress, she perfectly hide what she was feeling.

"No. But I thought you would be"

"Please, what parent wants her daughter to date?" she asked him, kicking herself inside her head.

"Do you think she will do that?" Sirius asked "Never talk to me again?"

"She was always pretty determined in what she did. It is possible"

"I'm doomed!" Sirius said to himself.

Mia smiled.

---

"You think mom already told him?" Izzy asked "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"I feel sorry for him" Derek said "Remind me never to mess with her" he told Monica

"Back at you" she answered.

---

As usual, Sirius and Mia weren't present at dinner, they spent it with the twins. So in breakfast, next morning, the plan was put into practice.

Izzy greeted her mother lively in, however her father's presence was ignored.

"She hates me" Sirius told his wife "She doesn't even look at me!"

Mia just patted him in his back.

The rest of the day was exactly the same: Izzy acting like Sirius didn't even exist.

That night, he was sitting in the sofa with his wife when suddenly something thrown him out of the there.

"What the hell?!" Sirius said "What was that?"

"What are you talking about? You just jumped out of the sofa!" Mia answered

"No, I didn't! Something pushed me" he tried do sit again but he couldn't. It was like an invisible wall was shielding the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked him before getting up. When she did, the wall push Sirius again.

"You, you have some kind of shied surrounding you!"

"No, I don't! If I did I wouldn't be able to sit" she told him.

Suddenly, an owl tapped on the window.

"It's Hera, Monica's owl" Mia said.

Sirius went there and grabbed the letter. Then, he started reading it.

_Dear Dad_

_You probably noticed you can't get close to mom. Yes, it is my doing and hers as well. You really believed she didn't mind?_

_We had the idea of putting a shield around her. A shield that would only affects you, obviously. I bet it ruined your plans for tonight!_

_The effect will __only wear off by the morning, so you're better sleep in the couch._

_Next time, think twice before doing something stupid, or I'll get you back … again._

_I'll forgive you this time._

_Hope you liked to taste your own poison!_

_Love,_

_Izzy_

_P.S.: I'll start talking to you again in the morning._

_P.P.S.: KEPP YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY DATES!_

"You did this?" Sirius asked Mia "I thought you were okay!"

"I'm a good actress" Mia said "Be thankful it was only this. If I was her, I would have pushed you from of the astronomy tower"

"Sorry" he apologised

"If Izzy forgives you, I forgive you. With one condition of course"

"What condition?" he asked

"You will stop keeping boys away from Izzy! And you'll do the same thing for Mandy!" Mia demanded

"Mandy isn't even four yet!" he declared

"But she will be a teenager someday! I want to hear you promise!" Mia yelled

"Fine, I promise!"

"Good, now go get a pillow and a blanket. You'll sleep in the couch tonight."

---

Izzy did as she promised. In the morning she was talking to her father again. The «boys incident» hadn't been mentioned again by any of them.

Christmas break was coming soon. Monica and her brother were staying in Hogwarts. Derek was going home to see his parents and so were Evie and Tess.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were going to Romania, to spend Christmas with Charlie, so Ginny, Ron and Harry (who was currently living in the Burrow) were staying. Hermione had decided she would spend the first week at home with her parents and then come back in Christmas eve so she and Ron could spend together their first Christmas as a couple.

Izzy was obviously staying at Hogwarts, however she and Monica spent most of the time in her parents' tower. In December 15th, she became of age and a huge party was thrown in the common room by her friends

Sirius and Mia were very cheery because that was their first Christmas as a married couple. Mia also had one other reason, that she decided to share with Sirius three nights before Christmas when they were already in bed.

"I have an early Christmas present for you!" Mia declared

"Have I mentioned I love Christmas presents?" he said grinning "What is it?"

"You've got to guess!" she said "I'll give you clues"

"Go ahead!"

"It is small" she started

"A snitch?"

She shook her head "Let me continue! You kind of helped me doing that"

"A cupcake?" he asked

"No!" she answered "I have it with me right now, yet you can't see it"

"Oh!" he interjected "Sexy underwear?"

"No, no, no!" Mia said "Last clue. You can only see some months from now"

"That is no fun!" Sirius said

"Yes it is you moron! Use your head" he stood silent "Oh, for heaven's sake I'm pregnant!"

"What?" he asked shocked

"We're having a baby, that's your present! Aren't you happy?"

"No." he answered "I'm more than that! I'm the happiest guy in the world! We're having a baby! Another baby! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know! It is too soon to find out, It has only been one month and a half!" She stated

"We have to tell Izzy! She'll be thrilled! And Alex! And Mandy!" Sirius said

"We can tell them later" she told him "Now, we have to sleep. Good night Sirius" and she turned the lights off.

"Good night love" he said kissing her cheek "Good night baby" he murmured in her hear when he touched her stomach.

She smiled before falling asleep.

---

Christmas eve arrived in a heartbeat. Sirius and Mia hadn't broke the news yet.

"We should do it tonight" Mia told her husband while they were walking back to their tower after lunch. He looked at her seductively "Not that! I mean we should tell Izzy about the baby. She'll love the idea of having one more brother or sister."

"You're right, tonight it is" he kissed her softy in the lips "I've been thinking, this is the first time I'll see you pregnant!"

"You have already saw me pregnant!" Mia told him

"But I didn't know that! This time" he started "I get to deal with your cravings, your hormones and your swollen ankles"

"You say that like it is a good thing" she said laughing.

"It is, believe me" Sirius declared

"Let's go home, we've got presents to wrap!" Mia answered

---

"A baby? A baby?" Izzy asked her parents incredulously "Oh my god! That is wonderful!" she hugged her mother "This is the best Christmas present I've ever had! We've got to decorate the room! We can use the study as a nursery"

"Calm down Izz" Sirius said "We've got seven and a half months to plan all that stuff. Now, come here and hug your dad cause she didn't do the kid alone"

She hugged him and whispered in his ear "Really? I thought babies were ordered by a catalogue"

"Oh, shut up" he answered and they both started laughing.


	11. Birthday time

The month of February was coming to an end which meant it was almost both Sirius and Mia's birthday: February 28. The fact that their birthday was in the same date had caused a lot trouble in their first years in Hogwarts.

"Remember our birthday in first year?" Mia asked.

"How could I ever forget?" Sirius told her.

"_They are going to MY party, not yours!" Eleven-year-old Mia Davis told Sirius Black._

"_No way! They are going to my party!" Sirius answered._

"_Why would someone want to go to your party? You're bully!" Lily declared helping her friend._

"_Yes, a stupid bully" Mia repeated_

"_Better a bully than a goody two shoes!" He shouted_

"_I'm not a goody two shoes! Take that back!" Mia demanded enraged_

"_I'll take Sirius' side in this one" James started "Both of you ARE goodies two shoes!"_

"_Shut up Potter!" Mia and Lily shouted back._

_While the discussion was occurring, Liz and Remus had been trying to make a diplomatic agreement._

"_Why don't you make a conjoint party?" Liz suggested._

_Both Sirius and Mia looked at her like she was mad._

"_You don't have to be together" Remus told them "Each will be in an opposite corner of the common room, there will separated cakes, it is like two different parties in the same place"_

_There was a moment of silence. Mia was making a mental list of the pros and cons._

"_Fine by me" she said._

"_Me too" Sirius agreed "It is always nice doing business with you Davis"_

"_Go to hell!" she shouted back._

"We weren't this peaceful back then" she concluded.

"Moony and Liz were always the referees when it came to our birthdays" Sirius said.

"Unfortunately they didn't have the same success with Lily and James fights" Mia told him.

"Yeah, but they discussed every day, every hour, until seventh year" he stated "We did it once a month, twice when the exams were getting close. The rest of the year was all sarcastic remarks and a punctual snog"

"I reckon Teddy will be just like Remus" Mia stated

"I think he'll be more like Tonks, with the metamorphagus thing and all" he answered.

He remembered when he was first told about Teddy Lupin.

_Harry had just explained him that his friend Moony had died. He was shocked, apparently, Sirius Black was the last marauder on earth_

"_Poor Teddy" Hermione whispered_

"_Teddy? Who's Teddy?" Mia asked confused_

"_You didn't tell them yet?!" Hermione asked Harry in an accusatory tone._

"_It is no like I had loads of time to do that!" he snapped back_

"_Who the hell is Teddy?" Sirius asked_

"_Teddy is…" Harry started "my godson"_

"_Remus' son" Hermione finished_

"_What? Are you joking?" They shook their heads no "Remus has a son? With whom?"_

_Hermione and Harry turned to Ron, giving him a look that clearly said 'It is your time to talk'_

"_Tonks" the redheaded boy answered_

"_Tonks? My cousin Nymphadora Tonks?" Sirius inquired and they nodded "I don't know where to start. Remus got married, to MY COUSIN and had a kid. Well, at least he died happy"_

"_Yeah" They all said, and room was filled with silence._

"Hey, taking a walk on dreamland?" Mia asked "What are we going to do this year?"

"I don't know. Maybe a dinner with our friends" he suggested

"It is a good idea. We can do a bigger one in Easter Break" Mia agreed "Let me write down the people who we should invite"

"Izzy, Mandy and Alex, obviously" Sirius started.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione" she continued "And we can't forget Evie, Liz and Kingsley"

"Molly and Arthur should come too" Sirius suggested

"And Minerva, Andromeda and Teddy " Mia said "So it will be … 17 people, including us"

"I have an idea!" Sirius said "We could announce in the dinner that you're pregnant. The bump is starting to show."

"You think?" she asked looking at a full length mirror

"Yep" he answered her "If you ask me, you look incredibly hot with that bump!"

"Try to say that some months from now. And I think it is time to you get out of bed, you lazy ass! We have a dinner to plan" she told hitting him with a pillow.

"That is aggression!"

---

"February and April are expensive months" Izzy told Monica while she was wrapping her father's gift "Now it is my parents birthday, two weeks from not it is the twins'. A hole in my budget!"

"Stop complaining! You love to give them gifts!" Monica said.

"I'm just kidding, but I'm out of ideas for the twins' gifts" Izzy told her "Well, I've got to go to the dinner"

"Okay. I'll hang out with Derek tonight" Monica stated "You know where to find us if you need"

"Don't worry I don't plan to interrupt you" Izzy said smirking

"Are you implying anything Isabelle Kathleen Black?" Monica asked in a threatening tone.

"Me? Never"

---

Mia and Sirius decided to use the room of requirement in their birthday dinner. Their tower was not large enough and the great hall was too big not to mention that it was being used by the students.

"In all those years I spent in Hogwarts, I never noticed this room" Liz stated.

"I did" Mia told her "Where do you think I used to spend those long nights with Sirius?"

"Apparently in here" she answered.

Molly and Arthur Weasley came through the opened door.

"Mia, darling" Molly started before she hugged her "Happy Birthday! You too Sirius"

"Thanks Molly" he thanked her "How are you Arthur?"

"Very well, thank you" Arthur said

"Where are the kids?" Molly asked

"Not here yet" Mia answered "Except for Mandy, Alex and Teddy, they are in the table with Kingsley"

Teddy was giggling happily while Kingsley was tickling him. Mandy and Alex were watching the boy in delight.

"I'm going to greet them, come along Arthur" Molly said

"Yes, honey"

"You know? It was exactly twenty-two years ago that I saw we were meant to be together" Mia whispered in Sirius ear, who smiled.

"_Sitting alone in the dark?" Seventeen-year-old__ Sirius asked Mia who was sitting in a chair in the Gryffindor tower's balcony._

"_Nope, just sitting in the dark. I think your presence cleans the 'alone' part" she answered_

_He sit right next to her._

"_So" he started "we are of age"_

"_Yeah" she agreed "I thought turning of age was more…exciting. In my imagination it involved fireworks and a parade"_

"_You have a curious imagination" Sirius said "But I agree, I thought it was a really big deal. Yet, I feel just like I did yesterday"_

_They looked at each other and quicker than their minds could register, they were kissing fiercely._

"_Wait." Mia said interrupting the kiss "We have to stop. What are we doing Sirius? It has been like this since first year. We snog senselessly occasionally, then we act like nothing happened! Why do we do this?"_

"_I don't know" he answered sincerely "I date, a lot of girls and obviously, most of the time we end up snogging. But you are different. You are always the one I want to come back to. Every time I kiss one of those girls I compare them to you. And that scares the hell of me"_

"_Then what does this mean?" Mia said_

_They stood silent for a moment_

"_I have a theory" Sirius started "It is the only thing that makes sense to me. Probably you'll think it is ridiculous"_

"_No, I won't. Just say it"_

"_I think maybe the reason I keep comparing all those girls to you is because… I'm in love with you"_

_Mia was looking deeply at him. Then, she leaned closer and kissed him softly. Even though it wasn't the deepest kiss they had shared, in Sirius' mind it was the best he ever had._

"_What does this mean, Mia?" he asked her._

"_This means I think that theory of yours also applies to me. Maybe we should give it a try" Mia suggested._

"_I couldn't agree more" he started kissing her again_

"How could I ever forget?" he said "I never dated anyone else since then"

"Do you regret it?" Mia asked him

"Never in my life" he answered

A while later Izzy arrived along with Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. The dinner was very interesting. At some point, Kingsley started to tell everyone how Sirius and Mia fought about their birthday parties.

"And then, Remus and Lizzie always got them to share their parties" he was reporting.

All the people in the room was laughing, even Teddy, Alex and Mandy who didn't quite understand what was being said. Everyone was fighting to hold Teddy, but apparently, Harry and Ginny had required the young boy's possession for the whole party.

"Looks like those two are training for the future" Andromeda commented to his cousin, who shrugged with the idea of becoming a grand godfather, if that existed.

Mia got up for the table and requested everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, I would like to make an announcement" Mia said

"Five and a half months from now" Sirius continued "There will be one more member on this family"

"We're having a baby!" Mia announced finally

The room erupted in cheers. The first to congratulate the proud parents was Harry.

"One more god sibling" he told them "Congratulations Sirius"

"Do you know the gender yet?" Molly asked

"No, actually we decided we won't find it until the baby is born" Mia told her surrogate aunt.

"Want to be surprised, hum?"

A little while later, Mia wasn't feeling so well.

"Mom, are you okay?" Izzy asked "You seem pale"

"I think I ate too much" she told her daughter "It's just a stomach ache"

"If you say so…" Izzy said, a little unconvinced.

The party went on and everyone was having a good time.

Mia was talking to Sirius when suddenly, the pain in her stomach became almost unbearable and she curled in agony.

"Mia, what's wrong?" her husband asked her "Is it the baby?"

"I don't know" she answered with tears falling from her eyes "Call Liz" she said before fainting.

"LIZ!" he yelled.

She came running to them "What happened?"

"She was in pain" he told her "It was her stomach. Is it the baby?"

"I don't know" Liz said "We've got to take her to the Hospital Wing"

Sirius lifted his wife in his arms and followed the healer.

In the back of the room, Ginny was holding Izzy, who couldn't stop crying while she saw her mother being taken out of the room, unconscious.

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing a prequel, dur****ing the marauder's time, specially about Sirius and Mia's relationship. Feedback, please, I seriously need reviews**


	12. Memories of the past

Sirius was sitting in a sofa, right next to his wife's bed in the hospital with his sleeping daughter, Izzy, who had head resting in his lap. The last hours had been the most frightening of his life. Fearing for his wife's life. Fearing for his child's life.

Suddenly, Mia started to move, so he carefully got up in order not to wake his daughter up.

When he reached his wife, he noticed her eyes were starting to open.

"Hey" he said "how are you feeling?"

"Sore" she answered "What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is great" he answered smiling "Fortunately, it had nothing to do with the baby. At the beginning we thought it had, but then Liz found out it was an appendicitis. A nasty appendicitis. But she took care of it. However you have to take it easy for the next few days. She asked Minnie to substitute you for at least one week"

"One week? I'm a healer! I know that one appendicectomy done by magic doesn't need a period of convalescence that long!" Mia said

"However" Liz started when she came into the room "when it is done in a pregnant woman is more complicated! You know babies are sensitive to healing magic used your body. You'll take it easy until Madam Pomfrey or myself say so!"

"Fine!" Mia said "Only because it is the best for the baby. But can I go home?"

"Yes, Sirius will carry you. For the next two days you are in bed rest, you can only get up to go to the loo, you hear me? I'll have Madam Pomfrey checking on you" Liz told her "I'll help you get dressed"

While Mia got dressed, Sirius took care of waking up his daughter.

"Izz, wake up" he said softly "I'd carry you but I have to carry your mom"

"How is she?" Izzy asked sleepily

"Grumpy" he said "she doesn't like to be given orders. Why don't you get going to the tower? It is Sunday, you can sleep late. You'll see mom when you wake up"

"Okay" she was too sleepy to complain so she left.

Sirius reached his wife again and lifted her from the bed "I'm glad you're okay", he whispered in her ear.

She kissed his cheek in return and they went back to the tower.

---

Mia was laying in her bed with her head resting in Sirius chest, who was taking a nap.

She really thought she would lose this baby. Just that idea made her want to cry. Then, someone knocked in the door.

"Come in" she said.

Izzy came through the door and run to hug her mother.

"Next time see if your stomach ache is really a stomach ache and not something life threatening" Izzy said in her ear "Thank god you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you when I saw you unconscious"

"You didn't." Mia answered "I'm not that easy to take down"

Sirius started moving. He was awake.

"Came to visit mom Izz?" he asked.

"Mom and you" she moved in order to lay in the middle of them "Thank you for calming me down last night. I was a nervous wreck"

"That is parents duty, kid" he answered

She snuggled in there, in the middle of her parents.

Mia looked at her husband and daughter remembering the first time that family got together.

---

**Four and a half years ago:**

It was the beginning of June. Izzy had just got home from her first year in Salem and she was obviously glad to be home. It was more than clear that she wasn't that school's biggest fan.

"What do you think we should do in this holydays?" Mia asked her daughter while they were cleaning the kitchen after their lunch.

"I don't know" she answered "I've already did my homework in the ride back home. I was bored, so I'm free for anything"

"We should start planning, or the holidays will be over before we even do something" Mia declared

"I'll think about that later" Izzy said "Now I'm going to unpack"

"Don't forget to put your clothes in order, missy!" she yelled.

Mia was finishing washing the plates when someone rang the doorbell. She wasn't expecting anyone to come that afternoon. _I wonder who it is_ she thought.

She opened the door and looked, shocked, at the figure standing there.

"Hi Mia" Sirius greeted her.

She couldn't form a word in her brain, It was like a short-circuit was going on her head.

"Won't you invite me in?" he asked.

She moved out of the way, still incapable of talking, and closed the door behind him.

"You seem more silent than I remembered you" he said.

She was looking at him like if he was a ghost. He was pale and very thin. However his eyes were shinning in her sight. _What are you doing?_ Her brain asked _You've been waiting for this moment for years, say something, woman!_

"You were in Azkaban" she whispered "Dumbledore told me. They sent you there even though you didn't do anything" he smiled when he heard her say that "How come you are here? This must be the part of the dream when I wake up."

"I assure you are not dreaming, love" he said smiling "I am one hundred percent real. I escaped from there, Azkaban. I'm on the run, but I assure they wont find me here. The Canadian magical community doesn't even know about me"

She got closer to him and, hesitantly, touched his face. _He is real_ the words echoed in her head.

"You came!" Mia started "Like you promised. How did you find me?"

"Dumbledore gave me your address" Sirius told her.

"He probably forgot to warn me that you were coming" Mia said.

And then, he kissed her. She waited faithfully for thirteen years for that kiss, for the man she loved to come back to her. The kiss was soft and tender like he was afraid of breaking her. But at the same time it was passionate, not like those they shared once in a while before they confessed their feeling to each other. It was more than that.

When they broke the hug, Mia rested her head in his chest, so many thoughts were running through her mind. He was really there, with her. She broke the hug and looked at his eyes. _Just like Izzy's_ she thought. _Izzy!_ She had to tell him! She had to tell her!

"You should probably sit down" she said "There is something I need to tell you"

He looked worried "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just need to tell you something, something very important"

"Okay"

"When I left England, I was sure I wouldn't bear being away from you" Mia started "For the first month, I cried every night because I missed you so much. I thought I wouldn't last even a year without you. But as you can see, I lasted thirteen. You must be asking yourself how. The reason is that I had someone. There was one person that kept me fight, that gave me one more reason to live"

Sirius' face fell. He was about to talk but Mia stopped him.

"It is not what you think!" she continued "I didn't have an affair, or a boyfriend or anything like that. That person isn't even a guy, so take that look out of your face! I promised I'd wait for you, and I did! I'd wait thirteen more years if it was needed!"

"So who was this mysterious person?"

She smiled at him and said "Our child"

He looked at her incredulously "Our what?"

"I was pregnant when I left, I didn't know it yet though" Mia explained "I wanted to tell you, but there was no way of doing it. So, on December 15th 1981, our baby was born. A girl. I named her Isabelle Kathleen Black, Izzy. She has been the light of my life for the last years"

"We have daughter?" Mia nodded "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's upstairs unpacking. She got home from school today" Mia answered "Let me tell her first, okay?"

"Okay"

Mia got up the stairs and knocked at her daughter's door.

"I'm almost done!" Izzy said from the inside "Did someone rang the doorbell?"

"Yeah" Mia answered when she came in.

Izzy looked at her "You seem odd"

"I need to talk to you" Mia told Izzy.

"Okay" Izzy sat in her bed and told her mother to do the same thing.

"Honey, you know what happened to your father"

"They sent him to that wizards prison, even though he is innocent" Izzy said

"Exactly. The thing is, well, how can I say this … he escaped from there"

"What? How? They say it is impossible! Do know if he is okay? Where is he?" Izzy asked nervous

"I don't know how he escaped, but I'm sure he is okay" Mia answered

"How can you be so sure of that? Maybe he is hurt, maybe--"

"I am completely sure he is alright, honey … He is in our living room"

Izzy looked at Mia like if she was mad "You mean, downstairs, in this house?"

"Want me to take you there?" Mia asked, getting up.

Izzy simply nodded and followed her mother.

Sirius was looking around the room when he heard Mia descending the stairs. She was being followed by a brown haired girl who looked to be about twelve years old. That was his daughter. His and Mia's daughter.

"Izzy, this is your father, Sirius Black"

Izzy kept looking at him. _She probably doesn't even like me, she didn't know me for most of her life _Sirius thought.

Suddenly, she started running to him and hugged him tightly.

Sirius was more than surprised by that action. He hugged his daughter back, and looked at Mia, who was silently crying.

"I've waited for so long to meet you, dad" Izzy said in her fathers ear

"I'm so glad to meet you too" he answered. He broke the hug and looked at her closely. The first thing he noticed were her grey eyes "Nice eye colour you've got there"

She laughed softly and answered "You too"

"Why don't we join your mother before she falls to the ground sobbing?" Sirius suggested

"Oh, shut up!" Mia ordered him.

"Come on ladies, we've got loads of catching up to do" he said.

---

For the next few months, they lived like a family, until the middle of August, when Sirius needed to go back to England.

"Please, come back when you can" Izzy told her father.

"I promise I'll do my best" Sirius answered.

She hugged her father "I love you daddy" she told him

"I love you too, Izz" he answered her.

He let go of his daughter and turned to Mia.

"I'm sorry I can't stay" he apologised "but things are getting complicated back at home. I'm needed there"

"I understand" Mia told him "I would go too, but I can't put Izzy in risk"

"It's okay, I'll come back as soon as I can. I'll always love you Mia" he said

"So will I" she said, and they kissed.

Sirius climbed to Buckbeack's back and waved them. Then, he was gone.

---

**Present day:**

Sirius and Izzy had fallen asleep again.

Mia was looking at them. _Thank Merlin I have them_ she thought.


	13. Let the games beguin

One month after the incident that sent Mia to the Hospital Wing, Valera Gray, the muggle studies' teacher convoked a meeting with her fellow colleagues in order to plan a school competition.

"It would be a competition between the house teams" she explained "There would be five different kinds of activities, all muggle, of course: Basketball, Golf, a Food competition, a Swimming race and a Mathematics contest. What do you think?"

"I think it is a really good idea" McGonagall declared. "Those who agree, raise their hands"

Everyone, except Ned Remington, the Slytherin head, raised their hands.

"What Neddy?" Sirius mocked "Afraid you'll lose?"

"No" he answered "I just think it is a waste of time. But if you all agree, we, the Slytherins will give our best"

After they all left the room, Sirius approached Remington.

"What if we spice this a little more?" Sirius asked him "We could make a bet"

"What kind of bet?" Remington inquired back

"Well, if Gryffindor gets better classified then Slytherin…your house will use pink uniforms for one week. Your turn, give me your worst."

"I hear the Gryffindor dorms have a nice view. If we get better classified than you, we'll switch for a week"

"Your on!" Sirius answered

---

"You did what?" Ron asked "Are you nuts? If the Slytherin get in our dorm, I'll move to the forest!"

"Good thing me and Ginny have our own dorms!" Harry said

"Oh come on! Don't be so melodramatic!" Sirius told them "If I were you, I'd fill in some activity. The try outs will be next Thursday"

That Friday, the lists and the rules were affixed in the entrance hall

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Bas**__**ketball – **__Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley_

_**Gol**__**f –**__ Monica Gray_

_**Food – **__Ron Weasley_

_**Swim –**__ Tess Keynes_

_**Math:**_

_**Advanced – **__Hermione Granger_

_**Medium –**__ Demelza Robins _

_**Initiate –**__ Lucas Gray_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Bas**__**ketball – **__Lenny Burke/Abigail Pucey_

_**Golf –**__ Daphne Greengrass_

_**Food – **__Gregory Goyle_

_**Swim –**__ Lisa Brennan_

_**Math:**_

_**Advanced – **__Blaise Zabini _

_**Medium –**__ Graham Pritchard _

_**Initiate –**__ Eric Flint_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Bas**__**ketball – **__Megan Jones/Ernie Macmillan_

_**Golf –**__ Susan Bones_

_**Food – **__Wayne Hopkins_

_**Swim –**__ Camille Jenkins_

_**Math:**_

_**Advanced – **__Hannah Abbot_

_**Medium –**__ Laura Madley_

_**Initiate –**__ Lucy Summerby_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Bas**__**ketball – **__Michael Corner/Su Li_

_**Golf –**__ Luna Lovegood_

_**Food – **__Kevin Entwhistle_

_**Swim –**__ Jack Brennan_

_**Math:**_

_**Advanced – **__Anthony Goldenstein_

_**Medium –**__ Orla Quirke_

_**Initiate –**__ Martha Coleman_

_**Number of rounds per activity:**_

_**Bas**__**ketball – **__2_

_**Golf –**__ 1_

_**Food – **__1_

_**Swim –**__ 2_

_**Math – **__3_

_The who wi__ns each round, will receive one point. The one who gets the most points will win. If there is a tie, an extra activity will be added._

"I see you two didn't get in any activity" Monica told Izzy and Derek

"I didn't even try out" Izzy said "I suck in Math and I'm too lazy too get in one other activity"

"You bet me in the golf try out!" Derek told Monica.

"What can I say? I play it since I was twelve" she said.

---

Two days later, the Gryffindor team was sitting in the common room.

"Okay guys!" Sirius started "Ready to win?"

"Yeah" They all said in a bored voice

"Tell them why we have to win Slytherin, Sirius" Ron hissed.

"Because Neddy will bug for the rest of our lives if we don't!" Sirius answered

"Not that reason, the other one" Harry said

"Hey! I told you that in confidence!" Sirius told him outraged

"No, you didn't!" Ron said he turned to the rest of the team "The Slytherin will take over our dorms for a week if we don't beat them!"

"What?" they all asked

"And what will they do if we beat them?" Ginny asked

"They'll wear pink uniforms for a week" Ron answered

"That sucks!" Monica said

"Whose idea was that?" Hermione asked

"His" Harry said pointing to Sirius

"Even you, Brutus?" Sirius asked his godson in a dramatic voice.

"I'm sorry" Izzy, who had just came into the room, started "my father did what?"

"He made a bet with Remington. If we lose to Slytherin we have to switch dorms with them for a week" Ginny told her in an angry voice.

Izzy hit her father in the back of the head

"Ouch!" he complained

"If we lose, I'll move to your tower and take over your bed. You'll sleep in the couch!" she threatened him.

"That is against the rules!" he told her.

"Like I care!" she shouted.

"Fine! Let's go people!" he ordered

---

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin both won the first round of Basketball. In the end of the afternoon, they would be competing against each other.

Jack won the first round of the swimming race and the Ravenclaw were tied with Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Now, it was time to the food competition

"Hungry, Ron?" Izzy asked.

"Hell, yeah!" he answered her "you didn't let me have my breakfast!"

"Everyone has to make sacrifices for the team, you have a table full of hot dogs to eat, you need to be starving!" she explained

"She's right mate" Harry agreed "Concentrated?"

"Yeah!" he answered

"Hopkins and Entwhistle are not threatens" Ginny told him "Goyle will get full … eventually. Anyway, I saw him eating a huge breakfast"

"If you feel sick, stop eating and call madam Pomfrey or Liz" Hermione declared "I don't want my boyfriend ill"

"Hermione! You can't tell him that!" Sirius complained "Keep eating until you black out Ron!"

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked him incredulously "Don't listen to him, Ron!"

Professor Gray called them to the competition.

"Ready?" she asked "Go!"

Goyle was eating like an oaf but Ron wasn't so far behind him.

"Go Ron!" Ginny shouted

"Show them!" Hermione yelled

Ron and Goyle had half a dozen hot dogs left and were still tied. The others were far behind them. Remington called Gray and she looked away. In that moment, Goyle got closer to Ron and punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Ron yelled in pain.

While Ron was numb by the pain, Goyle ate the rest of his hit dogs.

"The cheating bastard!" Sirius shouted and went to talk to Gray, to see if he could do anything. However she hadn't seen the scene, so Slytherin won the point.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked him, when she reached him

"Yeah, the idiot distracted me, sorry guys"

"It wasn't your fault!" Izzy told him "You were great!"

Next it was the math competition. Hermione was the first to compete as she was in the advanced level. Hermione finished the equation that was given to the contestants, way quicker that the others. Now, Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied in front.

Hufflepuff had one single point from Susan Bones' victory in Golf. Jack Brennan won again in the swimming competition, so Ravenclaw were tied with Gryffindor and Slytherin again.

"Okay, I've seen Slytherin's earlier game. Attack Pucey's left, she is awful with that. And Burke is just size, if you make a complicated move, his brain will shut down" Hermione instructed Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione" Ginny said "We'll try to remember that"

"Yeah" Harry agreed "Wish us luck!"

"Good luck!" she said.

By the end of the game, they had won by the triple. Gryffindor was in front.

However, in an unexpected move, the Ravenclaws won the last two rounds of the mathematics competition.

"Well, the Ravenclaws may have won us" Sirius started "but we won the Slytherin. And you know what that means? The Slytherin will wear pink for a week!"

They all burst out laughing.

---

"Hey" Mia called her husband when she found him in the hallway "I heard the Slytherin will look like an army of Barbies for a week, thanks to you"

"Say it. I'm a genius" Sirius told her

"I can't. Your ego is choking me" she joked

"But you still love me" he said

"Yeah, I still love you" Mia answered

"Do you think the Slytherins will hide, so they won't be utterly humiliated?" Sirius wondered

"I hope so! A week free of them would be a paradise!"

---

"Hey guys!" Izzy greeted the Trio and Ginny when they came into the common room "Gred and Forge sent us a list of possible pranks we can do to the Slytherin"

"Cool!" Ginny said "Let me see that"

_1. Turn their skin pink, like their uniforms _

"That is too cliché" Harry comented

_2. Make them sound like cats when they try to speak_

"That Remembers me too much of Umbridge" Ron said

_3__. Fill their common room with Cornish pixies _

"I like this one" Izzy stated

_4. Turn them into snakes for a day_

"We can't do this one" Hermione said "They wouldn't be able to go to classes"

"Hermione!" they chorused

_5. Cover their body's with poodle hair, it would look amazing with their pink outfits_

_Tell us the ones you pick, and I (Forge) will send you everything you need._

"We have to do this one!" Ginny yelled

"And the third 'Terror in the Slytherin dorms'" Izzy declared.

"That's set then!" Harry said "I'll owl them back"

"Tell them we'll send photos, I'll borrow dad's camera" Izzy told him

---

Two days later, the group, was hiding behind a statue in front of the portrait that covered the entrance to Slytherin's common room.

"How long 'till it starts?" Ginny asked

Harry looked at his watch "One minute, if Hermione's charm in the cages worked"

"Kreacher said it looked OK after he left the room" Hermione said "I don't see any factor that could make it fail. We spent the last--"

She was interrupted by a bunch of screams that came from the Slytherin Common room.

Suddenly, loads of Slytherins covered in white hair and using pinks outfits started running from their portrait hole.

"Take pictures Izz" Harry said "And no flash, or we'll be spotted"

"I know, I know" she answered while taking all the photos she could.

Goyle and Malfoy were trying to hit the pixies with pillows that they brought from their dorms, but all of a sudden, a pixie came and put Goyle's pants down.

"This is better than I expected" Ron said

"I'll never be able to contain my laugher when I see Goyle" Ginny declared

"Wait until your brothers see this" Izzy told her

**A/N: I'm protesting! I want at least one review before I update again! My ego need to be fed.**


	14. NEWT's, Leaving and Summer break

It had been one and a half months since the competition. The twins' birthday passed and so did the Easter holidays.

In the previous day, the Gryffindor quidditch team won the cup and they celebrated all night long.

"Two days from now" Mia said to the 7th year Gryffindors (who looked extremely tired) and Ravenclaws in her class "you will have your transfiguration NEWT. Please, don't freak you! If you are nervous it will be more difficult to concentrate. You only need to use your heads. If you studied decently and you're calm you'll most likely pass. If you have any doubt, if you need any help, I'm available to help you. I'll concede you today's class to train"

Everyone loved Mia as a teacher, she was calm and unlike McGonagall, didn't put too much pressure on her students. They knew she was always available to help them if they didn't understand anything.

Mia was «patrolling» around the classroom trying to see her student's progress. She smiled while she was parading proudly her swollen stomach.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting together in a long table training human transfiguration. Hermione, a simple movement of her wand, turned Ron's eyes dark brown. Harry was paired with Ginny and turned her hair blond.

Mia was right next to them and said "Good work Harry and Hermione! Ginny now you look like Elizabeth's daughter, except for the eyes"

"Oh, I can fix that" she turned her wand to her eyes and murmured a spell. Suddenly, they turned bright blue.

"Good job! Ten point for Gryffindor…each. I'm in a generous mood"

They all laughed.

A little while later, the bell rang and they left for their next class. Mia sit in her desk and started correcting some essays until Izzy came into the room. She pulled a chair next to Mia's desk, sit and laid her head in the table.

"What is wrong with you?" Mia asked

"I'm sleepy" Izzy answered

"You have gone to sleeping earlier" her mother told her "Not partying 'till dawn"

"I didn't party 'till dawn" she murmured "By four o' clock I was already in bed. Now, let me sleep. Wake me up in half an hour"

Mia kept correcting the essays until her husband also came through the door with the twins who run to her.

"What is this? Black family reunion in my classroom?"

"They were missing their mommy" Sirius answered. He looked at Izzy "What's up with this one?"

"The Gryffindors were celebrating their victory 'till late hours" she answered.

"That's my girl!" Mia glared at him.

"Well, 'your girl' is now incapable of keeping her eyes opened during classes" she told him.

"Thank god she'd going to have divination, a nice class for a nap" he said

"Sirius!"

"I'm kidding!" Sirius told her "So, how is my son?" he asked Mia patting her belly

"You mean your daughter?" she asked

"Want to make a bet it is a boy?" he asked her in a daring tone.

"Fine. The one who loses will breastfeed for the first month" Mia said

"Hey, that is not fair!" he complained

"Life is not fair, honey" Mia told him

---

Evie, Lucas, Tess and Jack were studying in the library for their exams.

Suddenly, Lisa Brennan, Jack's sister and their least favourite person, approached them.

"I need to talk to you" Lisa told her twin.

"That would be the first time in … two months" he answered coldly "You can talk in front of my friends, I don't care."

"Well, I do!" she told him

He turned to his friends and asked "Do you mind if I leave for a minute?"

"Go along" Evie answered.

He followed his sister for outside the library.

"What do you want?" he asked her

"I wanted to ask you if you'll stick with me this summer" she said

"What do you mean?"

"It has always been the two of us. Mum and Dad were just too busy to care about us" she started "I wanted to know if this summer would be the same"

He was looking deeply at her.

"Why do you do this? Why do you treat my friends like trash?" he asked her

"Because they are stupid and I don't like them!" she answered.

"That was the stupidest answer I've ever heard!" he told her "I'll … interact with you this summer, just don't ask me to act like I used to. You've made your choice. You chose to change, for worse. I won't abandon you, we've always been there for each other when mom and dad were gone, but things won't be the same until you change"

He left leaving his sister alone in the hallway.

---

Three days later, there were no more exams, no more OWL's, no more NEWT's, to the students' relief.

"We are one week away of finishing Hogwarts!" Ron said "How cool is that?"

"Speak for yourself!" Izzy said "I've still one more year left. Not that I mind"

"I bet you'll feel just like us in a year!" Harry told his god sister "Now we will start our real lives!"

"You'll still do the auror training, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I thought maybe I could work in the ministry. In the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so I could fight for the house elves rights"

"Oh, come on! You're still thinking of that?" Ron said

"At least I already have a plan!" she told him "What about you?"

"I'm going to help George with the store for now. Maybe I'll start auror training later"

"Well" Ginny started "I received an owl from the Holyhead Harpies. They are asking me to try out for the team"

"That is great!" Izzy said "I hope you get in, so you can get us free tickets!"

They burst out laughing.

---

It had been a week since then, and it was time to go home. This time, the head and prefects didn't have to be in their own compartment so the whole group, including Monica, Derek, Luna and Neville, was sited in the biggest compartment of the train. Being friends with the heads had its benefits.

"How sad" Luna said "this was the last time we were in Hogwarts as students. Except you three of course" she refered to Monica, Derek and Izzy.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe" Ginny said.

Several hours later, the train reached Kings Cross. Finally, Harry ,Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna finished their last ride from Hogwarts.

---

"It is so damn hot!" Mia complained. She was eight and a half months pregnant and her hormones were completely unbearable.

"Mia, I casted all the refreshing charms I know in this room" Sirius said, wrapped in a blanket along with his oldest daughter "It is freezing!"

"Colder than this, only in the North Pole!" Izzy agreed.

The twins were in the burrow, being spoiled by their auntie Molly.

"I hate these stupid hormones! And these swollen ankles! And my back aches!" Mia said

"I know honey, I know" Sirius heard that since the beginning of her eight month.

Izzy looked at the clock in the wall. Two o' clock.

"I've got to go to work" she told them "George is waiting for me"

"You've been spending a lot of time with George" Sirius stated

"Of course I have! I work with him, remember?" Izzy answered "The fact that he is sexy like hell doesn't have anything to do with that" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey!" Sirius said "Don't push it Isabelle!"

"I'm making fun of you, dad! I've got to go. Bye" She aparated out of the house.

Sirius looked at his wife. She seemed a little uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water" he said

"Thanks"

He came back with the water and sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"I think I'm having contractions" she said

"What? It is too early!"

"Apparently the baby doesn't agree"

"What do we do? What do we do?" he was freaking out

"Calm down! Floo Liz, the grab the portkey and take me to St. Mungus" she instructed him.

Five minutes latter, they were in St. Mungus and Liz was waiting for them.

"That baby is in a hurry!" Liz said "Don't worry Sirius, everything will be alright. She is thirty-eight weeks along. Usually there are no problems"

Probably due to the fact that she already had been through that two times, two hours later she was ready to push. Izzy had arrived shortly after her mother was admitted and wished her good luck before leaving the room.

"Come on Mia! Push!" Liz ordered her

"I'm too tired!" Mia said

"No you're not" Sirius told her "You can do this, I know you can!"

"Please Mia" Liz said "One big push and it will be over!"

She nodded and in the next contraction pushed as hard as she could. Then, it was over. A baby cry filled the room.

"See? You did it!" he whispered in her hear and kissed her in the cheek.

"I did it" she said in a tired voice "Where is the baby?"

"Right here" Liz said as she brought the baby wrapped in a yellow blanket "It is a boy"

"I told you it was a boy" Sirius said.

Mia glared at him in return. Liz put the baby in her arms and she looked adoringly at her baby son.

"He has your hair" Mia declared

"Yeah, he does" he agreed while he caressed the baby's face "We have to name him"

"Yeah, we do" she said "I had an idea. Why don't we name him after Lily and James?"

"I don't think Lily suits him" Sirius told her.

"She doesn't mean to call him Lily, you idiot!" Liz told him

"Hey, no swearing in front of the baby!" Mia demanded "She's right. Not Lily, Evan, like her surname!"

"Evan" he repeated "I like it! Evan James. Evan James Black"

"Yeah, our Evan" Mia said looking at the baby "Want to hold him?"

"I'll probably break him in a half!"

"No, you won't!" she said "You've held Teddy loads of times and nothing happened. Come here"

He approached her and she carefully put the baby in his arms. He looked a little scared in the beginning but a while later it seemed like he was a pro.

"See? It is easier than it looks!" Mia told him.

"Yes, it is" he agreed "If you don't mind, I'll take this little guy to meet his big sister"

She nodded and he left the room. Izzy was taking a nap in a chair in the corridor.

"Hey Izz" he said trying to wake her "I have someone here that wants to meet you"

Izzy was slowly waking up and suddenly, she noticed the bundle in her fathers arms.

"Meet your baby brother" he told her.

She took the baby of his arms "What is his name?"

"Evan James Black" he answered

"Alex was smaller than him. Probably because he was a twin" Izzy said "George said he would call everyone. They must be arriving soon. How's mom?"

"Tired. Other than that she's happy" he declared "Very happy"


	15. Fathers and Surprises

Two days after Evan's birth, Mia and Sirius were finally bringing him home.

When they arrived, Liz was waiting for the happy family.

"I wanted to be the first to welcome you lot home" she said "And also need to talk to the mommy"

"She always has a second purpose" Sirius told his kids in a mocking voice

"Someone is about to be punched in the face" she told them, mimicking Sirius' tone.

"Oi! Stop it!" Mia demanded "Izzy, will you take Evan to his cradle?" she asked her daughter while passing her the baby

"My pleasure" she answered smiling and started talking to her little brother in a baby voice.

"And we" Sirius started, mentioning himself and the twins "are going to play in our brand new pool!"

"Yay!" Mandy and Alex shouted

"Come on, the one who brings the bathing suit downstairs faster, will get an ice cream!" he dared his children

"He is really good with kids" Liz said

"Yeah, he is" Mia agreed and walked into the living room "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Kingsley proposed" she told her in a matter-of-factly tone

"What?! Oh my god, congratulations" Mia said "You said yes, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Liz stated proudly "But the thing is, in order to avoid problems, we decided to contact the prison where my ex-husband was locked, to see if he hadn't escaped or something"

"And?" Mia asked

"He's dead" Liz declared "He died with pneumonia two months ago"

"Oh" Mia said "I don't know what to tell you. Have you told Evie?"

"Yeah, she just said 'okay', and went to her room, when I went there, she was simply reading. Don't you think it is odd?"

"It is little unusual, but at the same time, she never met him, it wasn't like it would make her world fall apart" Mia explained

"You're probably right. Kingsley is back at home with her. He'll floo call me if there is any problem. Now, let's fuss over that baby of yours"

---

Evie came into the living room where Kingsley was sit, reading the Prophet.

"Hey Eve" he greeted her using the name he always called her. She joined him in the couch and stood quiet "You okay with your father's death?" he asked her

"My father is not dead" she said

He made a worried face "Eve, you know that Orson died two months ago"

"I know that he died, but I've been in my room thinking and I realized that Orson Fisher or Edward Connors wasn't really my father, I mean, biologically he was, but not in my heart"

Kingsley was about to speak, but Evie interrupted him.

"Because in my heart, I have another father" Evie started "The one who postponed a lot of important meetings in order to go see me in the Muggle Studies' competition, and that, even though I didn't win the race, hugged me and said he was proud of me. The one who was waiting with my mom in the platform when I arrived from Hogwarts and right after that took us to the harpies' game. What I mean to say is that you, Kingsley, are one hundred times more my father than he would ever be"

"Only one hundred?" he asked playfully

"One thousand. But the point is, can I call you dad?"

"Won't you mother mind?" he inquired her.

"Of course she won't, she'll love it" she answered

"Well, if you're so sure your mom will be pleased, than you can call me dad"

"Great, dad!" she said before hugging him tightly.

---

Two hours later, Liz arrived home and found Kingsley making a sandwich.

"Hello mister minister" she said kissing him in the cheek "How is she?"

"Better than you think" he answered "We had a chat and she told me that I was one hundred times more her father than your ex would ever be. She also asked me to call me dad"

"Really?" Liz asked incredulously "That is wonderful"

"I want to adopt her, after we get married"

Liz was speechless, she grab him and kissed him fiercely.

"Is that a yes?" he asked her after they broke the kiss

"Yes!" she said in an excited voice "But what about the wedding? We have to do it until the end oh Summer break, so Evie can be here, you can officially adopt her in the same day. We are in the middle of July, so we have to get married in less than a month"

"Two weeks" he said

"Two weeks?" she asked

"Sirius had one day, so don't complain" he told her "I want a honeymoon and one month to enjoy my new wife and daughter before she leaves to school. What do you say?"

"We have to talk to Molly, she is good in planning those things, and also a place to make the wedding"

"We can do it in my house" he said "You love that house, I saw your eyes twinkle when you came in there. And no reporter can step in there"

"I think we have all set then"

---

_**Minister **__**Shacklebolt gets married**__ by Miranda Otis_

_Yesterday night, the __ministry's spokesman officially announced that the minister got married in a discreet ceremony to his one year long girlfriend, healer Elizabeth Harper. The couple belonged to the same class in Hogwarts and six months ago, they revealed they were dating._

_It was also announced that Miss Evangeline Harper, the bride's daughter from her first marriage (see page 9), was fully adopted by the minister, being called now Evangeline Shacklebolt._

The Daily Prophet_ congratulates the couple._

_More details page 9._

"At least it wasn't Skeeter writing it" Harry declared after reading the article.

"Yeah, she would probably tranfigurate Liz to a monster" Ginny agreed "How does it feel to have your name in the front page, miss Shacklebolt?" she asked Evie playfully, who was staying in the Burrow while Kingsley and Liz were in honeymoon.

"It feels…odd" she answered "It was only now that I realized I am the minister's daughter"

"You'd batter get used to it" Harry told her. Evie went outside to help Molly in her chores "What time is it?"

"11 o'clock" Ginny answered "Ron and Hermione must be arriving from their small vacations in the Fiji"

"You know, we could take some vacations as well" Harry suggested "We'll only start our jobs a month from now. I could send some owls and tomorrow we would be shipping out to the Caribbean or Dubai"

"If you postpone that offer one day or two, I may accept it" Ginny answered. She kissed him fiercely and quickly, the kiss turned into a full snogging session.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Ron asked when he came in followed by Hermione.

"What does it look like?" Ginny asked "Nice tan you've got there" she said sarcastically. Apparently they were as pale as they went.

"We used a lot of sunscreen" Hermione told her blushing.

"Sure you did" Harry said "So, did anything interesting happened in these vacations of yours?"

Hermione used her best locking charms in the door and Mufliato.

"Okay, I suppose it did" Ginny said looking at Hermione curiously.

"Well, you know, next to the hotel where we were staying, there was this beautiful chapel" Hermione started "A wedding chapel"

"Oh boy" Harry and Ginny said

"One night, when we were taking a walk" Ron continued "we had this idea. We could avoid getting mom nervous about one more wedding, so--"

"Please tell me you didn't elope in that chapel" Ginny begged

They both blushed "We did" Hermione answered "there is only one thing we have to do"

"What?" Harry asked

"They said we needed a Best man and a Maid of Honour to sign the papers before we owl them back to the chapel, and they send the Marriage Certificate to the British Ministry of Magic" Hermione explained.

"And you want us to sign them" Ginny finished and Hermione nodded passing her the papers.

Ginny grabbed the papers and signed them. And so did Harry.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said hugging them both "We'll tell Molly tomorrow"

"Congratulations guys. You'll be in so much trouble" Ginny told her. She turned to Harry and said "Send those owls and start packing. Maybe leaving tomorrow morning wouldn't be such a bad idea"

"You're leaving?" Ron asked "How can you abandon us like that?"

"We're just going on vacations" Harry explained "As we signed the papers we'd probably be in as much trouble as you two. We prefer to avoid the first wave of your mother's anger. I give you my best wishes"

"Also, after the results of your short vacation, mom would refuse to let us go after you tell her. Bye" Ginny told them and she left with Harry to make the arrangements for the trip.

"We're so screwed" Ron murmured

"Yeah" Hermione agreed

---

Harry and Ginny were sitting in a travel agency in Diagon Alley, trying to chose the where to spend their vacations.

"So, Dubai?" Harry asked

"Dubai it is!" Ginny agreed

"Well, well, well" Someone behind them said "What do we have here?"

They turned around and saw Sirius with Alex and Evan.

"Don't do that!" Ginny snapped "You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry" he apologised "But what on Earth are you doing in a travelling agency?"

"Nothing" Harry said nervously

"Nothing, hum?" Sirius asked sarcastically "I suppose Dubai is a nice place to do _nothing_"

"Fine, we'll tell you as long as you keep your month shut!" Harry told him, annoyed "We're going on vacations, together"

"Oww, their first vacations together" Sirius said in a mocking voice

"Anyway" Ginny continued "Where are Mia, Izzy and Mandy?"

"According to them, they are 'doing girl stuff'. I'm not sure what that means. So, I decided to take the boys for a walk"

"Who would believe it? Sirius doing 'daddy stuff'" Harry joked

"Shut up, Potter!" he told his godson, hitting him playfully in the head.

"Ouch!" Harry said "That hurt!"

"Not in front of the baby!" Ginny told them while taking Evan from Sirius' arms "He looks sleepy, I'll take him to George's apartment, to take a nap"

"Thanks Ginny" Sirius said

"Come along Alex, I'm sure George will be pleased to see you!" she told the little boy.

"Yay! Can I play with the Pygmy Puffs?" Alex asked

"Ask George" she answered "Will you take care of everything?" she asked Harry, mentioning the travel

"Sure" and she left the agency

"Let me guess, you'll propose her there" Sirius whispered to Harry

"Where did you get that idea?" Harry asked while signing the papers and giving them to the agent.

"Oh, please! I know you too well. You have the same look as James did when he was planning something big"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, are you?" Sirius insisted

"I found my mom's engagement ring in Gringotts" Harry stated "I was planning on giving it to Ginny"

"It to belong to James' mother, your grandmother, Judy, before he gave it to Lily, you know? It was also her engagement ring. Your grandparents were married for almost forty years, they died when James was eighteen"

"Looks like the ring has lot of history" Harry said

"I'm sure Ginny will love it"

The agent was back and gave the documents to Harry.

"The reservations in the Hotel are made The portkey will leave tomorrow by eight in the morning, Mr. Potter. Please be at the ministry one hour before it leaves. Here is your passport and Miss Weasley's and the rest of the documents" the agent instructed

"Thank you" and he left "Let's get back, Me and Ginny have loads of stuff to pack"

**A/N: Attention, I've just posted the prequel to this fiction, **_**Finding our way**_**. Please, please review. Now that I have two fics in progress, I really need reviews to push me.**


	16. The Lu Factor

The whole Weasley clan, except Ginny who had gone in a sudden travel with Harry, was in the Burrow's sitting room after they were contacted by Ron.

"So" George started "What did you want to say, Ronnie?"

"Yeah, we have jobs to attend" Charlie complained

"Quiet, you all!" Molly told them "Hermione and your brother want to speak. Go ahead"

"As you all know, me and Ron went on vacation to Fiji" Hermione started "The place was won--"

"We eloped!" Ron said suddenly

"RON! We were supposed to prepare them!" Hermione told him

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Weasley said "You ELOPED?!"

"We wanted to spare you from the stress of planning another wedding" Hermione tried to explain

"And you and dad did the same thing!" Ron snapped

"We were in the middle of a war! We didn't know if we would be here to see another day!" his mother explained

"Didn't you need a Best Man and Maid of Honour?" Arthur asked them

"The celebrant said they could sign the papers in here" Hermione explained

"And who might them be?" Molly asked glaring at them

"Er, that is not important, the thing is, we're sorry you weren't there. Maybe in couple of years we'll renovate our vows, and you'll be there"

"They're Harry and Ginny, aren't they? Looks like they done a bunk. We'll have a little chat later" Molly said coolly

"So, are we okay?" Ron asked nervously

There was a long, silent pause.

"As long as you do that renewal of your vows and I get to plan it, we're alright by me." Molly broke the silence "Congratulations darlings"

She hugged her son and daughter-in-law.

"I couldn't wish a better daughter-in-law" Arthur said "I count on your Muggle knowledge to enrich this old man's head"

"You still have long years ahead of you, Mr. Weasley" Hermione answered

"Oh please, we are family now, call us by our first names" Molly demanded

"Alright, Molly"

"Now, me and Arthur have to go" Molly announced "We need to go to Diagon Alley, to buy supplies. See you later" And they left

"You seem awfully quiet" Hermione commented to her Brothes-in-law

"We never thought Ron would actually make a move" Bill announced, verbalizing his brother's thoughts.

"Ickle Ronniekins is married!" Fred shouted from his portrait "Pat him in the back for me, will you Forge?"

"Congratulations Ron, you got the girl in the end!" George congratulated, patting him in the back, like his twin asked.

"Our little brother finally got married" Charlie said in his best dramatic voice

"Shut up" Ron murmured

"You know" Fred started "Charlie and George are the only 100 bachelors among us. Bill is married, Perce has Penny, I have Liesl, the hottest portrait in Hogwarts, by the way Forge, we have to find a way to let her visit all my portraits, I'm sure mom would love to meet her. Anyway Ron is also married and Ginny is a couple of steps away of being Mrs. Harry Potter. You two should start to worry"

If looks could kill, Fred Weasley would die, again.

---

Mia and Sirius were sitting in the doing absolutely nothing.

"I want to go back" Mia announced

"What?" Sirius asked confused "Go back where?"

"To my old town, in Wales" Mia answered "In vacation, I mean. I want to see what happened in there, I've been thinking of this since we came back, I just … wasn't ready"

"Fine by me" her husband agreed "I was kind of bored, actually. Hermione and Ron go to Fiji, Harry and Ginny to Dubai and we were…here, not that I don't like it, but changing the scenario is always nice"

"Okay, owl Izzy, I'm sure George will give her a week off"

---

Seeing her old town, brought Mia a lot of memories, good and bad.

Since she was a baby, it was her nanny, Lucy, more commonly known as Lulu, who took care of Mia. Her parents spent long periods of time working, they were in high places of the ministry, that required long travels around the world. She knew that they loved her in their own way, however it was not enough. Their stays at home were short, and only from time to time. Mia always said that parenthood didn't fit them. As the time went by, Lulu become more like her surrogate mother and less her nanny.

She was staying with Sirius and the kids in a cosy Inn. Sirius was in love with the restaurant, Izzy was in love with the pool, the twins were in love with the playroom. Basically, they loved the Inn, except for Evan, who didn't quite notice he wasn't at home.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around the town" Sirius announced "Want to come? I'm sure Izzy won't mind watching the kids"

"Go on. I'll join you later, I just have to put Evan to sleep" Mia answered and he nodded

He left the Inn and walked lazily around the town. It looked like the war hadn't reached it.

Suddenly, a short woman with brown hair, in her middle fifties stopped him.

"I always knew one day you'd come back" she started "Bad things always come back!"

"Hi Lu!" he greeted her nervously.

"Don't you 'Hi Lu' me. Sirius Black!" she ordered with a deathly glare "What did you do to my Mia? She came here, eighteen years ago, saying that she had to leave, that she couldn't be here. She was a wreck! And then, I never heard of her again! Maybe you were innocent of those crimes, but you should have stayed in prison. That is where you belonged for breaking my baby girl's heart!"

"Why on heart did you think it was my fault, Lulu?" Sirius asked her.

"I don't see another reason why she would leave without you!" Lulu answered coolly "Now, either you answer, or you get the hell away from here and go back to wherever you came from!"

"Hold your horses, woman! He's with me" Mia said when she reached them, grinning.

"M-Mia? Where have you been, young lady? No news for eighteen years?!" Lulu asked shocked.

"Young lady?" Sirius asked dubiously "Riiight"

"Shut up!" Lulu demanded "I'm not done with you!"

"Lucy Graham, you always liked Sirius! Why do you all of a sudden blame him for everything bad that happens in the world?" Mia asked

"Don't you try to escape Amelia!" Lulu told her surrogate daughter "You have a lot to explain!"

"As much as I wish to do it, I don't think the middle of the street is the right place for that!" Mia answered "I recall that in here people breathe gossip"

"Alright then. My home, NOW!"

"Why do I all of a sudden feel a teenager again?" Sirius whispered in Mia's ear

"How do you think I feel? She's never going to talk to me again when I tell that we got married!" Mia whispered back

They came into Lulu's familiar house and sit in the couch. Posters announcing the Hippie's ideals were hanging in the walls, even a Muggle photograph taken when Lulu was arrested in a protest was being shown proudly in the centre of the main wall.

"I'm waiting" she demanded

They explained the whole story of Mia's hiding, omitting Izzy and the twins' parts.

"But that was one year ago!" Lulu said "You came back last year and only now you come here?"

"I wasn't ready Lu! I'm sorry! You were so pissed off when I left and refused to tell you where I was going" Mia answered "I thought you wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what? I always understood you!" Lulu declared

"This was different! I thought you wouldn't understand the fact that I got pregnant with Sirius' daughter, even though we weren't married! There! I said it! Happy?" Mia told her

"You have a daughter?" her old nanny asked incredulously

"Yes, I do. I found out one month after I went into hiding. I was afraid you'd reject me! You were so angry!"

"Mia! I'd never reject you! Why would I? You can't find a woman of my age more open minded than me, I was an hippie even before that ideal spread around the world! I believe Peace and Love was the motto. As for being angry, don't you think seventeen years were enough to calm down?" Lulu stated "I seriously hope you brought that daughter of yours, because I can't wait to see that girl!"

"Actually" Mia started "I don't have only a daughter. You know, Sirius visited me when he escaped from Azkaban and…you know"

"Oh boy!" she interjected

"Then we had twins, one boy and one girl. And two weeks ago, we had another boy!" Mia told her

She turned to Sirius "You really can't keep you hands away from her"

"Nope" he answered simply, shaking his head

"Mia Davis, mother of four" Lu said "You really have guts, woman!"

"Actually, it is Mia Black. We got married. I'm so sorry you weren't there, Lu. It was kind of sudden" Mia told her

"Sudden? We had less then a day to prepare!" Sirius said

"Are you angry?" Mia asked her mother on heart pleadingly

Lulu was silent for a moment "I'm not mad, just disappointed that you thought I wouldn't understand. I forgive you…for a price. I want you two and the kids here EVERY Easter. I don't care how, just find a way to spend it with me. And you're better have named one of those kids after me, or I'll hex like you've never have been!"

"I did use your last name as Alex's middle one" Mia said

"Good enough. I want to see them now!" the older woman demanded

"I don't remember you so cranky!" Mia complained

"It was the menopause. Get used, Amelia!" Lulu answered

---

When they reached the Inn, they found Izzy sitting on a couch reading with Evan sleeping in his carrier by her side. Mandy and Alex were running around the room, chasing each other. Sirius grabbed Mandy and started tickling her.

Mia sit next to Izzy.

"Izzy, meet Lulu, my nanny" Mia told her

She dropped the book and looked at the older woman "Lulu? The Lulu?"

"Looks like you heard about me" Lulu said proudly

"Let's just say that in my world your like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny" Izzy told her

"A myth?"

"No, an idol. I heard you were a hardcore hippie in your teenage"

"Lu, this is my daughter Isabelle" Lucy smiled when she heard the name "More commonly known as Izzy" Mia presented "Your biggest fan"

"You did a good job in there" Lulu commented "And call me Lulu, pal"

"And this" Mia told her aunt taking the baby out of his carrier "Is Evan James Black"

Lulu immediately took the baby from her arms.

"He actually looks like you the first time I saw you. When your grandmother asked me to be your nanny and put you in my arms, I felt like you were mine. She said I'd be the only one you'd have after she was gone, because your parents were too busy to bother about you. However, when I hold this baby I feel like he is yours. I'm sure you're a better parent then Susan and Phillip, as much as they loved you in their own way. I raised you for that" Lulu said

"Thanks Lu. And these two hell raisers are Amanda and Alexander, Mandy and Alex" she finally presented while pointing to the running children. Turning to Sirius Mia asked "What is taking you so long? Bring them here!"

"They are jumpy, just let them catch them" he hid behind the couch and when Alex came next to him, he caught him and brought him to his mother "One down, other to go"

"I want to go play!" Alex complained

"Are they always like this?" Lulu asked

"Only sometimes" Mia answered "Alex, this is Lulu"

"Lulu?" he asked

"Just call me Lu"

"Why?" he asked

"Because if you don't I'll tickle you until you cry" Lulu told him

"You're funny" he said

Sirius came back with his youngest daughter in the arms.

"Now this" Lucy said putting Evan back in this cot and taking Mandy in her arms "Is definitely your clone"

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"Mandy!" Mia warned "This is Lu"

"Hi Lu!" Mandy greeted

"Her middle name is Margaret, like grandma" Mia told her surrogate mother

"I've got to say Mia, you've got yourself a very nice family"

"Thanks Lu" Mia said

"So, where do you live?" she asked

"Next to hogsmeade during school breaks, in Hogwarts during school term. We teach in there. Me transfiguration, Sirius DADA" Mia explained

"And who takes care of the kids?" Lulu asked worried

"Us" Mia answered "When both of us are in classes, our house elf watches over them"

"That's mad! I'll owl the headmistress and tell her I'm moving to Hogwarts too, there is no way I'll let my little girl's children be taken care by an house elf!" Lu declared

"Lu, you really don't--" Sirius started

"Nonsense, I want to be part of their lives, I spent all these years in this place, bored. That will give me something to do"

"What about being an activist?" Mia asked playfully, remembering a chat they had a long time ago

"Oh please, I'm a fifty-six year old woman. I'm too old for that. Those neo-hippies can finish the job" She turned to Izzy "What do you think Izzy? Will you be able to handle an old woman strolling all around Hogwarts?"

"It depends" Izzy stated "How do you feel about pranks?"

"The best thing ever invented!" Lulu answered "You're so much funnier than your mother"

"Hey! I'm in here!" Mia complained

"Good, looks like I'll be able to convert your kids to 'Lu's philosophy': «Take all the fun you can from life»" Lu told Mia

"Lulu rocks" Sirius told Mia

"Then, why don't you marry her?" Mia asked bitterly

"Because you're so much prettier than her" Sirius answered before kissing her fully in the lips

"I had already forgot how sickening lovey-dovey they were" Lulu told Izzy who nodded.

---

**Meanwhile in Dubai**

Harry and Ginny were in the beach each laying in a hammock, making a toast with a Martini.

"Could these vacation be more dreamy?" Ginny asked while putting her sunglasses

"Yeah" Harry answered simply

"How?" Ginny asked

Harry reached his back pack, which was on the ground, next to him, and took a small box from it and gave it to Ginny "If you wore this"

Ginny opened the box and jumped when she saw what was inside it "Bloody hell!" she said mimicking her brother "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep" Harry told her, he turned to her and asked "Will you give me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" and she hugged him tightly.

"Can I have the ring back so I can put it in your finger?" he asked and she gave it to him.

Harry put it her finger and she admired the ring "It is beautiful"

"It was my mom's" he answered

"I love you" Ginny said

"I love you too" Harry answered

"Do you think we can extend these vacations one more week? I don't feel like coming back to reality yet" Ginny asked

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Harry answered "And I expect payback for that proposal"

"What kind of payback?" Ginny asked seductively

"That kind that doesn't involve leaving the room" Harry said grinning

"Take me back to the hotel, Potter. I want to pay that debt right now" Ginny said jumping in his arms.

"You naughty witch" Harry called her laughing.

**A/N: Review PLEASE! I'm begging you.**


	17. First date

It was the last day Izzy would work in George's store, that Summer Break.

Izzy was counting the profit until George approached her.

"So" he started "Are you ready for your last year in Hogwarts?"

"Yep, couldn't be more, specially being best friends with the head students" Izzy told him

"I heard the other day Monica and Derek telling you when they came here to the store" George said "You know, we'll open a new branch of the store in Hogsmeade. Owl me when you have one of those Hogsmeade weekends, maybe I can go there and we'll … spend it together"

Izzy looked at him incredulously "Like on a date?"

"Would you accept if I said yes?" he asked her, looking nervous

"Absolutely!" Izzy told him excited

"Then yes, like on a date" George confirmed "Don't forget to owl me!"

"I won't" Izzy promised. "I've got to go home, Mum and Dad are waiting. See you in hogsmeade"

"Yeah, see you there" George told her. Right after Izzy disapparated, he turned to the covered portrait of his twin "Let me guess, you were spying the whole time" and he removed the curtain with a wave of his wand.

"Lucky bastard" Fred said from his portrait "A date with the daughter of a Marauder!"

"What can I say? I'm irresistible, specially with my new ear" George pointed at his ear. One week ago, he had been called to St. Mungos, there they used a Muggle technique to give him a very realistic fake ear.

"Plastic surgery, tsk! Next what will you do? Get silicon boobs?" Fred mocked his twin

"I'm perfectly comfortable with my boobs, Gred. But thanks for the suggestion"

"You know Forge? Now, Charlie is the only 100 bachelor in the family. Poor Charlie" Fred said

---

Mia was finishing dinner when her daughter apparated in the middle of the kitchen. Izzy immediately ran to the door and locked it.

"Oh, oh" Mia said "I see trouble coming. Don't tell me you haven't packed for school tomorrow yet?"

"I already did, mom" Izzy told her "Guess what?"

"You won the 'Wizards' Lottery'" Mia tried

"I don't even play the Lottery" Izzy stated "I have a date!"

Mia looked at her daughter with a bored expression "Izzy, you have dates all the time in Hogwarts"

"But this is not just a date, mom!" she said "This is a date with George Weasley!"

"George Weasley?" Mia asked incredulously "The George Weasley you have a thing for since the day you met him?"

"Yes, that George Weasley!" Izzy confirmed "He just asked me out for my first Hogsmead weekend!"

"Congratulations Izzy!" Mia told her daughter and hugged her. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

Izzy went there and opened it to see Sirius standing in there.

"Why was the door locked?" he asked

Izzy looked at her mother _Should I tell him?_ The look in her face asked. Mia nodded.

She turned to her father, who had just sat by the table "I'm going in a date with George Weasley in the next Hogsmead weekend"

I looked back at her and simply said "Okay"

"Okay?!" Izzy asked surprised "No complaining? No 'he's too old for you'?"

"I'm not complaining because of your threaten to me back in December. And he's only three and a half years older than you, it is not that serious. Plus, I sympathise with the bloke" Sirius explained "Just don't tell him that, so he won't push it"

"Who are you and what did you do to my dad?" Izzy asked dramatically

"What? Want the old one back?" he inquired

"No, he was a pain in the ass" Izzy answered

"A pain in the ass, hum?" Sirius asked. Suddenly he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Mum! Help!" Izzy shouted

"Say I'm the 'Master dad'" Sirius told her

"I'd listen to him" Mia declared

"No!" she said laughing. He kept tickling her until she gave up "Fine! You're the 'Master dad'!"

He stopped and looked at her mischievously "See? Sirius Black always wins!"

"Okay, enough playtime" Mia said "Sirius, go get your kids"

"Yes, general" He was about to leave the kitchen when he turned back "Watch what you're wearing on that date, Izzy! We don't want the boy to faint"

---

School had started two weeks previous. Izzy was in her parents' tower preparing herself for the date with George. Mia and Lulu were helping her.

"This remembers me of your mother's first date with your father" Lulu was saying "She owled me all nervous asking what she should wear"

"Really?" Izzy asked interested

"Really. There was no reason to be so nervous. They were already dating, it was not like he was going to break up with her just because she had the wrong dress. But she kicked ass in that date"

"I had the best teacher. Lulu here could make a guy do anything she wanted. She was seduction in a human body" Mia explained her daughter.

"You have to thank me for your existence, Izzy. After all, if it wasn't me Mia would crash and burn" Lulu told Izzy

"No I wouldn't" Mia defended

Sirius entered the tower, coming for breakfast.

"Preparing a revolution?" Sirius asked when he saw the three women in the room

"Getting ready for a date" Mia corrected him.

Sirius looked at Lulu who was right next to Izzy.

"See what you do to my daughter, Lu" he warned the older woman

"You never complained when it was your wife, Sirius" Lulu answered

"That is why I worship you" he noticed Mia was shooting him a mocking glare at him "Even though your short and ugly"

"If she is ugly, I'm an abomination" Izzy told her father

"Listen to the girl" Lulu said

"I'm only allowed by your mother to notice hers and my kids' beauty" Sirius explained

"You make me sound like a tyrant" Mia said

"Okay, back to my date" Izzy started "How do I look?" she asked her father

"If he doesn't like you, he's an idiot" Sirius said "I never imagined I'd say this to my own daughter"

"11 o'clock. I've got to go" Izzy said "Wish me luck"

"Good luck!" they chorused

"I think this George is the one" Lulu stated

"She had a crush on him since she met him" Mia told her

"She did?" Sirius asked "Better him than the Ravenclaw bloke from last year. Corner wasn't it?"

"Yeah. A moron according to Ginny"

---

George was waiting for Izzy next to the new store's door.

"Hi" she said when she arrived

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked

"Sure"

They walked for a while, silently.

"So, where do you want to go first?" George asked her

"I don't know. Honeydukes?" She suggested

"Good idea"

After going to honeydukes, they went to the Three Broomsticks, to have lunch.

"I wanted to ask you on a date since that first summer you worked on the store" George told Izzy.

"Then, why didn't you?" she asked

"I was kind of low back then" he explained "I wouldn't be able to get over a rejection"

"I would have said yes"

"I didn't know that" George said "Why would you date an earless guy?"

"Why wouldn't I? The lack of an ear didn't make you less interesting. Not that I mind the new one" Izzy asked back

"Good answer. What makes me that interesting?"

"Loads of things! You're twenty-one and you have your own joke shop! You fought for it, you went against your mother's plans for your dream! People still remember your escape from Hogwarts. Not to mention that we share the love for mischief" Izzy told him

"Mischief is very important" George stated

"A basic need" she agreed "I see we are in the same wave"

Madam Rosmerta arrived with their lunch and they ate.

"Want to visit the new store?" George suggested when they finished.

"There is no way I'll miss it"

The store was slightly bigger than the one in Diagon Alley, filled with Hogwarts students.

"This used to be Zonko's. I'm moving to the apartment above the store, the one in Diagon Alley is smaller. Lee and Verity will manage the other store. This one will be in mine and Ron's care" George explained

"Are you going to move Fred's portrait here?" Izzy asked

"Sure I will" they moved closer to the counter where Ron and Ginny were working "Thanks for covering me, Ginny"

"No problem George, I had nothing to do today. Hi Izzy" Ginny greeted her

"Hi Ginny"

"Okay, we're going back to our date, if you don't mind"

They exited the store and noticed that one huge group of students was entering the store

"You've got a mine in there" Izzy commented

"Do you have plans after you finish Hogwarts? We could use another pair of hands"

"Are you offering me a job?" Izzy asked incredulously.

"More like partnership. I offered Lee but he said it was too much responsibility for him to help with the products. I think that with your intelligence and mischievous mind you'd be a great partner in the shop" he told her

"Woe, I don't know what to say. I didn't even finish Hogwarts and you're already offering me a future. That is more than I ever expected"

"If you have your own plans…" George started

"Are you kidding? I absolutely plan to accept!" Izzy said

"Really?" he asked

"Of course!" she answered

Suddenly, George got closer to her and kissed her and she kissed him back.

_This was too good to be truth_ Izzy thought _Now most be the time when I wake up from the dream_. The thing was, she wasn't waking up. Either that was a very persistent dream or she wasn't dreaming at all. Izzy was just melting in his arms.

George broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"Shut up!" Izzy ordered him and kissed him again.

Now George was the confused one. She was kissing him? That was just too good to be truth.

They broke the kiss once again and looked at each other

"That was…" George started

"…unreal" Izzy finished

"Why did you kiss me back?" he asked

"Are you kidding? Do you think that low of yourself? I kissed you back because I like you!" Izzy told him

"You do?" she nodded "That is good because I kind of like you too"

"Am I dreaming? Because that was what I was thinking while we kissed but this seems to be too persistent for a dream"

"If you're dreaming, so am I" George told her "What does that makes us? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"Usually, I only date someone after the fifth date" George's face fell "But I will consider all those times we worked together dates. It would make this our … 50th date. I'd really like to be your girlfriend" Izzy answered

"Then that's set" George said "Let's take a walk"

"I agree"

---

When Izzy arrived back to Hogwarts, she still felt like flying.

"Look Der, she is lost in dreamland" someone said.

"We're better help her find her way back to earth" other person continued.

Izzy looked around to see her best friends Monica Gray and Derek McDonald looking at her.

"Welcome back to the world" Derek said "How was your date?"

Izzy just sighed

"Apparently she lost her ability to speak" Monica said

"No, I didn't" Izzy answered

"She talks!" Derek stated faking amazement

"Tell us about that date, girl. We're itching to know" Monica demanded

"I'm hungry" Izzy said "I'll grab something from the kitchen. If you want to know details of the date, ask my boyfriend" and she started to walk in the kitchen's direction.

Derek and Monica looked at each other and then to their friend who was hurriedly walking away from them "YOUR BOYFRIEND?" they chorused and started to run after her.

"I like the sound of that" Izzy said "Boyfriend" she repeated trying to get used to the word

"You got the guy!" Monica said

"I did. All that snogging made me hungry. Hurry up, you two" Izzy called them

**A/N: School started, but I'll keep updating. However, I really, really need reviews. They inspire me for writing. By the way, the prequel is posted. You'll need to reed it in order to understand some things in this fiction.**


	18. A Christmas to remember

Through the following months, Izzy met with George every Hogsmead weekend. They walked around the village, snogged a bit and after that, he would take her back to Hogwarts.

Christmas was arriving quickly. Izzy only told Monica and Derek about her relationship with George. She suspected that her parents and Lulu already knew, they always knew everything. Much to Izzy's pleasure, they agreed to spend Christmas eve in the Burrow.

Lulu was helping Molly with the food but Mia and Sirius hadn't arrived yet, Izzy, however, decided to come with Lulu.

"It is like the old times" Lulu was telling Molly "Living in Hogwarts. Even though I have my own quarters"

"I envy you for that!" Molly stated

"It is only during school term, the rest of the year I live in Wales. But I'm thinking of moving closer to Mia. Maybe I'll buy the Shrinking Shack and remodel it"

"The Shrinking Shack?" Molly was looking at Lulu like she was mad "It is haunted!"

"No, it isn't. All the screaming was made by Lupin when he transformed" Lulu explained "Plus, it is not right in the centre of the village, so I won't be bothered by the noise. Your cousins could be horrible parents but in what came to my pay check, they we very generous, not to mention my job in that apothecary in Wales. I think I have enough money to buy it, remodel it and fill it with furniture"

"Have you told Mia about that?"

"No, maybe I will after Christmas"

---

Meanwhile, outside Ron, Harry, Ginny, Izzy, George and Charlie were getting ready to play quidditch. Hermione decided to be the referee.

"This game will be Weasley men – Me, Ron and George – vs. …Miscellaneous" Charlie said

"Hey!" Ginny complained "Why am I a 'Miscellaneous'?"

"Ginny" George explained "First, you are a girl, second, you're one step away of becoming Potter"

"Weasley-Potter" Ginny and Harry corrected

"Right" George agreed

"No Bludgers, so no Beaters" Charlie declared

"Why?" George asked

"We're only three in each team!" Charlie explained "One Seeker, one Chaser and one Keeper. George, you will be the chaser"

"Fine" Harry agreed. He turned to his team "I'll be seeker, Ginny is chaser. Izzy, how is your keeping?"

"Hopefully, Ginny will score more then I miss" Izzy answered

"Good enough" Harry agreed

The game started and Izzy was right. Although she missed several times, Ginny scored enough to keep the game equilibrated.

Half an hour later, Harry caught the Snitch and the Miscellaneous team won.

"Give me the brooms, I'll put them in the cupboard" Izzy told them.

"Let me help you" George said. As no one among the group knew about their relationship, they didn't even suspect what the couple was planning.

"Thanks"

Izzy and George left with the brooms.

"Damn!" Ginny cursed "I forgot to give them mine!" and she ran in the cupboard's direction.

When she opened the door she caught Izzy and her brother snogging senseless. They were so caught up in that activity, that they didn't even notice her. Ginny immediately closed it.

"What?" someone behind her said. She turned to see Harry there "Caught Percy and Penny again?"

Ginny shook her head "Izzy and George…snogging"

Harry looked absolutely shocked "Your brother George and my g-god-sister Izzy?"

Ginny nodded

"I think I need a butterbeer" he said

"I think I need a firewhiskey" Ginny stated

---

Harry and Ginny decided that they'd only confront Izzy and George about the 'Cupboard incident' later that night.

Right after dinner, Ginny told George that she needed to talk and to meet her outside. Harry did the same thing to Izzy.

Five minutes later, the four met outside the house. When Izzy and George noticed they had been set up, they both paled.

"So" Ginny started "you won't believe what happened to me this afternoon. When I went to the broom cupboard to put my broom in there, I saw two people that looked amazingly like you making out"

"Do you have anything to say about this?" Harry asked

Izzy and George looked at each other and sighed

"We're dating" Izzy declared

"Dating? Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked

"We were afraid that you'd say I was too old for her" George answered

"I recall Remus being twelve years older than Tonks and we never complained about that" Harry said

"We're sorry, okay? Anyway we were planning to tell everyone tomorrow. We thought you all would be in a good mood in Christmas day" Izzy explained

Harry sighed "We won't tell anyone, not until tomorrow"

"Just for the record, we're really happy about you" Ginny said

"But if you hurt her, George, I'll make you suffer" Harry declare grimly. Izzy glared at him "Don't make that face, It's my duty as your big god-brother"

"If he hurts me, when you reach him, he'll be already buried" Izzy said, making her boyfriend shrug.

"They must be looking for us, let's go" Ginny told the and left with Harry.

"You didn't really mean that, did you? About the burying thing" Gorge asked Izzy

"Nah" She answered "But expect to be in the wrong side of a hex"

---

In Christmas morning, Izzy arrived at the Burrow by 8 o'clock. George was waiting for her in the sitting room.

"Ready to tell everyone?" he asked her

"Yeah" she answered "I already told mom, dad and Lulu. They were thrilled"

"Good" George said in relief "Now I don't have to worry about having Sirius Black trying to kill me. Let's go, they are in the kitchen"

Izzy noticed that Harry and Ginny were not in the kitchen along with the other Weasleys.

"We have an announcement to make" George said

The whole Weasley clan turned to them.

"We're dating" he announced

The room erupted in cheers.

"George has got himself a girl!" Charlie interjected

"Congratulazions" Fleur said and hugged George. She was starting to show her pregnancy

Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged Izzy.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she said.

"How did your father react?" Mr. Weasley asked

"He said that as long as it was George and, I quote, 'not one of these horny kids in Hogwarts' it was okay" Izzy told them

"Poor Charlie" Ron said "You're the only one without a girl among us"

"Maybe I have one and you don't know, Ronnie" Charlie declared

"Who is she?" Molly asked in a demanding tone

"Not now, mom" he answered

Suddenly, an owl tapped in the window.

"I'll go get it" Hermione said

_Your presence is requested in the ministry__ in one hour_

_Harry and Ginny_

_P.S.: Wear something nice._

_P.P.S.: Bring Fred's portrait_

"Why do they need us there?" Arthur wondered

Hermione and Ron were grinning.

"You know something" Molly said, looking at them.

"We do, but we can't tell you" Hermione confirmed

"Why not?" Percy asked

"Fidelius charm" Ron answered "Now, hurry up, they are waiting for you"

"I'm going home, George" Izzy said

"You're supposed to come too" Hermione told her

"I don't have anything nice in here. I need to go home to get dressed" Izzy explained

"Oh, right" George said "See you later then"

They kissed and Izzy disappareted with a 'pop'.

---

One hour later, the Weasleys, the Blacks (and Lulu), the Shacklebolts, several DA students and Hogwarts teachers were in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic.

"You know what is going on, Kingsley. And you refuse to tell us!" Mia complained, while bouncing Evan.

"I can't, Mia. I'm not the secret keeper" the Minister said

"Wait, this involves a Fidelius Charm?" Sirius inquired

"Yes" Kingsley confirmed

"Otherwise you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" Liz asked in a threatening tone "I'm your wife!"

"Of course I would, my queen" he answered and kissed her.

"And you call me and Sirius Lovey-dovey" Mia told Lulu

"Excuse me, I think I'm gonna barf" said Lulu

Hermione arrived, coming from another room, and asked all the people to follow her. She guided them to a large room filled with chairs and an aisle.

"Is this…" Izzy started

"…a wedding chapel?" George finished

"Who's getting married?" Lee asked

"I am" Ginny said. She was wearing a white silk dress that reached her feet

"You're what?" Molly, who had just approached them along with her husband, asked

"I'm getting married mom" Ginny repeated "Me and Harry spent months planning it on secret, so the press wouldn't knew. I know this is sudden, but this the wedding I always dreamed of"

Molly sighed "At least you made sure we saw it, unlike some people" she glared at Ron.

"Hey! I helped them with the wedding. Actually, I was the one who suggested Christmas day for the date. The ministry is basically empty, only the Emergencies Department is working and it is not in this floor. I'm also the best man" Ron said smilling

"Daddy?" Ginny asked "Will you walk me to the aisle?"

"Of course, sweetheart" he answered

Ginny waved to Harry, who was explaining everything to his godparents and other guests. He finished the explanation and walked to the aisle, along with Kingsley, who would be the celebrant.

He asked everyone to sit and the wedding started.

"I, Ginevra Molly, take thee, Harry James, to be my wedded husband"

"I, Harry James, take thee, Ginevra Molly, to be my wedded wife"

"In sickness and in health..." Ginny said

"In plenty and in want..." Harry continued

"Through joy and through sorrow..." Ginny was saying

"So long as we both shall live" Harry finished

"By the authority committed unto me, as the Minister of Magic, I now proclaim that Harry and Ginny are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Kingsley declared

The couple kissed and the room erupted in cheers.

Hermione, the maid of honour, cried while Ron was holding her.

---

Izzy and Lulu were on a table, feeding Evan, during the reception.

"Here I was" Izzy was telling Lulu "thinking I'd spend Christmas day snogging my boyfriend senseless. But the truth is, I spent Christmas day in the wedding of the century, not that I'm disappointed. But snogging is like…"

"…an addiction, I know. You can still snog your boyfriend in here" Lulu told her "You know, the first time your mother kissed your father, she refused to admit that it was more than a friendly thing. 'It was just to cheer up' she kept saying. Right, of course it was" Lulu said sarcastically

"How old was she?" Izzy asked

"Twelve" Lulu said "And the amazing thing was that even when they kissed again, she wouldn't admit she liked him. Of course, I, with my interrogation techniques (remarkable whet you can learn when you're arrested in protests), was able to take the truth out of her. She had a crush on him, but she thought he was out of bounds"

Izzy looked at her parents, who were dancing lively and stealing kissed from each other.

"Clearly out of bounds" she said in a sarcastic tone

"Sometimes, I wished Mia was less complicated, more like you" Lulu said "When you have an opportunity, you jump in your head. Your mother would think until there was smoke coming from her ears. Now, leave the old woman and the baby. You have a boyfriend to make out with"

"Amen" Izzy agreed getting up and walking in George's direction

---

Harry and Ginny were dancing in the middle of the room.

"We're married" Ginny said "What do we do now?"

"Now, we'll go on cruise for honeymoon" Harry answered, "And after that, we live happy ever after with loads of red-haired babies"

"What if they came with unruly black hair?" Ginny asked

"I'll pity them for the rest of my life" Harry answered "But I will still love them"

"Good, but no babies until I am at least twenty-two" Ginny declared "I'm too young for that"

"As you wish, Madame" he agreed

"I dreamed of this day since the first time I heard your story, but I never really believed it would happen. Not until we first started to date"

"Good thing you broke up with Dean"

"Good thing you had the guts to kiss me in front of fifty people" Ginny told him

"Look, Mia" Sirius, who had just shown up behind Harry, said "Aren't they just the cutest thing?"

"Absolutely" she agreed "So, where is the honeymoon?"

"In a cruise in the Caribbean"

"It looks like it was yesterday that your parents got married" Sirius told Harry "Did that made me sound old? 'Cause I think it did"

"A little" Ginny answered "But nothing to worry about. The forties are the new twenties"

"I'm not forty!" he said upset "I'm thirty-nine. That is very different!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Sirius" Harry mocked "In a few months you'll be buying a Ferrari. That is what people with a middle-age crisis do"

"I'll give you the middle age crisis" Sirius said

"Maybe the Ferrari is a good idea" Mia said "Have I mentioned that I have a thing for guys with fancy cars?" then, she kissed him fiercely and they went together to the table where Lulu and Evan were.

"They are worse then us!" Ginny said "And we are the newlyweds!"

"Why don't we sneak out of the party and try our brand new house?" Harry whispered in her ear

"You mean our brand new bedroom?" Ginny suggested

"Not necessarily. We have the whole house for ourselves"

"You sassy wizard!" she called him laughing. Then she turned serious "Let's do it!"

And they sneaked to a fireplace, so they could floo out of there.


	19. Family Time

It was late in the night. Mia was sitting in sofa with Mandy sleeping in her lap. She had been feverish the whole day due to a nasty flu and was finally asleep.

"Hey" Sirius said from the doorway. He came into the room and sat next to his wife and daughter "How is she?"

"She just fell asleep. Poor thing, she had never been sick before" Mia told him

"Here, let me take her to bed" Sirius offered "You must be tired Mia. You watched her the whole day"

"You're right" Mia agreed "Can she sleep with us, today? I prefer to have her close, in case she needs anything"

"I agree, after all, this is the first time our little girl is sick"

Sirius took his daughter into his arms and went to their bedroom, followed by Mia. He gently put the girl on the middle of the bed and laid next to her. Mia did the same.

"She really, really looks like you, Mia" Sirius said, looking at Mandy "I wonder if teachers will call by your name in Hogwarts. And Alex by mine"

"Not us, at least" Mia told her husband "But I bet Binns will"

Mandy snuggled closer to Sirius

"She likes me better than you" he mocked

"You can't tell that! She's sleeping!" Mia shot back

"You think Alex will be jealous that Mandy slept here and he didn't?" he asked

"Nah, he was all worried about her. He'll be glad we took care of her during the night"

Mia looked at youngest daughter. Mandy and Alex, along with Izzy, kept her sane, after Sirius went back to Britain and his supposed demise.

---

**Five years ago:**

It had been almost three weeks since Sirius had left for England and Izzy had to go back to school one week previous.

Mia was brewing a potion, a potion that would give her the answer for the question that had been in her mind for the last two weeks. _It is ready_ Mia thought.

She filled a cup with the orange liquid and took a deep breath before she drank it.

"Sweet" Mia murmured "It tastes abnormally sweet"

She was pregnant. The results were clear. If the potion tasted sweet, it would be positive, if it was bitter, negative. She tasted it sweet, sweeter that she tasted it with Izzy. She didn't know why, her specialty was not obstetrics. However, Patricia Thane, her former supervisor, should know the answer, after all, that was her specialty.

Mia flooed in St. Bastian and rushed to Patricia's office.

"Patty, I need your help" she told the older woman "I'm pregnant. Before you ask, Izzy's dad was here. He's the father"

"Okay" Patty said "Did you brew the potion?"

"Yes" Mia answered "And it tasted extraordinarily sweet. I don't recall it tasting so sweet with Izzy"

"Really?" she asked "Lay there on a couch"

Mia obeyed and Patricia waved her wand right above her stomach. Two lights appeared there. One blue, other pink.

"Looks like you've got yourself a double trouble" Patty told her "Twins. Boy and Girl"

"Oh Merlin!" Mia interjected "I'll be a mother of three. Three!"

She started laughing.

"You do not look confused this time" the older woman stated

"I'm not. This time, I'm so unbelievably happy!"

"Okay, go home and make a feast. But no alcohol! I want you here next month" Patty ordered her

---

It was almost Christmas. Izzy would be flooing home any moment. She was thrilled by her mother's pregnancy, she couldn't wait to see Mia again.

Mia didn't feel like cooking, so she ordered a pizza for lunch. She was sitting in the kitchen, reading The Morning Owl, a Canadian wizarding newspaper, and eating Pumpkin Pasties, when she heard a noise in the living room.

"Mum!" Izzy came running from the living room, still wearing her brown uniform, to hug her mother.

"Izzy! I missed you so much in those months" Mia told her daughter

"I missed you too" she answered "Did you hear anything from dad?"

"I contacted Dumbledore two months ago" Mia said "He told me Sirius was fine. I also informed him about the baby but he told me not to contact your dad. That something big is going to happen and I can't put ourselves in danger by contacting Sirius. He asked us to wait until your dad comes back"

"And when will he come back?"

"I don't know, honey" Mia answered "Now, let's eat our pizza before it gets cold"

After lunch, Mia sit on the couch and Izzy put her ear in her swollen stomach.

"What are you doing, Izz?" Mia asked

"Shh" Izzy said "I'm trying to hear them. What are we calling them?"

"We?" Mia asked "I'm the one who is carrying them"

"Mum!"

"I'm kidding, any suggestions?" Mia asked

"I think they should have first names with the same initials"

"Okay, I think I can handle that"

"Starting with vowels" Izzy finished

"Why?" Mia asked

"Because my name also starts with a vowel" Izzy declared "By the way, why am I called Isabelle?"

"For the reason that it was my sister's name" Mia explained "I told you about her, remember? She died when I was eight"

"Oh, right. You always mentioned her as Belle, I didn't put things together. But can we start the names with a vowel?"

"Okay" Mia agreed "But not U. That would make odd names"

"What about A? Like Andrew or Adam"

"Alexander, I always liked the name. Alex"

"Middle name Graham, your Lulu's last name" Izzy finished

"Great idea"

"As for the girl, what do you think of Amelia?" Izzy suggested

"I'm not naming her after me"

"Maybe Amanda, it is close to Amelia" Izzy said

"Amanda. Mandy for short. Amanda it is"

"What about the middle name?"

"Margaret" Mia answered "After my grandmother"

"Amanda Margaret and Alexander Graham" Izzy got closer to her mother's belly "Hi Mandy, hi Alex. I'm Izzy, your big sister"

"Probably, they are taking a nap. Those two spend the whole day kicking, but right now they are very, very quiet"

"I can't wait to see them" Izzy said

"You won't say that when they keep you awake all night" Mia told her daughter "By the way, I'm moving the study to the attic. We need a bedroom for them"

"I want to help you setting it up!" Izzy declared

"Feel free. But now, go change your clothes. You arrived one hour ago and you're still wearing that uniform. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you wanted to go back to school"

"Ugh! I'd rather eat a toad!" Izzy answered

---

Three months later, it was Easter break and Izzy was back at home, after another trimester in school.

"I think I repressed from my mind how uncomfortable it is to be pregnant after you were born" Mia told Izzy.

"But last time, you didn't have such a faithful servant like me" Izzy answered

"No, I had an overdue baby in my uterus and a kneazle as a pet" Mia told her bitterly "Don't mind what I'm saying honey, pregnancy hormones"

"Or a serious problem of split personality" Izzy mumbled

"What?" Mia was glaring at her daughter

"You have such a strong personality" Izzy went to the kitchen to grab some pumpkin juice when her mother called.

"Yes, mum" she answered

"Can you bring the floo powder?"

"What do you need it for?" Izzy asked

"To go to St. Bastian. Those kids seem to be in a hurry"

Izzy rushed to the living room with the floo powder "You're in labour?! It is too soon"

"This happens often with twins, Izzy. Now, help me get up"

---

Eight hours later, Izzy was in the hospital's waiting room.

"Sarah" she asked an assistant healer that had just entered the room "did you hear anything of my mom?"

"No, Izzy" she answered "But don't worry, Healer Thane will get you as soon as she can"

"Okay" Izzy answered disappointed

Fifteen minutes later, Patricia arrived the room "Wanna meet you baby brother and sister?"

Izzy just run in the room's direction.

Although she looked like she had just wrestled a dragon, Mia was smiling lightly, holding her youngest children. Izzy approached her.

"They are so small" she said

"You were not that much bigger then them, maybe one inch and a half" her mother answered "Want to hold one?"

Izzy nodded. She carefully took Alex out of her mother's arm.

"He's so soft" she whispered "I wish dad was here"

"Me too. But I know that he would if we could tell him. We'll have quite a surprise for him when he comes back"

---

It had been more than one year since the twins were born and Sirius still wasn't back.

After putting the twins for a nap, Mia was reading a magazine in the sofa. Suddenly, someone rang the bell. She went to open it and found Dumbledore standing there.

"P-Professor, what are you doing here?" Mia asked nervous

"Oh please, Amelia. Call me Albus" he told her "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Albus" she answered "What brings you here?"

He sit on couch and Mia did the same "I'm afraid I do not bring the best news"

Mia sit next to him looking nervous "Is it Sirius?" he nodded "Please…no"

"I'm so sorry, Amelia" Dumbledore said

"You have to say it" Mia told her old headmaster with her head down "You have to say it or I won't believe you!"

The older man sighed "He's gone"

Mia got up, looking confused "I've got to…I can't…I…" she turned around and rushed up the stairs, leaving Dumbledore behind.

She thrown herself in bed and cried, like she had never cried before. Her head was racing _He can't be gone, he can't! He didn't meet his children!_ "You promised you'd be back!" she yelled. But deep inside she knew he couldn't. The only man she had ever loved in her life was gone. The father of her children. Mia sobbed for what seemed hours.

"Mamma!" she heard her son calling.

"Mamma!" her daughter repeated.

Then, she remembered. The twins needed her, Izzy needed her. She had to be strong for them. For hers and Sirius' children. Mia slowly got up and went to the nursery. Mandy was sitting in her crib and Alex was trying, unsuccessfully, to get up on his.

Mia reached for them and brought both of them to her bedroom. _They are getting too heavy to carry both of them at the same time _Mia thought.

She put the twins in her bed and laid next to them. Feeling their mother's sadness, they got closer to her and let her hold them. Izzy was coming back in the following day and she needed to tell her that her father, the father that she loved so much had died.

She got up and went downstairs, taking Mandy and Alex with her. After leaving them on the couch, she looked at a note that Dumbledore had left

_Amelia_

_I assume you need time for yourself right now._

_I'll come back tomorrow morning, before your daughter arrives. _

_I'm sorry for your loss._

_Albus Percival Wullfric Brian Dumbledore_

Mia sat on the floor, with her head between her knees. The following day would be harsh.

---

It was almost noon and Mia still was in bed, with her eyes bloodshot from crying. She only got up to meet Dumbledore and feed the twins.

He explained her everything: the trap, the battle and the arch. "_Someone who falls through the arch dies_" He had said. Actually, the only person that fell through it was a guy named Pierpont, who had thrown himself in to see what would happen. He died, and now lived in a portrait in Hogwarts.

The twins were playing in the bedroom floor, not as lively as they used to. _They must feel that their dad is gone_ Mia assumed.

"Mum?" Izzy said, coming through the door "What are you doing in bed? Have you been crying?"

Mia made her a sign to join her and sat on the bed "Honey, something happened"

"Is it bad?" Mia nodded "Is it … dad?" her mother nodded again.

Izzy hugged her mother tightly, with tears in her grey eyes.

"He died, didn't he?" she said in Mia's ear

"Yes, he died"

Izzy tucked herself behind the covers and snuggled against her mother "I want…him…back" she said, sobbing.

"Me too, Izzy, me too" Mia told her "But I have you and the twins. As long as you are with me, I'll feel that Sirius is close to us"

---

**Present time:**

It was almost ten in the morning when Alex got in his parents' room, followed by Izzy, who carried Evan.

"Want to join them?" Izzy whispered to Alex, while looking at the sleeping figures of Mia, Sirius and Mandy

"Yes"

"Okay, climb and lay next to Mandy. I'll sit in the bottom of the bed" she instructed her little brother.

After Alex settled next to Mandy, Mia moved a bit "I feel the presence of intruders in my bed" she said with her eyes closed. Alex giggled back.

Sirius, who was pretending to be asleep, suddenly grabbed his son's waist and started tickling him.

Alex wasn't able to control his laugher. Sirius only stopped when he saw that Mandy was awake.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Mia asked her while touching her forehead to see if she had any fever.

"Good" she answered "Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"I'll think of that" Mia answered

"Shame on you all" Sirius told his children dramatically "Ambushing your own parents' bed?!"

"We saw that Mandy's bed was empty so we assumed she was here" Izzy said "You looked so cute that you were screaming 'Ambush us, please!'"

"Now give me that baby" Mia said when Izzy approached her with Evan

"Yeah, you're soiling his innocent mind with your villainies" Sirius said

Izzy gave her brother to Mia and jumped on the bed.

"Let's show the old man real villainies, guys" she told Mandy and Alex, who jumped on top of him.

"Old man?" he asked her "There is no respect for the parents these days"

"Like you respected yours" Mia told him "You're lucky they like us, bearing in mind our relationship with our parents"

The twins and Izzy were tickling Sirius.

"Help me!" he asked his wife "You must have promised to come in my aid somewhere in our wedding vows!"

"Nope" Mia told him "Remember? Short wedding. Basically our vows were only 'I do'. Plus, I'm holding the baby"

"Okay, then I have to use other weapons" Sirius declared "If you stop tickling me, I'll take you to eat a chocolate fondue"

"Stop the ticking, guys. I think we reached an agreement" Izzy announced before accidentally falling off the bed "I'm okay! You really need to buy a bigger bed"

The whole family started laughing.

**A/N: Hello, my readers. I'm here to announce that, because of the school**** work, I'll start posting one chapter per week. Probably in Fridays. I ask you, as I am making an effort to keep updating (because I know how hard it is to wait), to leave a review. I'd like to receive critics about my work. There is a bomb coming in the story, a very interesting bomb that took me a lot of time to put together, so keep posted.**


	20. New Year's Discoveries

Sirius and Mia were preparing breakfast. It was the last day of the year and they had slept late.

"Mummy, Daddy, there is an owl in the window" Alex said from the table.

"I'll get it" Sirius said.

A few minutes later, Izzy came into the kitchen in a rush.

"I'm almost late for work. I've got to go" she said grabbing a toast "See you tonight" and she apparated out of there.

_Work_ Mia thought _Yeah, right. Snogging George, most likely_

Sirius was reading the letter and he suddenly shouted "No way!"

"What does it say?" his wife asked

"McGonagall is throwing a party in Hogwarts tonight for New Year's eve" he told her

"Really?" Mia asked "It would be nice to have some plans for the New Year celebration"

"Can we go to the party?" Mandy asked

"I vote we go" Sirius told her

"Me too" Mia said

"It will be a good occasion to show off my beautiful wife and kids" Sirius told her

"Oh, then we'll have to hide the twins" she mocked her children "We don't want to ruin the picture"

"We're not ugly!" They shouted

"We're kidding. How could you be ugly if you are our children? Genetics is in our favour"

"You have such a big head, daddy!" Mandy said

Sirius turned to his wife "Is she channelling you?"

"Genetics, honey, genetics" Mia said

---

"Do you think Tobey Hoover will be here?" Lulu asked Mia while she was helping Alex with his shirt.

"Who's Tobey Hoover?" Mia asked

"He was a guy with a nice B-U-T-T" Lulu said

"That spells butt" Alex said matter-of-factly

"You getting way too smart. It was a lot easier when you were three" Lulu said

"My little genius" Mia said, ruffling her son's hair "About that Tobey Hoover. In my opinion, he's either dead or married"

"Two equally sad chances" Lulu commented "Where is your husband?"

"Downstairs, waiting for us"

---

Sirius was in the living room talking to Harry and Ginny, who had just came from their honeymoon to spend the new year with their family and dropped by to say hello, when George showed up.

"Hello, everyone" he said

"Hi George" Ginny said hugging him

"Hey man" Harry greeted him

"George" Sirius said simply

"Sirius" he answered

Harry and Ginny had the feeling that they should leave them to talk and excused themselves saying that they wanted to leave for the party early.

"So" George started "Izzy told me you know about us dating"

"Yep" Sirius said "Okay, I admit" Sirius told him, dropping the hard face "I'm glad it is you. But that is my little girl, so be careful"

"I will" George assured him

"No, I mean it" Sirius insisted "If you hurt my daughter, I'll make sure that there are not any bits of you to bury. But that is not going to happen, is it?"

George looked terrified. That man was one of his idols, however he would haunt his nightmares for weeks. He gulped "Never"

---

Mia sitting in one of the tables in the great hall, giving Evan his formula. She noticed that some former students attended to the party.

"Well, well, if it is not Mrs. Black" Liz joked "Long time, no see"

"Mrs. Shacklebolt, how nice to see you. This week we spent apart felt like a decade" Mia said dramatically.

Liz took Evan from Mia's arms and gave him the formula herself.

"Hey!" Mia complained "That's mine!"

"You are the one who made him my godson. That gives me the right of steeling him sometimes" Liz told her

"Okay, you have a point" Mia gave up "Did you notice the presence of several old students in the room?"

"Yep" Liz said "McGonagall said she invited them all, but as she sent the invitations a little late, most of them already have plans"

"Too bad" Mia murmured "When do you get your own baby, you kidnapper?"

"Next week"

"What? That is impossible. You're not pregnant! You do not look pregnant!" Mia said, looking confused.

"That is because I am not" Liz answered "I'm adopting. There was this couple who had a fire at home. The husband died, the wife is brain dead" She sighed sadly "She is pregnant, so we are keeping her in life support until it is time to the due date, which is next week. As they didn't have any family, me and Kingsley decided to adopt the baby. We already took care of the paperwork"

"Oh, poor guys" Mia said "The baby is lucky to be adopted by you two. Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, it is a girl" Liz declared "We're calling her Annalise, Annie"

"How is Evie dealing with that?"

"She's all excited with the idea of becoming a big sister" Liz answered

They kept talking for a while until they heard someone calling them.

"Mia! Liz!" A sandy blond haired woman was yelling "It's so good to see you"

"Mary!" Mia said "Mary McDonald! I didn't see you since graduation"

"I know, I know" she said "I've been busy. Me and my husband have a pub in Ireland"

"Really? You always wanted to have your own business. Well done!" Liz congratulated her

"And who is that cute baby in your arms?" Mary asked Liz

"Oh! This is not my son" she said

"He is mine" Mia told her "Evan"

"Oh, he is so adorable, how old is he?"

"Seven months" Mia answered "I also have three other kids"

"I have a son too, he'll be eighteen in a month" Mary told them "He's head boy"

"Wait" Mia said "Your son is Derek McDonald?"

"You know him?" Mary asked

"I teach him" Mia said "Not to mention that he is best-friends with my daughter, Izzy. I assumed you had took your husband's name"

"Mary _Arsley_? I don't think so. He adopted my name" Mary said

"I would do the same if I had a name like that" Mia agreed

"But Izzy is your daughter?" Mary asked "He never mentioned her last name. He just said that she had been transferred to Hogwarts in her Sixth year and they immediately became friends. So, you are a teacher. What subject?"

"Transfiguration" Liz answered for her friend

Mary turned to Liz "And you, got married to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Liz asked

"Here we are, twenty-two years later. I'm married to an Irish guy, you're married to the minister of magic and Mia is married to…who are you married to, Mia?"

"Me" Sirius answered from behind her "Hey Mary, good to see you"

"What?" Mary asked "But you were in jail! How can you have this much kids if you were in there?"

"Well, Izzy was before I went to that hole. Mandy and Alex, they are twins, were a while after I escaped and Evan was after we got married, one year and a half ago" Sirius explained

"Wow!" She turned to Mia "You know you'll be the object of a lot of hate among our old classmates. Several chicks were hoping to comfort the poor Sirius Black that had been innocently imprisoned"

"Too bad. Looks like we ruined their plans, Mia" he told his wife.

"How terrible!" she joked

"Daddy, Daddy." Mandy called from the ground "Come play with us"

"Come on Daddy!" Alex insisted.

"Sorry, girls. I'm stuck with Daddy duties" he apologised before following his children.

"I've got to check on Evie, see you later" Liz told them

"They are yours and Sirius' spitting images" Mary commented

"Only in looks. Their brains are filled with Sirius' mischief" Mia told her "Look, there are Harry and Teddy"

The couple was coming in their direction "Nice to see you, Mia" Harry greeted his godmother

"Hi Harry, Teddy" Mia said

"Harry Potter" Mary said "I'm Mary McDonald, one of you mother's roommates"

"Pleased to meet you" Harry said "This is my godson, Teddy"

"Are you sure he's not your son?" She said looking at the boy, whose hair and eyes were looking like Harry's.

"Teddy, put your regular image in here" he asked the boy "You'll confuse the people"

Teddy giggled and tuned back to his regular sandy hair and blue eyes.

"He's a metamorphagus" Mia explained Mary

"Like his mom" he said remembering his friend Tonks "I think you met his father, Remus Lupin"

"He's Remus' son? He has his hair…I guess" Mary said "Now, If you'll excuse me, my husband is probably missing me"

---

In the other side of the great hall, Ginny was talking to Valera Grey until Charlie approached her.

"Welcome back, baby sister" he greeted Ginny

"I'm not a baby!" Ginny corrected him "Oh, meet Valera Gray, she's the Muggle studies teacher"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Gray" Charlie said

"Valera, please" she told him "It is nice to meet you too"

"I'll call you Valera, if you call me Charlie" he declared "I don't recall seeing you in Hogwarts" he told her

"I was transferred to Beauxbatons in my second year" she said "But I remember you slightly. You were a Gryffindor in my year. I was in Ravenclaw"

"Oh, I remember, they called you Val, wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll leave you two to talk. I'm gonna look for Harry" Ginny announced, leaving them alone.

Charlie and Valera looked at each other, sneaked out of the great hall, looking for a quiet place. They found a broom cupboard and got in there.

"Am I a good actress?" she asked

"The best" he said and started kissing her

"We've got to tell you family about us, it's been almost seven months since we begun dating" she said

"We do" Charlie agreed "But mom will be fussing all over us…Let's tell them today and just end the waiting"

"Finnaly!" she agreed smiling "My niece and nephew were already saying that you were too afraid of your mom"

"In fact, I AM afraid of her" he said "But we have to make sacrifices for love"

---

Izzy was with Monica and Derek when Harry approached her.

"I need to talk to you Izz" he told her "You two can come too"

They followed him to a quiet corner of the great hall.

"What's up?" Izzy asked

"I was planning to give you something in the beginning of the school year, but planning the wedding made me forget" Harry took of his pocket an apparently blanc piece of parchment.

"Is that…the marauder's map?" Izzy asked excited

"Yes" Harry confirmed

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is the marauders map?" Monica asked

"Why don't you show them, Izzy?" Harry asked her "I'm sure Sirius told you how to activate it"

Izzy grabbed her wand and tapped it in the map "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" she said.

The parchment showed a message "_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map_", and a detailed map of Hogwarts Castle was revealed. Several dots labelled with names were moving in the great hall.

"Holy crap!" Derek said "Are those people? That's my mom!" he pointed at the dot named Mary McDonald.

"And my brother!" Monica said

"It is a very useful tool" Harry told them

"And you are giving it to me?!" Izzy asked amazed

"You are the daughter of a Marauder. That makes you the perfect candidate" Harry explained "But I wanted to ask you one thing"

"Shoot!" Izzy said

"After you leave the school, I wanted you to borrow it to Evie. The map belongs in Hogwarts, and even though she does have actual Marauder blood…" Harry was explaining

"She is the closest thing we have to one of us" Izzy finished "Consider it done. She can borrow it until she finishes school. Then, we will pass it to Mandy and Alex"

"Not until they begin their third year" Harry told her "Let them learn to sneak for themselves, first"

"Good idea" Izzy agreed. She looked at her clock "Three minutes for midnight. I've got to find George, for the traditional kiss. See you next year" She tapped her wand in the map and said "Mischief managed" and the map became blanc again.

---

Everyone was in the middle of the great hall, counting down for the new year.

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" The room was full of cheers. Some people were kissing, others were toasting and others were hugging.

"Let's make our New year resolutions" Sirius told his wife

"Okay, you first" she told him.

"I want a baby!" he said

"Another one?! Evan is only seven months old" Mia declared

"He won't be when his brother or sister is born" Sirius stated "Come on, Mia. I want to know how it feels to actually plan a baby!" he begged

Mia thought for a while "Okay" she agreed "But this will be the last one! Five kids is enough!"

"You promised me a Quidditch team!" Sirius said

"No, I didn't. Just because you asked for one, it doesn't mean I'll give it to you" Mia told him "You can Borrow our godkids, I'm sure Harry and Evie won't mind"

"You're no fun" Sirius complained in a childish tone.

"Don't be upset honey. Go get yourself a cookie" Mia mocked

"Evil wife. Now, what is you resolution?" he asked her

"My resolution is to learn how to fly a broom correctly" Mia told him

Sirius looked shocked "Finally! After all these years you admit you're a lousy flyer. Don't worry sweetheart, your husband here will turn you into Gwenog Jones, after all, I was a brilliant chaser back in the day"

"Git" she said and dragged him to the table by his arm.

---

On the other side of the room, Molly Weasley was completely stunned by the news that her son Charlie actually had a girlfriend. The rest of the Weasley clan was waiting patiently for the reaction of the family matriarch.

"So, what do you say, mom?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Alleluia!" Molly shouted "I was starting to worry about you!" she turned to Valera "Come on honey, I want to know everything about the woman who made my Charlie settle. Where do you live?"

"I have an apartment in Diagon Alley where I live with my niece and nephew during the school breaks"

"Oh, Lucas and Monica, I've met them in Izzy's birthday" Molly said. She and Valera started to walk around the room, talking.

"Good job, you've done. Monica is only ten years younger then you" the Weasleys heard Molly say

"Well done Charlie!" Arthur said "The muggle studies teacher. I bet we'll have fascinating chats"

"No need to say that now, all the Weasleys are committed" Bill said "Except this one" he said patting Fleur's pregnant stomach.

---

After spending almost every day since Christmas fixing her new house, formerly known as the Shrinking Shack, now called 'The Peace Cottage', Lulu was able to start moving her things on the first day of January. There was still a lot of work to do, but the house was quite habitable now.

Mia apparated in Lulu's old house in Wales to help her pack her things.

"I'll pack things upstairs, okay?" Mia asked

"Sure" Lulu told her distracted.

Mia went up the stairs and decided to start with the dark closet next to Lulu's room. Mia opened the doors to find it filled with all kinds of things: Brooms, clothes, paper boxes, photo albums and list could go on and on.

Mia started removing the biggest items. When she tried to reach a paper box on top shelf, it accidentally fell on the ground. Luckily it was filled with papers and documents, nothing that would break.

"Just what I needed" Mia complained when she looked at the papers spreaded on the floor.

She started to grab them, when she found something that caught her attention. She started to read the document and what she found, completely dazed her.

"Oh my god" was the only thing she managed to say.

**A/N: Greetings everyone. I'm Mike, Anne's best friend and the guy who checks the grammar from time to time. I begged her for mounths to write a note to her readers. Her it goes: Anne is absolutelly cruel! Leaving the readers in a cliff-hanger like this!? Evil. But still she spends a great part of her free time working in her fictions so, review. That will make her less cranky and maybe she will let me copy her homework.**

**This is Anne. With friends like this... Anyway, I posted this chapter early cause I have an exam next week, so I don't know if I could post it in the day I was supposed to. If I came home in decent hours on Friday, I promise I'll update again. I really hate cliff-hangers.**


	21. Secrets and Lies

Mia could not believe what she was reading. It was not possible _Actually, it is… _she thought.

"You were not supposed to see that" someone said behind her.

Mia turned and saw Lulu, who was looking paler than she had ever been.

"How could you not tell me this?" Mia asked in a low but accusing tone.

"You don't understand, Mia…" Lulu tried to explain.

"Oh, I pretty much do. This document is crystal clear" Mia interrupted her, raising her voice "I am adopted! How could you not tell me that, Lulu? How could you not tell me that you are my biological mother?!" Mia was so angry, so furious, she thought the windows would crack with the sound of her voice "I trusted you! How could you not tell me this?"

"Mia…" Lulu tried to talk.

"You saw how unhappy I was for being ignored by my parents, who apparently are not really my parents. Why did they even adopt me?" Mia asked.

"Your grandmother really wanted a grandchild and a pregnancy was not in Susan's plans so they decided to adopt a child" Lulu explained

"How touching, they adopted me because they didn't want to bother making their own child" Mia said sarcastically "They were a couple of idiots but you are the one who disappoints me the most. I cried in your shoulder so many times because I thought that my parents didn't like me. Do you have any idea what that is? And still, you didn't tell me that they were not actually my parents! That you were my mother! When my grandmother put me in your arms you felt like I was yours because I literally was yours! You were one of the people I trusted the most. You know basically all my secrets! Tell me, how I can trust you after this? My whole life is a lie!"

"I'm so sorry, Mia" Lulu apologised.

"I've got to go, I can't deal with this, right now." and she disapparated.

---

Sirius was playing chess with Izzy.

"Your bishop is dead meat!" she told him right before her queen broke the mentioned piece in dust.

Suddenly, Mia came into the house, looking grim.

"Mia, are you alright?" Sirius asked her.

She shook her head and slowly walked up the stairs, to her room.

"Mum?" Izzy asked but the door closing loudly

"I think I'm going to check on her" Sirius said

Izzy nodded, looking worried

Sirius found Mia sitting on the floor, next to the bed, with her head between her knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, right after he sit next to her.

"Everything" she asked. She lifted her head and put it in his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked her softly

"Lulu, she kept a huge secret from me, I don't know if I can trust her anymore" Mia answered

"What secret? Is it that serious?"

She nodded, her eyes were starting to fill with tears "She's my mother"

All the words in Sirius mouth simply disappeared. _Lulu is Mia's mother? How come?_ He thought. "Er…hum?" was all he managed to verbalize.

"I'm adopted, she's my biological mother" Mia confirmed "She lied to me all these years, how can I trust her after this?"

"I don't know what to tell you" Sirius declared "But she has been faithful to you, all these time. Maybe she had a reason not to tell you"

"I'm not even mad she gave me up. She was what…seventeen? And she still took part on my life, she raised and took care of me. I always thought of her as my mother. But you know how much my pare… I mean, Susan and Phillip, made me suffer. And she also knew that! She never told me I was even adopted, that would have made feel a lot better. Lulu lied to me"

"No, Mia, she omitted the fact that she was your mother. Maybe she thought it was the best. You were the one who said she always took care of you" Sirius explained her

"But it was not the best!" Mia corrected him "Look at me now! I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Yes you do" Sirius told her "You are my wife. You are the mother of four great kids. Maybe you are confused about your parents, but that doesn't change who you are. What you need is time to work all of this out. I trust that Lulu will give you that space to think"

Mia snuggled against him "I didn't think you were this mature" she told her husband "You are the best husband I could have ever picked"

"I do what I can. I'll go talk to Lulu, ask her to give you space. I think you should explain Izzy what is happening, she looked worried when she saw you"

"Okay" Mia agreed. He helped her up.

"Lay down a bit, I'll send Izzy upstairs" Sirius told her.

---

Lulu was looking at Mia's baby pictures, trying to calm down.

"So, I heard you were my mother-in-law" Sirius said from the door.

"How is my Mia?" Lulu asked him

"A little down, but I believe she'll be fine. As long as you give her some time to think" he told her and she nodded.

"Let me guess, you think I'm a lying bastard" she said sadly.

"Life taught me not to make judgements without all the cards in the table, and I assume you want to explain the whole story to Mia first" Sirius explained

"Just in case Mia never forgives me, promise me you'll take care of her" Lulu asked

"I believe she will forgive you eventually" Sirius asked "Just give her space. But if that makes you feel better, I'll take care of her"

"Good"

"Just so you know, I think you make a nice mother-in-law" he told her smiling.

"Stop the small talking and go home to take care of my daughter" Lulu ordered him.

---

When Sirius arrived home, Izzy was playing with Alex while Mandy was drawing.

"Alex, go draw with Mandy" She told her little brother when she saw her father "I floo called Madam Rosmerta to order dinner. Mom doesn't feel like cooking and sincerely neither do I, after hearing the news. I wonder if our live could look more like a Mexican telenovella"

"So, what do you think of Granny Lulu?" he asked

"I always saw more or less life my grandmother but I understand why mom is upset" Izzy said "Still, I can't be mad at Lulu"

"Neither can I" Sirius agreed "Now, come on kids, mommy needs a cuddling session" he told the twins, who immediately run upstairs, next to Mia.

"I'm going to the Tree Broomsticks, to grab dinner" Izzy said

"Okay, I'm in cheering duties" Sirius told her.

When he came into the bedroom, Mia was not there, she was sit in the small balcony.

"…mommy will be fine" she was telling the twins, who were in her lap

"Daddy told us to cuddle you" Mandy said

"So you'd feel better" Alex finished

"Daddy is always right, isn't he?" Sirius asked from the doorway "I talked to her, she was a wreck but she agreed to give you space"

"Thanks" Mia said "You are a very competent husband"

"You know, now I start to see the similarities between you two, maybe I should have noticed it first" Sirius stated

"Sometimes, things are always there and you only notice when you're looking for them" Mia declared

---

It had been one week since Mia found out about Lulu being her mother.

"You should talk to her" Sirius told Mia "She's your mother"

"I have nothing to tell her" Mia answered

"Mia…"

"Drop it, Sirius, please" Mia begged "I can't even look at her knowing that she kept this secret from me all that time!"

"Okay, it is your choice" Sirius gave up on the arguing "I have class in fifteen minutes, do you want to keep trying for that planned baby?" he asked her seductively

"Sirius!" She warned him "You are just using it as an excuse, besides, I'm not in the mood for quickies, I have a written test next period. Maybe tonight"

"I'll charge you for that later" he assured her, hugging her from the back "You'll always be a goody two shoes" he murmured in her ear

She turned to him and pointed her wand to him "I was NEVER a goody two shoes! Call me that again, and you will wake up to find a certain part of your body missing"

Sirius was looking terrified "You couldn't!"

"Oh, I could, believe me" Mia declared

"You may not like to hear this, but you are as terrifying as Lulu!" he told her "Still" he got closer to her again "I keep falling in love with you everyday"

She was shaking her head "You always find a way to make things up"

---

Mia was in Hogsmead with Liz, she had came to present her new daughter, Annie.

"She's gorgeous" Mia was saying. The girl looked like a little angel. She had a bit of brown hair in the top of her head and her eyes were still blue.

"I know, and she almost never cries" Liz told her

"Lucky you, the Black kids love to show how high they can cry every night until they are at least two months old" Mia said "I hope the next one will be calmer"

"Oh, you're planning another baby?" Liz asked excitedly

"Yep, we're already trying, Sirius promised this would be the last one" Mia declared

"Five kids is something. Speaking of which, how are you and Lulu?"

"Why does everybody ask that?" Mia asked

"Because everybody cares. Plus, I know the reason of your fight" Liz answered "Evie mentioned she hasn't seen Lulu around Hogwarts"

"She never came back from Wales. Winky takes care of the kids when Sirius and I are not home. I prefer not to cross paths with her soon" Mia explained. Liz glared at her "Don't patronize me for that. If you found something like this, you'd probably react the same way"

"Have you even gave her the chance to explain?" Liz asked

"I can deal with her right now, I have a life. I have four kids to take care of and possibly another on the way" Mia said

"I know you Mia. You are pissed. Not only because she didn't tell you, but also because you can't hate her!"

"What if I am?" Mia asked "I have the right to do that, after all"

"I just hope you don't regret it later" Liz murmured

---

It was almost midnight. Izzy was by the common room's window giving Hera one letter, destined to Lulu.

_Dear Lu,_

_In case you haven't noticed, it is Izzy._

_Mum told me everything. I know you are my grandmother. At first, that made me confused and disappointed. But then I realized that it was kind of cool. _

_I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you are my grandmother, Mum is still angry at you, she feels like you betrayed her. However, she said that I could still…interact with you if I wanted. That is something, cause she could cut you out at all._

_Oh, by the way, please do not make me call you gran or grandma. It is odd. I think I'll stick with Lu or Lulu._

_Mandy and Alex say hi, they miss you and I miss you too._

_Write back soon_

_Izzy Black_

Izzy felt like Lulu would like to know that she was glad to be her granddaughter.

After all, she was her idol, being part of her family was only a bonus.

**A/N****: This came two days later than it was supposed. What did you think of the boom? Please, send feedback. I want at least three reviews in order to update next Friday. I really need feedback.**


	22. My Mother

It had been almost one month since Mia and Lulu's fight.

Lulu was packing her things. She had decided to wait one more month before she moved to Hogsmeade because of the fight, but now, Lulu had to go on with her life.

She apparated in her new cottage, the house she had picked to be closer to her daughter, the daughter that couldn't even look at her. They didn't talk since new year's day and it was time to do something about that. She knew Mia better then anyone, she was aware her daughter wouldn't take the first step to fix their relationship.

"If only she could see what happened, from my point of view" Lulu murmured. Then it hit her. There was a way to do that. Lulu immediately went up the stairs to owl Minerva and prepare everything.

---

"If I see one pink or blue light coming from my belly, I'll kill you, Liz!" Mia told her friend "I already told you that I don't want to know the gender of my baby"

"It is your fault if you see" Liz answered "You could take the potion, that would make things simpler"

"What for? I told you, I. Am. Pregnant. There is no need to confirm. It is useless to waste ingredients in that potion. It will be sweeter then honey" Mia said stubbornly.

"Stay still woman, and close your eyes" Liz ordered before waving her wand.

"Happy now?" Mia asked with her eyes closed

"You're having a…"

"LIZ!" Mia interrupted

"…baby! Seriously, you thought I'd tell you the gender?" Liz asked outraged

"You're very unpredictable" Mia said

"Now I know the correct colour for the clothes! Loads of …" Liz was saying

"ELIZABETH SHACKLEBOLT!" Mia yelled

"…yellow baby stuff. You are awfully stressed, Mia!" Liz told her "Those hormones are getting you early!"

"I noticed" Mia huffed "Too bad my kid and Annie won't be in the same year, I'm sure they'd be good friends"

"You're right" Liz agreed "Are you going to tell Sirius about the baby, now?"

"I already did!"

"Mia! What if you weren't pregnant?" Liz asked

"I knew I was, Liz. I had a feeling" Mia said

Suddenly, someone tapped on the door. "Mia?" McGonagall was asking

"Coming" Mia answered and went to open the door "Professor, is there something wrong?"

"No, Mia. I just needed to show you something in my office"

"I guess I'm going" Liz said "Have a good day, professor" she told McGonagall.

Mia followed Minerva to her office and she indicated her a stone receptacle covered in runes.

"It's a pensieve" Mia said in an bored tone

"There is something in there for you to see" Minerva said "I'll leave you alone"

Mia approached the device _Should I go in there? _she thought. One minute later, she was immersing herself in the memory.

She was in a small hospital room. A teenage girl was holding a baby in the bed. It was Lulu, her short brown hair was sweaty but her pale green eyes were shining while she looked at the baby.

"I must be me" Mia murmured.

A healer came into the room "The adoptive parents are outside, are you sure you want to give your daughter for adoption, Miss Graham?"

Lulu nodded "She deserves more then a teenage mother"

"Alright, then it is time for her to go" the healer said.

Lulu hold the baby closer and whispered in her ear "I love you, baby girl", kissed her forehead and gave her to the healer. The memory was starting to fade and the last thing Mia saw was the tears in Lulu's eyes.

Mia was crying as well "Stupid hormones!" she cursed.

A while later, she was still on the hospital, but in the lobby.

"Please, I need to know where my daughter is" she was begging a nurse

"Lucy, I can't do that! I can be fired!" the nurse said

"Please Brie, you are my sister!" Lulu told the nurse "I need to find my baby girl"

Brie seemed to think for a while "Alright, but if I get into trouble, I'll say you threatened me!"

She opened a huge drawer and after a quick search, she took a file. "Her name is Amelia Davis, she lives in the Isle of Anglesey, in Wales" she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote something "This is the address, now go away before you get me into trouble"

"Thank you so much, Brie!"

The memory faded again. _She regretted giving me up _Mia thought

Mia found herself in front of her childhood house. Lulu was knocking on the door. An elegant elder woman opened the door. Her Grandmother, Margaret.

"Oh, you're here for the nanny position?" she asked

Lulu looked nervous "Er…yes"

"Come in, come in" Margaret said

Mia followed them to inside the house. Margaret asked Lulu to sit down on the couch.

"So, how old are you?" Margaret asked

"Seventeen" Lulu answered

"A little young" Margaret said "But age is just a number. I'm sorry, I forgot to present myself. I'm Margaret Davis"

"Lucy Graham"

"Graham… Are you related to a Joanne Graham?" Margaret asked

"She was my aunt" Lulu said

"A fine woman, she was in my year in Hogwarts. Unfortunate accident. She fell of a broom, didn't she?" Margaret said

"A hippogriff" Lucy corrected her

"Right. I was testing you, to see if you were honest" she told her "So, what makes you think you're suitable to take care of a child?"

"Well, I love children. I think they like me too" she improvised

Margaret smiled. Mia missed her smile. Her grandmother had died when she was five.

"I don't know if that matters but I was arrested by the muggle police last year, in a protest" Lulu said

"A fighter, I see. Don't worry, honey, I admire you for fight for your ideals. It was very good of you to tell me that, even thought you knew that could be a negative point"

"Thanks"

"You seem a responsible young lady and the fact that I know your family, helps. You're hired"

"Really?" Lulu asked

"Really" Margaret confirmed "Now, If you don't mind, follow me. It is my granddaughter, Mia. She's two months old. And my son and daughter-in-law don't seem too interested in being part of her life"

Lulu's face fell. Mia guessed she regretting even more giving her up.

They came into the old nursery. Baby Mia was awake in her cradle. Margaret reached for her and put her in Lulu's arms.

"You'll be very important to her, Lucy. After I'm gone, she'll need someone to be there for her, but also a firm person, that doesn't spoil her too much" Margaret said "Can you do that?"

"I'll do my best" Lulu promised

Mia was looking at the scene, amazed. Maybe she had been unfair to Lulu.

The next memory was passed in Margaret's room. Five year-old Mia was next to her grandmother in the bed, along with her four-year old sister, Belle. Margaret seemed very weak, but was smiling at the little girls next to her.

"Time for bed, my angels" she told her

Mia kissed her grandmother in one cheek and Belle in the other "Okay grandma, 'night" Belle said.

"Sleep well" Mia told Margaret

"Goodnight" she answered

Lulu reached the little girl's hands and when she was about to leave the room, Margaret called her "Lucy, can you come here later?"

"Sure, Mrs. Davis"

The memory skipped several minutes, to the moment when Lulu was sitting next to the older woman.

"Since the day you got in this house" Margaret was saying "I noticed a special connection between you and Mia. As the time went by, I realized the reason. You are her biological mother"

Lulu paled. _Grandma knew _Mia thought

"Margaret, I didn't want upset you with that. I'd never take her away from you, I…" Lulu was explaining.

"Lucy, It is alright, I understand" Margaret said

"I regretted, giving Mia up. But I thought she deserved more than a teenage single mother"

"But that is what you have been for the past years. Not only Mia's, but also Belle's" Mia's grandmother was saying.

"I realize that now" Lulu agreed

"Listen to me, Lucy. It doesn't bother me you being Mia's mother. But I know my son and my daughter-in-law. If they knew you are Mia's mother, they'd keep her away from you. The couldn't handle the scandal of having you taking her away, which I know you wouldn't do. But they are sceptic. You can't risk that. You are the only one who cares about these girls beside me. Susan and Phillip are too selfish to care about their daughters. Susan didn't want a pregnancy, so she adopted Mia. Belle was an accident, you saw her reaction, she was horrified when she found out she was pregnant" Margaret explained

"I promise, I'll take care of them. Belle will be like my own, Mia already is. If I had know how Susan and Phillip were…" Lulu told her

"…you would have kept Mia" she finished

"Yes"

The memory faded and Mia was thrown back to the headmistress' office.

"What have I done?" she murmured. _I should have let her explain. I'm so stupid! _she thought "She'll never forgive me, now"

"Yes, I will" someone said behind her.

Mia turned to see Lulu.

"I'm sorry" Mia apologised "I should have let you explain. I shouldn't have judged you"

"You are my daughter" Lulu told her "Making precipitate judgements is in our blood"

Mia run to her mother to hug her. They stood like that for several minutes.

"What about my father?" Mia asked "What happened to him?"

"He was Gabriel McKinnon, he died in the first war along with the rest of his family" Lulu explained "We were friends…with benefits"

"I was related to Marlene?" Mia asked amazed

"Yeah" Lulu told her "She was your cousin"

"I hated her for a while, because gossip said she shagged Sirius. It was bullshit of course" Mia told her "Did my father know about me?"

"Yes, I told him I gave you for adoption, he agreed. We were not mature enough to raise a baby on our own" Lulu told her "It was rather ironic you despised your own cousin"

"So, I guess I can call you mom" Mia said

"If you want to" Lulu said "Izzy begged me not to make her call me Gran"

Mia shrugged "That would be odd"

"That is exactly what she said and I totally agree" Lulu told her

"Maybe the twins, Evan and the new one won't feel so uncomfortable" Mia told her

"The 'new one'?" Lulu asked "Oh, come on! I taught you contraceptive charms, Mia!"

"Believe it or not, this was the only baby we actually planned"

"Five grandchildren" Lulu shook her head "You make me feel old!"

"You're only fifty-six and very well conserved" Mia told her "Fifties are the new thirties"

"Thank the magical cosmetics for that" Lulu said

---

Sirius and Izzy were discussing about quidditch in the tower when Lulu and Mia came into the room.

"Mum and Lulu!" Izzy said "You're not yelling at each other!"

"We know, I forgave her" Mia stated like it was no big deal "I trust your father already told you the news" Mia patted her belly

"Yeah, I did" Sirius confirmed

"Congratulations mom!" Izzy said

"Where is the booze, Sirius?" Lulu asked

"She can't drink!" Sirius exclaimed

"Don't worry, she can have pumpkin juice. I'll drink for both of us" Lulu told him "Now, where is it?"

"In the cupboard over the sink" he answered "The pumpkin juice is in there too"

Lulu served the cups and gave them to her daughter, granddaughter and son-in-law.

"Let's make a toast to family" Mia suggested

"To family" they all chorused.

**A/N: I decided to post the chapter today because tomorrow I have a huge costume ball to plan and several lazy classmates to haunt. Hope you enjoy it. I'm begging for feedback!**


	23. Three kids and a man

Two days after making up with her mother, Mia was laying on her bed with Sirius. He had his head on her stomach, trying to find any sign of his baby.

"I'm not even one month along, honey" Mia told him "The baby is hardly the size of a cherry"

"I know" he told her "But at least let me dream. I wonder what team this one will make"

"Team?"

"Boy team or girl team" he explained her.

"I dunno, and I don't care" Mia said "As long as this baby is healthy, he can be whatever he wants. Well, not a hermaphrodite"

"A herma-what?" Sirius asked confused

"Hermaphrodite. Genderless" Mia said

Sirius shrugged "I'd like a girl" he declared

"That is not your team" Mia laughed

"I know, but I want to see one of my daughters being born" Sirius explained covering her stomach again and laying on her side.

"Sirius, I utterly hate you" she laughed

"Why?" he asked surprised

"Because now, if this baby is not a girl, I'll want to try for another one, so I will satisfy your wish of having one more girl" she told him

He kissed her cheek "Don't worry, you don't have to have one more baby"

"Really? What about that plan to have seven?" Mia asked

"I got used to idea of five" he told her "Besides, you'd never let us use Bludgers in quidditch, so we can eliminate the beaters"

She looked at him "I don't hate you anymore"

"How could you hate your marvellous husband?" he asked in a cocky voice.

"Git" she called him "As we are in a planning mood, we should think about baby names"

"Do we have to follow that vowel rule?" he asked

"Yeah, it kind of stick, so, why breaking the tradition?" Mia said

"Okay, so what do we have left? O and U?"

"O. I don't like names starting with U"

"I agree" he declared

Mia looked thoughtful. Suddenly, she almost jumped "Olivia or Oliver" she said loudly

"Wow, not so loud!" Sirius told her startled "I like the names. Olivia. Oliver. Motion passed"

"Great!, now you pick the middle names" Mia said

"Me?" he asked

"Yes, you" Mia confirmed "You took your part on making this one"

"Can I decide later?" Sirius asked "I'm out of ideas"

"We still have eight months left. Now get up. It's almost nine. I have a class at ten o'clock and so do you, Mr. Black" she commanded, leaving the bed

"You're bossy!" he complained

"I'm going to take a quick shower, go you can go next" she told him.

"We could always take it together" he said suggestively

"Yes, we could, but there are three children in this tower who want their daddy to give them a good morning kiss, not to shag their mummy in the shower" Mia declared grinning

"You're so not escaping in our lunch break!" he told her, turning to leave the room.

---

When Sirius reached the kitchen, Lulu was in there, giving the twins breakfast.

"Good morning" he greeted everyone, sitting by the table.

"Morning" Lulu answered "Where's Mia?"

"In the shower" he answered.

Mandy and Alex left their sits a jumped to his lap "Hi daddy!" they said.

"Hi midgets" he joked.

"We're not midgets!" Alex said.

"Evan is smaller then us!" Mandy agreed

"Evan is a baby" Sirius told them "He's supposed to be small. Speaking of which, where is he?" he asked Lulu.

"He was still asleep when I checked" she answered "Looks like he got the sleeping habits from you and your wife"

"We were not sleeping, we were talking" he told her "About the baby's name"

Lulu rolled her eyes "For heaven's sake! You still have eight months!" Mandy and Alex finished their breakfast and went to the living room, to play.

"I know but we want to decide early!" Sirius defended

"I only named Mia when she was born" Lulu told him

"You named Mia?" he asked

"Well, I named her Kathleen, it was my middle name. The Davis used it as her middle name as well" Lulu told him "But I have to admit, Mia suits her better"

"She told me it was her mother's middle name, you know?" Sirius said matter of factly.

"She told that to everyone. It didn't surprise me, bearing in mind her relationship with Susan" Lulu said.

Mia arrived to the kitchen as well, fully dressed and with her hair dried "Shower, big guy" she told her husband.

He got up, kissed her, and went to the bathroom.

"What were you talking about? I heard something about Susan" Mia asked

"Oh, we were talking about names" Lulu said simply "And no, we were not thinking of naming that baby after Susan. We were talking about your name"

"My name?" Mia was confused

"Yes, did you know that I actually named you Kathleen?" she asked her daughter

"Really?" Mia asked "So our middle names are not just a coincidence"

"Nope" Lulu confirmed, filling Mia's plate with eggs.

"It is Izzy's middle name, you know?" Mia said "Isabelle Kathleen"

Lulu turned to her abruptly "It is?"

"I was hoping you'd find that by yourself. But you're slower then I realized" Mia mocked

"How was I supposed to find that?" she asked in disbelief

"I recall you being capable of finding anything"

"Like your crush in a certain classmate of yours?" Lulu enquired

"It was clearly more than a crush, mom" Mia said. Lulu smiled when she hear Mia calling her mom "Seeing as I'm carrying his fifth child"

"Speaking of child… How can you be so… bright and shinny? Pregnant women are supposed to be all sick and green in their first months"

"I know. This amazes me too. When I was pregnant with Izzy, I spent half a day in the bathroom throwing up. The twins were even worse. With Evan it was a little calmer except for that birthday thing"

"What birthday thing?" Lulu asked.

"I had an appendicitis. But we didn't know at the beginning, so everyone thought I was miscarrying" Mia explained "Of course Liz realized what was going on and fixed it right away"

"That must have been awful" Lulu murmured.

"It was, specially because they didn't let me work for three full weeks!" Mia told her.

"You're mad" her mother stated "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe next Friday, we could make on of our rendezvous like in the old times"

"Oh, I remember that. We used to invite Lily and Liz, eat all the kind of trash food we could and play poker until midnight" Mia said

"We could invite Izzy and Liz this time. Sirius would take care of the kids"

"I hope he can handle them by himself. I'll give him a chance" Mia agreed "So next Friday, by eight o'clock in your quarters?"

"Okay, that's set" and they shook their hands in agreement.

---

Sirius had finished dressing and decided to go check on his youngest son. When he entered the room, Evan was rolling on his crib. Sirius leaned on it, to watch the baby closer.

When he saw his father, Evan laughed and lifted his small arms in his direction. The baby's brown eyes, similar to his mother's, were shinning. Sirius grabbed his son and took him downstairs to the kitchen "Come on, Ev" he told his son "Let's say hi to mommy". As an answer, Evan started playing with Sirius' hair.

Mia and Lulu were sitting by the kitchen table, talking.

"Look who came to say hi" Sirius said

"The sleepy boy" Mia answered, reaching for her son and kissing his forehead. She turned to Sirius "Next Friday, I'm having a rendezvous with Lulu, Liz and Izzy. Can you handle the kids all by yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"We could call Winky" she told him

"Don't worry, I can handle them" he assured her "Let her with Harry and Ginny. They need help moving for the new house"

"Godric's Hallow shines again" Lulu stated

"Finally" Sirius agreed. He turned back to Mia "By the way, I found a middle name for the baby, if it is a boy. John, like Remus'"

"Oliver John" Mia tried "It has a ring. Now, start thinking about the name for a girl"

---

Friday arrived sooner then Sirius probably wished.

Lulu had left dinner for him and the kids _"I don't want you poisoning my grandchildren with that crap you call food" _she said. It was a fact that Sirius and kitchen didn't mix.

"Daddy, can I have ice cream for desert?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, ice cream!" Mandy agreed

"No, kids. Ice cream is for summer, not winter" he told them, while feeding Evan.

"What about cake?" Mandy asked "Mummy made it for tea"

"What kind of cake?" Sirius asked

"Chocolate" Alex answered "It was yummy"

"Let me finish feeding you brother and then I'll think of it"

"Yay!" the twins chorused

Fifteen minutes later, he realized that giving the kids cake, specially chocolate cake, was not such a clever move. They looked like someone had gave them a super-strengthening potion.

"Hopefully, they'll get tired and go to bed" he muttered to himself.

---

Meanwhile, in Lulu's quarters, the rendezvous as going better then it was expected.

"Oh, and that time when I caught you with Sirius in your bedroom" Lulu was telling Mia "It was hilarious. He looked like he'd throw himself of a window"

"We're only kissing" Mia said

"Keep going Lulu, I want as much dirties of my parents as I can get" Izzy told her "It is always good to have quality blackmail material"

"Enough blackmail material" Mia demanded.

"Why don't we start that poker game?" Liz suggested "I remember that nineteen years ago, Lulu, I almost beat you. I want payback now"

"My pleasure to kick your sorry butt again" Lulu answered

---

Back in Sirius' and Mia's tower, it looked like Evan had joined his siblings in the jumpy mood. Sirius was worthlessly trying to get the baby to sleep, but it seemed like he wanted to stay awake.

"Come on, Ev" Sirius begged "Daddy really wants to sleep"

The twins were still downstairs, running around in their pyjamas, trying to exhaust their batteries.

As he couldn't put Evan to sleep, he took the baby back to the living room and sit on the couch exhausted.

"Daddy?" Mandy asked "Are you sad?"

"No" he answered "I'm just tired and you're all jumpy, so I can't get you to bed. I shouldn't have gave you chocolate"

"It's not the chocolate that is making us jumpy" Alex told him

"Then why are you like that?" Sirius asked.

"We were just bored, so we started to play hide and seek" his oldest son explained

"We thought you wanted us awake because you missed mommy" Mandy said "If you want us in bed, we can go"

"Really?" Sirius asked amazed and they nodded. His kids were something else. "Then lets go to bed"

"Can we sleep with you?" Alex asked

"We don't want you to fall asleep alone without mommy" Mandy told him

"Sure you can" Sirius agreed "But only tonight, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" They chorused.

---

Around one in the morning, Mia and Izzy came home to find Sirius, Evan and the twins all cuddled in bed.

"I wish I had a camera" Mia whispered to her daughter.

"Me too" Izzy agreed "You take Evan, I'll take the twins to bed and camp in the sofa. You need to expand the tower, to have room for the new baby"

"I know, we already talked to McGonagall. There is an abandoned classroom only one wall away from this tower. As it is big, we'll use it to build two more rooms: one for you and another for the baby" Mia told her

Izzy smiled "Okay" She got closer to the bed, lifted Alex in her arms and took him to his bedroom. Five minutes later she was back and did the same to Mandy.

Evan was soundly asleep in his crib.

Mia dresses her nightgown and went to the bed. Sirius opened his eyes next to her "Violet" he said.

Mia raised her eyebrows "Did you just call me Violet?"

Sirius shook his head "No, for the baby's middle name"

"Oh" Mia said relieved "It is a beautiful name"

"'Kay" he agreed sleepily "Love you" he mumbled

"Love you too" Mia answered.

**A/N: As I am now in a small school break, I decided to update earlier. Before you ask, no, I still have not decided the gender of Mia's baby. By the way, this story has 5671 hits and only 27 reviews?! Come on! It is not that dificult to leave a review. You simply have to click a button, write a sentence and click onother button. _Feedback is important_. I alway try to review the stories I read, please do the same. I beg you, review, writers always like to know people's opinion about their stories. I would also like to thank my reviewers, specially _Iphegenia Black_, who never forgets to state her opinion. Oh, and don't forget to read the prequel to this story:** "Finding our way"**, just so you know, next chapter of the prquel will show an important step for Sirius and Mia.**


	24. Match maker

Easter Break arrived. Three weeks before, Valera Gray and Charlie Weasley announced their engagement and that they were getting married in Easter Day. Despite complaining about the lack of time, Molly was extremely pleased with that fact and making a fuss over her son and future daughter-in-law.

Three days before Easter, Izzy and Monica were in the burrow, tasting the samples for the wedding cake.

"This one is really good" Izzy said "What does it have?"

Monica looked at the box "The name is 'Red Velvet'. It has Blueberry, Raspberry, Strawberry and several other words finishing with berry. Hope none of these is poisonous"

"Of course not! They wouldn't put dangerous stuff in a wedding cake" Izzy told her "But even if they did, it would be worth dying for. Give that one" she asked Monica, pointing to another cake.

"Chocolate Passion. This one promises" Monica told her "It's disgusting how you keep eating and do not gain a pound"

"Good metabolism. I guess I get it from mom and Lulu" she answered "What got you in such a good mood today, Mon?" Izzy asked sarcastically

"Lucas' birthday is on Thursday. I was planning on taking him to the Tornados game, but the tickets are sold out"

"The Tornados, you say?" Izzy said

"Yep" Monica confirmed

"Did you know that George is friends with Angelina Johnson, one of the chasers? Maybe he'll get you tickets" Izzy told her.

"Really? That's great! Where is him?" Monica asked

"In the sitting room, trying to beat Ron in chess. But he'll want something in return"

"I'm going to ask him anyway" she got up and went to the sitting room, followed by Izzy.

"Hey, George" Monica called "I was thinking. Can you ask your friend, Angelina, for tickets to her game next week? They are sold out and I wanted to take Lucas there for his birthday"

"Of course I can" George declared, looking up from the game with a mischievous face "In a condition"

"I told you so" Izzy murmured

"Shoot" Monica told him

"I want you to kiss Derek" George told her.

Behind Monica's back, Izzy shot him a thumbs up. He knew she was trying to get these two together, so he got hold of that opportunity to help her.

"In the cheek, right?" Monica asked him unsure

"Nope, in the mouth. And a decent kiss, not a brushed one!" he told her

"You can't be serious!" Monica shouted

"Oh, I am. No kiss, no tickets" George stated "If you do it, I may even get your brother autographs of the whole team"

Monica thought for a while "I have to think about that"

"Okay" he said "If you agree, Derek will be helping us tomorrow in the shop, and you can seal the deal in there. We get to watch it, by the way"

Monica nodded, still in shock, and left the room, to stuff herself with cake samples.

"You're a genius! Genius!" Izzy told her boyfriend, jumping in his lap and kissing him fiercely.

Ron decided to leave the room, a little uncomfortable with the show. After several moments of snogging, they were brought back to the world.

"I have wand in my pocket, and I'm not afraid of using it" Sirius threatened them from the doorway "Find a broom closet, for Merlin's sake!"

"Right" George agreed

"Sorry dad, but he deserved it" Izzy explained "He tricked Monica into kissing Derek"

"Good move!" Sirius agreed "Just make sure next time you find some place…more discreet, in order to celebrate"

---

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mia, Lulu, Molly and Valera were making the plans to the wedding.

"Have you picked the your bridesmaids?" Molly asked

"Yes, Izzy and Ginny. Monica will be my Maid of Honour" Valera told them

"Okay, we still need to order the cake, de-gnome the garden, make a menu--" Molly was saying

"Calm down!" Mia told her "We still have three days away to plan all of that. I had one for my wedding, and we did just fine"

"We'll help you, Molly. No need to stress" Lulu said

"Plus, me and Charlie do not want a big wedding" Valera declared

"Alright" Molly sighed.

---

Sirius was in the sitting room reading the 'Prophet', when his wife sit next to him the sofa.

"How's the wedding planning?" he asked Mia, closing the newspaper.

"It's alright, but Molly is starting to stress" she told him

"Well, that's Molly, the weddingzilla, you can't expect something else" Sirius declared "By the way, I caught Izzy and George making out in the middle of this room"

Mia looked at him in disbelief "You're kidding right? How can that bother you? If I recall, when we were their age, we did a little more than snogging"

"It doesn't bother me, it's just that…I know they snog, they are a couple, and that's what couples do. But seeing them kissing made me think about all those things I missed in her life. Our Izzy is all grown up now, isn't she?"

Mia nodded "She doesn't blame you for that and neither do I, honey. You probably loved her more since you came back, than several fathers loved their daughters their whole lives. Like Phillip Davis, for example"

"He was a jackass" Sirius told her and pulled her closer to him.

They stood there, holding each other for a while, until Mia lifted her head "I had an Idea" she said "When we return to Hogwarts, maybe I'll make you a surprise"

"What kind of surprise?" he asked, curiously.

"You'll see" she told him

---

Izzy, George, Derek and Lee were working in the store. Derek was starting to notice that Izzy was constantly looking at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked her.

"Of course not" Izzy denied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh, alright" he said, still doubting it.

"Can you cover me in the cash register for a while? I need to go talk to George" she asked her friend

"Sure"

She left the counter and went next to George, who was in front of the door doing the inventory of the products, along with Lee.

"You think she's coming?" George asked her

"She's very sneaky when she wants. Maybe she found another way to get the tickets"

Suddenly, the door opened, it was Lulu.

"Has the show started yet?" she asked.

"Let me guess, Dad told you" Izzy said

"Sure he did. How could I miss this?" Lulu declared "Does he know?" she asked, mentioning Derek.

"No" George answered

"Even better" Lulu smiled

Five minutes later, Monica came into the store.

"Let's make this quick" she said "But I have to tell him first"

"Go ahead" Izzy told her, for Lulu's displeasure.

Monica went to the counter and explained everything to Derek, who looked somewhat happy with that fact. They came to the middle of the store.

"Let's do it" Monica said

"Let's go to the office, it is more discreet" George suggested "Lee will take care of the store while we're in there"

The group walked towards the office.

"Okay, feel free to seal the deal" Lulu told them

Monica and Derek looked at each other, and their lips met.

Izzy, Lulu and George stood there watching. The kiss was longer then they expected.

"Should we leave them alone?" Izzy asked

Before anyone could ask, they broke the kiss and noticed that everyone was looking shocked at them.

Monica broke the silence "It was like kissing my brother"

Lulu looked at her oddly "You must really like your brother"

"She does" Derek confirmed

"Okay" George said "The tickets are on that desk, Angie sent one extra ticket. I hope you don't mind"

"We're going back to work" Izzy stated

After they were left alone in the room, Monica looked at Derek "Who am I trying to kidding?" and jumped on him again.

"Are we…together…now?" Derek said between kisses

"Yes" Monica said, taking one step backwards "But lets leave them thinking that this kiss ruined our friendship. At least until the wedding"

"Payback is a bitch"

"Amen" and they started making out again

---

Izzy was registering a sale, when Monica and Derek left the room, looking awfully embarrassed.

"Bye Izz" Monica said before running out of the store.

"What happened?" Izzy asked

"I can't even look at her" Derek said "That kiss destroyed everything"

"But you looked fine!" she said

"Well, we're not" Derek said "I'm going home, I can't work like this. I think I just lost one of my best friends"

George saw Derek leaving the store and his girlfriend looking stunned.

"What happened?" he asked her

"I think we just ruined my two best friends" she told him

---

In the following day, Izzy decided to visit Monica.

"But you looked fine" Izzy said

"We were not" Monica told her, faking tears "It was awful"

"What do you mean awful?"

"First, he kisses like a chicken, second, I didn't feel a thing, I mean, no shivers, no…anything" she said

"How can anyone kiss like a chicken?" Izzy asked confused

"You know a chicken pecking the ground for food, just pecking and pecking and pecking, and then he was pecking at me like that! I just forgot that I had a crush on him since…ever, I forgot that he's kind and sweet and sexy and I just wanted to scream, 'Stop pecking at me!'" Monica explained

"But did you try again?" Izzy asked

"Yes, right after you left" Monica confirmed "It was even worse! We have no chemistry at all!" and with that, Monica started sobbing.

"Come on, Mon! Maybe you can still be friends" Izzy tried

"How can I be friends with a chicken?" Monica asked

"Well, I've got something to do. I'll come back later"

"Bye" Monica said

When Izzy apparated out of there, Monica turned to the fireplace. "Did you hear everything?"

Derek's face appeared on the fire "Yes! I kiss like a chicken?!"

"I had to look convincing. You kiss like a lion!" she declared

"Okay, I've got to go, Izzy must be showing up, try to listen everything through the fire" Derek told her.

---

With Derek, the situation was the same.

"It was horrible! Kissing... Monica... horrible. It's like she was trying too hard. It's like... you ever seen these people who love to make a show with their tongues while they kiss? Not that Monica is a one of these people, she's an angel, but it is like she was trying to be like them, she was trying to act all dirty and sexy, which sounds great, right? But, in reality, I just wanted to say: 'Monica, just because you can do that with your tongue, doesn't mean that you should!'"

"Isn't that too harsh?" Izzy tried

"How would you feel if you and George had no chemistry at all?!" Derek asked

"I dunno!" Izzy declared. Chemistry was something that she and George never lacked.

"We're ruined, ruined!" he said dramatically.

"Er…I've got to run" Izzy declared

"Run, run now" he said

---

Izzy was explaining the situation to her mother.

"We were only trying to help! And then it turns out that Derek kisses like a chicken and Mon kisses like a tart and they can't even look at each other. It didn't look so bad when they were kissing!" Izzy said

"Maybe it was the pressure" Mia tried

"They tried again when they were alone" Izzy told her

"Maybe they just do not have chemistry" Mia tried again

"I suck!"

"No, you don't!" Mia said

"Yes, I do! I ruined my best friends!" Izzy declared

"They'd kiss sooner or later. Better sooner, cause they have more time to find someone else" Mia told her.

Izzy sighed "I still suck as a match maker!"

**A/N: Relatively short chapter. I was not planning to update today. But I was so bored... Review please. Begging here. Now, I'll do what I should be doing, my History essay. Am I the only person who dispises her History teacher? She's worse than Snape in what comes to torturing her students.**


	25. Easter Celebrations

Easter arrived and Monica and Derek still were not talking to each other…or at least it was what Izzy thought. The couple was still trying to keep their relationship a secret from their best-friend, who was feeling incredibly guilty. They vowed to reveal her the truth during the wedding reception.

Izzy, Ginny, Hermione and Monica were waiting for the bride.

"We're already fifteen minutes late" Ginny said "Charlie must be thinking that his wife-to-be ran away"

"Poor Charlie" Izzy said in a low voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked her "You've been odd lately"

"She's feeling guilty for me and Derek not talking" Monica explained

"You and Derek are in non-speaking terms?" Hermione asked

"Yep" Izzy said "And it mine and George's fault. We made them kiss. And it was so awful that they can't even look at each other"

"It's not your fault, Izz" Monica told her

"Whatever, I'm going to the loo" Izzy said.

"I'll see if everything is okay in there" Ginny declared, mentioning the room where Valera was dressing.

Hermione stood there looking oddly at Monica, when she noticed something interesting.

"What is that in your neck?" she asked Monica

"Er…" Monica was trapped

"If you asked me I'd say that was a sucking mark, but that is just my opinion" Hermione continued.

Monica was looking nervous.

"If my theory is correct, that mark wouldn't by any chance have been made by a certain classmate of yours, who is also one of Izzy's best friends?" Hermione asked

"Fine! I confess, me and Derek are dating but we didn't tell Izzy because she tricked us into kissing. We were planning to tell her in the reception" Monica said

"Well, at least you should learn to hide these marks. Come here" Hermione took her wand and pointed it to Monica's neck, she waved it, and the mark disappeared "There, the evidence is gone"

"Thanks, Hermione" Monica said

Izzy arrived from the bathroom and a minute later, Ginny got out of the room along with Valera.

"Wow, you look great!" Monica told her aunt.

"Gather around her" Hermione instructed taking her camera from her purse "I want a picture of you all"

---

One hour later, Charlie Weasley and Valera Gray, now Weasley, were married.

All the guests were in the Burrow's garden, where the reception would be attended.

"We've got to tell them" Derek said. He was hiding behind the bushes along with Monica. "They'll flip"

"I know" Monica agreed "Stay here, I'll get Izzy and George. We'll do as we planned"

"'Kay"

Monica found the couple sitting by a table along with Lulu.

"Hey, guys, I need to talk to you. Do you mind if we take a walk?"

"Sure" Izzy agreed, getting up

"What's up?" George asked

"Here's the thing, I've got good news and bad news" Monica declared

"Good news first, we could use some, now" Izzy mumbled

"The good news is that I have a boyfriend"

George turned to her, looking shocked "A boyfriend? Since when?"

"Er…Thursday" Monica answered

"Thursday? But that is when the kissing fiasco occurred? When do you have time to…" Then Izzy realized who in fact her friend's boyfriend was "You sneaky bastards! You pranked us big time!"

"Yeah! You were dating! And lying about it!" George complained

"Yep, we were!" Derek stated coming from behind the bushes "Payback is a bitch!"

"What? Because we tricked you into kissing?" Izzy asked "We made you a favour"

"We know you did, that is why we only kept this game for three days. How could we miss an opportunity to prank you two like that?" Monica explained

"As much as I hate being pranked, you guys have it in you! The prankster spirit!" George declared.

"What about a truce now?" Derek suggested "From now on, we'll try to only prank other people, not each other"

"Deal!" they agreed.

"Hey, you said you also had bad news" Izzy stated

"Oh, the bed news were that you're not getting rid of the two of us that soon" Derek told her

"Pity, I was thinking of becoming best-friends with Romilda Vane, but well, if you insist that I stick with you…" Izzy told them

"Shut up!" Monica and Derek chorused.

---

Sirius was sitting by a table holding his youngest son. While he watched Izzy dancing with her boyfriend, the twins playing with Teddy, the little boy in his lap and his wife, who was talking to her mother, he remembered that before all of that happiness, there was a time when he was not sure of anything.

---

**Around six years ago**

Sirius was locked in Flitwick's office. He heard Fudge saying that the Dementors were coming to give him the kiss. Everything was lost. He'd never see his godson again, he'd never see the woman he loved again…

Suddenly, the door opened and Dumbledore came in.

"Professor, I'm innocent, you have to belie--" Sirius started

"I believe you Sirius" Dumbledore interrupted him "I already took care of things. But I needed to tell you something first"

"What do you mean by 'took care of things'?" Sirius asked

"You'll see" Dumbledore told him "What I wanted to tell you was that Miss Davis is in Toronto, Canada" the old teacher gave him a piece of parchment "The address is in this parchment, only you are able to read it, I charmed it for that purpose"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sirius inquired

"You'll see in the right time. By the way, I left you a change of clothes and a small meal in a cave right next to Hogsmeade, I believe you'll find it by yourself. Good Luck" and he left.

About five minutes later, he heard a tap in the window. His jaw dropped when he saw Harry and Hermione on top of a Hippogriff. He hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand "_Alohomora!_" The window sprang open.

"How - _how_ -?" he asked shocked

"Get on - there's not much time," said Harry "You've got to get out of here - the Dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius snuck out of the window and climbed into Buckbeak's back.

"OK, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry "Up to the tower - come on!"

Minutes later, Buckbeak landed with a bang on the West tower.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry declared "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you've gone."

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" said Sirius urgently.

"He's going to be OK - he's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go!"

Sirius was still staring down at Harry.

"How can I ever thank -"

"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

Sirius wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry ...". With that, Sirius took of in the cave's direction.

In there, Sirius tried to make himself more presentable. He took a dive in the interior lake, in order to wash himself, he ate the meal and dressed the clothes left by Dumbledore. An hour later, he was leaving. Canada was his destiny, Mia was destiny. Inside, he was fighting. One part of him wished she had move on, found someone else that made her happy. But at the same time, another part wished she had kept her promise, that she had waited for him.

---

After several days travelling, Sirius was staying in front of Mia's house, hiding behind a tree.

He was unable to move. _Shall I go there?_ he asked himself _Maybe I should leave her alone, let her live her life. Maybe she moved on_.

He still was thinking about that, when he saw the door's house opening. A tall brown haired woman got out of the house, carrying a bag to put in the garbage can. It was Mia, his Mia. The princess had became a queen, a beautiful queen. She returned to the house and closed the door behind her.

The decision was made. He was going to face her. He hurried to the door and knocked on it. It was done. He was seconds away of seeing the love of his life again.

---

Sirius was sitting in Mia's sofa. Izzy was asleep with her head in his lap. That was his daughter. Now he could laugh at himself. Just ten hours before, he didn't know of her existence, at that moment, he couldn't imagine life without her.

"Hey" Mia said from the doorway. She got closer to them "Looks like this one has called it a night" she stated when she saw Izzy sleeping.

"It was a long day" he stated "For any of us"

"We should take her to bed" Mia suggested

"I'll carry her" he said, getting up slowly, so he wouldn't wake his daughter up and taking her in his arms.

In her bedroom, Mia helped him put her in bed, and kissed Izzy goodnight.

"So, what do you think of her?" Mia asked him

"She's amazing" Sirius said "Our little girl"

"Indeed she is" she agreed, hugging him "You need to rest"

"Everything I need is you" he declared, kissing her softly.

"That is not a problem, you already have me" Mia told him. They resumed kissing and Mia wrapped her legs around his waist. The kissing became a fierce snog "You sure you have stamina for that?" Mia asked, realizing what they would probably end up doing.

"I have thirteen years of accumulated stamina"

"Me too" Mia told him

"How did you hold up all these years without any sex?" Sirius asked her.

"I used to exercise a lot, to canalize my energy, and I had a kid who kept me busy most of the time. When she was not home, I'd work until I could barely walk" Mia told him "Let's see if you still are as good as I remember"

"I love you" Sirius declared

"I love you more" Mia said

"Them prove it!" he defied her

"With pleasure"

---

**Present time: **

"Sirius?" someone was asking "Sirius!"

Sirius came back to the world. His wife was smiling at him.

"Daydreaming?" Mia asked

"More like taking a walk I memory lane"

"Want to dance?" Mia asked

"Why not?" he agreed and joined her in the dance floor "You think they'll end up together?" he asked, mentioning Izzy and George.

"They already are together" Mia told him.

"I mean as in getting married" Sirius explained

"Probably, give it a few years" she said.

"When I met Izzy, I planned to curse every boy that tried to date her" he stated

"Good thing plans change, or our daughter would be dancing with a matchbox full of George's aches" Mia laughed

They continued dancing, until Sirius noticed another pair on the dance floor.

"Hey, aren't that Monica and Derek?" Sirius asked "I thought they were too traumatized from kissing to even face each other, no to mention touching"

"It was a prank" Izzy said behind him "They were trying to take us back from making them kiss"

"And they succeeded" George informed them

"Oh, come on! Couldn't you tell they were lying?" Sirius asked

"Hey, they were very convincing" Izzy told him "Monica even faked tears! Besides, you couldn't tell either"

"Children, do you want to have this dance together? Because I think me and George are in the way of it" Mia stated "I'm going to look for Lulu"

"I'm meeting Lee" George said, and they left father and daughter in the dance floor.

"Returning to our argument" Sirius continued "I couldn't tell either because I didn't even talk to them"

"Says the guy who couldn't tell that mom was pranking you when she told you she was leaving you for Peter Pettigrew!" Izzy shot

"She told you _that_?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"You didn't even remember it was April 1st!" Izzy laughed

"Okay, enough talking!" Sirius asked "I can't believe she told you _that_!"

"Mum tells me everything" Izzy declared "Most of the time. Take that embarrassed look off your face. Did I mention you're my favourite dad?"

"You say that to all your dads" Sirius said back

"But I only mean it with you"

**A/N: How many times do I need to ask you to review? I beg and beg and beg. Send me your feedback, please. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	26. Good Moments and Anoying Encounters

It was three weeks after Easter Break had finished. Mia was covering her husband's eyes with her hands. She was making him a surprise, and didn't to look after he was supposed.

"Mia, where are you taking me?" Sirius asked annoyed

"Remember that surprise I promised you before Easter?" she asked him

"Yes"

"I'm taking you to the place where the surprise is"

"Okay"

They walked a few more through the Hogwarts corridors, went up some stairs and Sirius heard a door closing behind him.

"Here we are" Mia said, uncovering her husband's eyes.

"This is McGonagall's office" Sirius stated disappointed

"Yes, it is" Mia agreed grinning "And see that pensieve? It has something for you in there. I was inspired by Lulu's forgiveness technique"

"Hum?"

"Never mind, dive in" she order him "I'll be right behind you"

"As you wish Madam" he told her.

Seconds later, the couple was in a dark room.

"This is your old house, isn't it" Sirius asked, receiving a nod in return.

Suddenly, the door opened and a younger Mia entered along with tall red-headed woman that Sirius didn't recognise.

"Where do you want me to leave this bags?" the woman asked.

"You can put them in the sofa" younger Mia told her. Looking closer, Sirius noticed that she had a baby carrier in her arms "Thank you for the ride, Patricia"

"Don't mention it. And call me Patty, everyone does" Patricia instructed her "Take good care of this little angel", she said, looking at the baby.

"Is that…Izzy?" Sirius asked his wife

"You were sad because you missed a lot of Izzy's life" the older Mia said "So I decided to show you these memories"

"Does Izzy know about this?"

"She offered to give me a few memories herself, but it was not needed" his wife told him.

Back to the memory, Patricia had left and the younger Mia was alone with her baby daughter.

"I guess it is just the two of us now" Mia told Izzy and lift her of the carrier.

Sirius got closer to them and smiled when he saw that beautiful baby girl. She looked a lot like Mia. He assumed that even as a newborn, Izzy only had his eyes and mouth.

"Happy?" his wife asked him

"Very"

"Well, it is not over yet. You still have a few memories left. Not her birth" Mia told him

"Why not?" he asked

"Let's just say that you were not my favourite person at that moment"

"Oh, I get it"

The memory faded and in the next they were in the kitchen.

Mia giving soup to Izzy, who was not more then ten months old "Come on, baby. Mummy is late for work" Mia was asking her daughter who seemed to be more interested in her mother's hair than the food.

Izzy giggled "Mamma" she said.

Younger Mia almost jumped "Did my baby girl just say her first word?" she asked the little girl who kept giggling.

"You know what? Mummy is going to take her afternoon out, so she can spend it with her favourite girl"

"Mamma" Izzy repeated

"Someone is proud" The older Mia said, mentioning her grinning husband.

He looked at her "At least her first word was mamma, not Izzy like Evan did"

"What can I say? He adores his big sister" Mia stated "Maybe baby number five's first word will be Daddy"

In the next memory, Mia and Sirius were back in the living room, who was decorated with a Christmas tree. _Izzy must be about an year old_ Sirius thought

Younger Mia was in the middle of the room holding Izzy's hands, who was standing up.

"Please Izzy, one step, just one" she was begging

"Step" Izzy repeated

"Just one. It will be mummy's Christmas present"

"P'sent" Izzy said. Suddenly, she looked confident and took one step.

"Yes! That's it, Izzy. See? It was one step"

Izzy tried to take another but fell in her bum and stated giggling "Fall" the little girl said.

"At least you took one step" Mia told her and took her in her arms.

"Clever one" Sirius stated

"It was a really good Christmas present" The older Mia told her husband.

The next memory was nowhere inside the house. Izzy was a lot bigger, about six years old. She had dressed a blue uniform and was in front of a school, along with her mother.

"Ready to go in?" Mia asked

"Do I have to?" Izzy asked unsure

Mia nodded, kneeled in front of her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Be good!" she warned her daughter

Izzy hugged her mother and ran to the school building.

"This was a small memory. Her first day of school" Older Mia explained

"She was nervous" Sirius stated

"It is normal. She didn't go to kindergarten, I took care of her, so she was a little uneasy for leaving me"

A few minutes later, they were in a train station. 'Union Station, Chicago, Illinois' Sirius read from a wall. Mia was walking Izzy to what seemed to be a cafeteria.

"What are we doing here?" Izzy asked

"This is not a regular cafeteria, it has repealing charms for muggles. See that door?" Mia asked, pointing to a huge metal door "It is the passage to platform 21, muggles don't know it exists, that is where your train is waiting"

"Really?" Izzy asked

Mia nodded. They opened the door, and found a platform crowded with people.

"Platform 9 ¾ is so much better" Sirius said

"That was what I was thinking" the older Mia agreed

"It leaves in five minutes, let's put your trunk in there" the younger Mia suggested

After the trunk was in the train, Izzy hugged her mother tightly "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Mia told her "I'll write every day"

"I'll write twice a day" Izzy said back. They broke the hug and Izzy got in the train. She kept waving from the window, and the memory faded.

They were back in McGonagall's office.

"Liked it?" Mia asked

"Loved it" he told her

---

After they left the head mistress' office, they decided to go to the kitchens, to have lunch. When they already by the entrance hall, they bumped in someone.

"Watch out!" the person said

Mia looked closer and saw who it was "Barbara Lowe?"

"Well, well. Mia Davis and Sirius Black. How's life going?" Barbara asked bitterly. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Great. Specially since I got _married_" he tried to mark the word married

"Who's the poor soul? I've got to send her a card telling how sorry I am"

"That would be me" Mia answered

"Mia, got fatter lately, didn't you?" she asked

"She's pregnant, not fat!" Sirius corrected her

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Mia asked her

"I came to visit my husband, he teaches here" Barbara declared

"And who would he be?" Sirius asked

"Ned Remington, of course. We got married in one week before Easter"

"Never in my life I thought I would pity Neddy. I guess I was wrong" Sirius told Mia

"Not even he deserves such an horrible fate" Mia agreed

"Oh, I can't stop laughing" Barbara said sarcastically. The students started to leave the great hall, from lunch. "Romilda, dear" Barbara called

"Hello mother, I didn't know you were in here" Romilda Vane greeted Barbara

"I came to visit your step-father" she turned to Sirius and Mia "I hope we don't cross paths soon"

"I hope we never cross paths ever again" Mia stated

After Barbara and her daughter left, Sirius turned to Mia "Damn! The bitch is back"

"And brought reinforcements" Mia agreed "Apparently being a snob runs in their family"´

Izzy approached them along with Monica and Derek "Who was that woman with Romilda?"

"Barbara Lowe, I mean, Remington" Sirius told them "Romilda's mother"

"You know her?" Monica asked

"Unfortunately" Mia mumbled "She was a Slytherin in our year"

"By the way, Izz" Sirius told her "You were such a cute baby"

"You already saw it?" Izzy asked

"Saw what?" Derek asked

"I'll explain you later" she told her friend "What did you think of it?"

"It was great" Sirius declared

"I'm starving, enough chatting" Mia demanded, pulling her husband in the kitchen's direction.

"Okay, okay" Izzy said, lifting her arms in surrender "Let's go, we have permission to spend this afternoon in Hogsmeade"

---

After Monica and Derek abandoned her in order to go snog, Izzy decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in the Tree Broomsticks. Unfortunately, George was absent from Hogsmead that afternoon because he was visiting Fred's grave. It was the anniversary of his death.

Izzy was reading a magazine absent-mindedly, when someone called her "What are you doing here alone?"

She looked up and saw Harry, Ginny and Teddy standing in there.

"Hey" she greeted the couple "Monica and Derek are making out. George is busy. So I was left by myself this time"

"Nonsense" Ginny said "We'll sit in here with you"

"Aren't you on a date or something?" Izzy asked

"Nope, we just had a free afternoon and decided to come to good old Hogsmeade with Teddy" Harry informed his god-sister, while he and his wife sit next to her "How are things on Hogwarts?"

"Good" Izzy told him "However the exams are coming. I shiver just by thinking of it. Oh, by the way, your stalker is around here with her mother"

"What stalker?" Ginny asked, putting Teddy in her lap.

"Romilda Vane" Izzy answered

"She's with her mother?" Harry asked

"Yeah, she came to visit Ned Remington, her husband"

"Remington got married to Romilda Vane's mother?" Ginny asked

"Yep"

Madam Rosmerta approached them "Good to se you Harry, and Ginny. Is this Remus' boy?"

"Yes, that's him" Harry confirmed

"What will you order?" she asked

"Two butterbeers and … what do you want Teddy?" Ginny asked the boy

"Pumpkin!" he answered

"A glass of pumpkin juice for him" Ginny ordered

"Hum, more butterbeer Isabelle?" Rosmerta asked

"No, thank you Madam Rosmerta" Izzy politely refused and the barmaid went to get their orders "Back to what we were talking, it turns out that Romilda's mother was in school in mom and dad's time and was no a miss congeniality at all"

Madam Rosmerta returned with their drinks and left them in the table. "Then she's perfect to Remington, he's not exactly a very nice guy" Harry commented.

"Toilet" Teddy asked

"I'll take you there" Ginny said, getting up "Follow me super-boy" She leaded the boy to the bathroom.

"How's old Padfoot?" Harry asked Izzy

"He's the same, never changes" she declared "Everyone at home has him wrapped around their finger"

"Believe me, he changed a lot since I met him" Harry told her "I never pictured Sirius Black as the family man. Speaking of family, Fleur had her baby this morning"

"Really? In the anniversary of the battle?" Harry nodded "What was it?"

"A girl. They named her Victoire Appolline Weasley"

"Appolline?" Izzy asked making a face

"After Fleur's mom. Anyway, we call her Tory" Harry informed her "George's idea"

"And what do we have here?" an annoying voice asked. They turned to see Rita Skeeter standing there with her quick quotes quill floating next to her.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked extremely irritated.

"Does your know that you are in a bar with another woman? I didn't expect you to start cheating in your wife this soon" Rita insinuated. Meanwhile, the quill was writing furiously.

"Cheating in Ginny? With me? Gross!" Izzy said

"Oh, you think you are too good for Harry Potter?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"No, she's my godfather's daughter" Harry said "This girl, Isabelle Black, along with Hermione Granger, is the closest thing to a sister that I have. That insinuation is sickening"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked when she arrived from the bathroom with Teddy in her arms.

"Ginny Potter" Rita stated "What do you have to say to the fact that your husband was on a date with another woman?"

"Date? Are you nuts?" Ginny asked, fighting hard not to laugh "_We_ were having a drink with a _friend_. I was just taking our godson to the bathroom"

"Oh, protecting your husband's reputation, I see" Rita continued.

"Okay, that's it!" Ginny snapped "Harry, why don't we owl Kingsley. I heard he was very interested in insects, specially _beetles_"

"Er…maybe this story is not as appealing as I thought" Rita said nervously "I thing I'm going now" and she ran of the pub.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy asked, not understanding what just had happened.

Ginny sat back with them and put Teddy in Harry's lap "Rita Skeeter has a secret, a secret that we happen to know"

"What is it?" Izzy inquired curious

"She's an unregistered animagus" Harry explained "A beetle"

"Oh! Now I get the insect talk" Izzy said "Too bad my dad registered himself, it would be some blackmail material" Izzy wandered "Did you really mean that sister thing?"

"What sister thing?" Ginny asked

"I told Rita that Izzy and Hermione are the closest thing that I have to sisters" Harry informed his wife "And it is true. You, Hermione and even Mandy are my borrowed sisters. Like Alex and Evan are my borrowed brothers. And so will be your new sibling"

"What about my brothers?" Ginny asked

"They are my brothers-in-law, Gin. I can't borrow them as my brothers. By law they already are" Harry explained her "Now, who's up for a visit to Hogwarts?"

"More like a return" Izzy mumbled "Let's go"

**A/N: As I was deathly bored, I decided to post one more chapter. Plus, I had an explosion of inspiration. So, cause I was so nice to update earlier, review. Just so you know, I wrecked my keyboard for writting so much, so I had to take over my godbrother's to finish this chapter.**


	27. Meeting Old Friends

Derek, Izzy and Monica were having breakfast when Natalie, Derek's cousin, came running to them.

"Derek, Monica, you need to come to the quidditch pitch!" she said "Something happened!"

"Then why are you calling us and not a teacher?" Derek asked

"I already called Professor Black" Natalie answered.

"Which one?" Izzy inquired

"Your dad. Come on, hurry! You can come too, Izzy"

They followed Natalie to the quidditch pitch. Demelza Robins, the captain, was seemingly having a panic attack. Sirius was standing there, with a mischievous look in his face.

"What happened, Demelza?" Monica asked

"Slytherins…stole…brooms…game…tomorrow" she mumbled

"What?" Izzy said "The Slytherins stole our team's brooms?"

"Yes" her father answered "And we need them back. I already have a plan"

Izzy looked at his face "You have the look. The one you have when you're planning something prank related"

"You're half correct" he said "Here's the deal. They will deny that they stole they brooms, so we need to get them ourselves. The thing is, we don't know where they hid them, however we know where theirs are"

"They are probably locked in the cupboard" Derek said.

"I think we can work around it" Izzy said "Still have that knife?" she asked her father.

He gave it to her "Don't lose that one. Harry wrecked the other. Back to the plan, we'll 'kidnap' their brooms and demand ours back. They can't turn us in to McGonagall, cause they did the same"

"That's risky" Monica stated "I'm so in"

"Me too" Izzy said

"And me" Derek declared

"Good. By the way, you're in detention. You know, in case something goes wrong it'll give you an alibi. So, don't be seen" Sirius said

---

One hour later, the Slytherin brooms were being held hostage in the Gryffindor locker rooms. Izzy had already sent the Slytherins a note and they were waiting them to show up on the pitch.

Sirius and Izzy were waiting for the Slytherin 'ambassadors'.

"Try to look threatening" Sirius told his daughter.

"I always do" she answered

"You are so my daughter" he murmured

Minutes later, Eric Flint appeared along with Ned Remington.

"I should have known you were in the middle of this, Neddy" Sirius said

"Shut up" Remington told him

"And Flint, the second. Trying to look badass like big bro?" Izzy joked. He glared at her "No funny business or your brooms will be 'Dancing with the Whomping Willow'"

"Where are the brooms?" Ned asked

"We want to see ours first" Sirius demanded

"Brennan!" Remington called.

Lisa Brennan came to the pitch carrying the Gryffindor's broomsticks.

"Show us ours now" Flint said

"Sure" Izzy answered "Mon, Der, bring the hostages"

Monica and Derek also appeared with the brooms.

"Why don't we start the switch?" Monica suggested

The broomsticks returned to their respective 'ambassadors'.

Remington was about to leave but turned back seconds later.

"This never happened" He said

"We'll keep our mouths shut as long as you keep yours" Sirius declared

After Slytherins went away Sirius tuned to them "That was wicked! Like the Mafia"

"Except for the fact that the Mafia kidnaps people, not broomsticks" Izzy stated "My dad is a badass!" she said, knocking her fist with his.

"We make a good team" he agreed.

In the following day, Gryffindor bet Slytherin 300-50.

---

June was coming to an end. Izzy was in her dorm packing her truck, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Izzy said, not turning her head to the door.

Monica and Derek sit next to her on the bed "It is almost time to leave" Monica said.

"I can hardly believe it has been almost seven years since I first came into this school" Derek told them "I'll miss this"

"I've only been here for two years and I feel like I'm leaving a big part of my life behind" Izzy declared "How did you get in here, Der? You're a guy"

"Your dad took the charm of the stairs so I could come in here. The heads of the houses can do that" Derek explained

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Monica asked

"I'll become a partner in the Joke shop" Izzy declared

"I was accepted in the ministry to study curse-breaking" Derek said

"What about you, Mon?" Izzy asked

"Journalism. I'll try for an internship in the Daily Prophet" Monica told them

"But more important then anything" Derek said "I plan keep being a good boyfriend and friend for both of you"

"Best-friends 'till the end of days" Izzy agreed.

"Let's never forget that" Monica vowed.

---

Mia, Izzy, Lulu and Liz were spending the morning shopping in Muggle London for baby stuff. Sirius would meet them later with the kids.

"Oh, look at this dress" Izzy said, holding a pink baby dress "Isn't this the cutest thing?"

"That is specifically for a girl Izzy" Mia told her "We don't know hat the gender is"

"It's your own fault, mom" she complained "You should have let Liz tell you"

"I want to be surprised" Mia said

"Mia?" Someone said from the shop's door.

Mia looked at the door and saw Patricia, her boss in Canada in there "Patty? What are you doing here?"

"I'm in vacations" Patty declared "What are _you_ doing here? Two years ago, you left your resignation letter in my desk and I never saw you again!"

"I was called back to England" Mia said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you more then it was in that letter, but I was in a hurry"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you" Izzy said "But I also would like to say hi to Patty"

"Izzy! You've grown!" Patty stated, hugging her.

"I look exactly the same" Izzy said

"No, you don't" Mia told her "So Patty, let me introduce my friends. The blonde is Liz Shacklebolt, one of my best-friends since I was in school and that one…" Mia was mentioning Lulu.

"I can introduce myself, Mia. I'm Lucy Graham, Mia's mother. But everyone calls me Lulu"

"Mia's mother?" Patty asked

"Long story" Izzy whispered to her.

"Everyone, this is Patricia Thane. She's my friend and used to be my supervisor in St. Bastian" Mia introduced Patty.

A minute later, Patty realized they were in a baby shop. She looked at Mia and realized why "You're pregnant!"

"I've noticed" Mia answered "You only saw that now?"

"Well, yes" Patty said

"I got married to Izzy's father and here I am, pregnant again" Mia explained

"Wasn't he dead?" Patricia asked

"No" Lulu told her "Another long story. I'm sure my darling daughter will explain you later"

"Oh, so how far along are you?"

"Seven months" Mia answered

"And where are the twins? I can't wait to see those two" Patty said

"They are home with their father and their brother" Patricia looked shocked "Yes, I have another kid, Evan. But I promise, this is the last one. Five are more than enough!"

"Not in your husband's opinion" Liz laughed

"If he wants more, then he'll be the one to give birth to them!" Mia exclaimed.

---

Several hours later, Sirius arrived to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was meeting Mia, with Mandy, Alex and Evan.

"You planned your wedding in one day?" he heard someone ask incredulously "That is insane"

"It went quite well" Izzy said "We had loads of help…oh, hi dad"

"Hey" he answered

"This is my Husband, Sirius Black. Sirius this is…" Mia introduced

"Patricia" he finished "I recognised her from that memory you showed me" he explained

"Patty!" Mandy and Alex shouted, running to her

"Hey, you still remember me!" she said surprised "And this" she started, looking at the toddler in Sirius arms "must be Evan. I have to recognise, Mia. You have a lovely family"

"Thank you Patty" Mia said

"I'm sorry everyone, but I need to go help George in the store" Izzy declared "It was nice to see you Patty"

"You too Izzy" with that, Izzy apparated to the store "Who's George?" Patty asked

"Her boyfriend" Sirius said "They are partners in a Joke shop"

"A Joke shop?"

"Yes" Mia confirmed "They have loads of success"

---

Several hours later, Patricia was in Sirius and Mia's house, they had invited her for dinner.

"This house is amazing" she said "You have what? Six Bedrooms?"

"Seven" Mia corrected "One for the guests. Speaking of which, where are you staying?"

"In was thinking of going to the Diagon Hotel" Patty answered

"Oh, I would invite you to stay with us, but it would be cruel to steal you from the comfort of a five-star hotel" Mia said

"Well, I have to admit it is quite fancy" Patty murmured

"Anyway, let me show you the baby's room" Mia told her. She took her friend to a bedroom right in front of hers, painted in a soft tone of yellow "What do you think?"

"It is amazing" Patty said.

They heard a noise downstairs "Izzy must have arrived" Mia declared. They went to the living room and saw Izzy, Monica and Derek in there.

"It is this one" Izzy said, pointing at a photo "What's her name? Victoria?"

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Mia asked

"We saw Malfoy walking around Diagon Alley with some chick" Derek explained

"They were wearing matching wedding rings" Monica added

"Malfoy got married? Who is she?" Mia asked

"That is what we are trying to find" Izzy declared. She got up and shown her mother a photograph from the Muggle Studies competition one year before "That's her" Izzy said, pointing at a girl with curly blond hair who was standing in the middle of several Slytherins.

"That is Astoria Greengrass" Mia stated "She was in Ginny's year. Her sister, Daphne was in Harry's. It surprises me they got married, after all, she was a half-blood, not mention that she was a 'good Slytherin'"

"So Malfoy decided to forget that blood status crap…" Mia murmured, before noticing that Patricia was also there "Patty, staying for dinner?"

"Yes, your mother invited me" Patty confirmed

"These are my friends Monica Gray and Derek McDonald" Izzy introduced her friends.

"I'm Patricia Thane, Mia's friend"

"Nice to meet you" they said

"Well, I've got to go. My uncle and aunt are out of the country so Nat is staying with us. Bye" And he disapparated.

"What about you, Monica? Any plans for tonight?" Mia asked "You could stay with us if you wanted"

"Yeah, Monica, stay" Izzy agreed "Val is in a Romantic Weekend with Charlie. Your brother is sleeping in Evie's house for her birthday tomorrow. There is no need for you to stay in home alone"

Monica thought for a while "Alright, I'm just going to get my things"

"I'll go with you" Izzy declared and they disapparated for Monica's house.

---

In the next day, Mia had agreed to meet Patty in the Hotel, so they would catch up. Sirius was taking the twins to the burrow, where Bill, Ron and Harry had vowed to help him teach them to play quidditch…with no bludgers, thanks to Molly's orders. Evan would be spending some quality time with his grandmother.

Meanwhile, George was counting the profits in the Hogsmead Store, which was so packed with customers that they had to hire Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom for extra-help in that weekend. Izzy was busy sticking the prices to the products in stock.

"Every time I looked there were more and more customers" Izzy told George, not taking her eyes of what she was doing "It was like someone is throwing them the Gemini charm"

"Well, in that case we should thank them" George said "I finished counting. Promised you won't flip when I tell you how much we won"

"I promise"

"Seven hundred galleons only today" George declared.

Izzy tuned abruptly looking stunned "That is more then we did in the rest of the week!"

"This is all thanks to the new 'Catastrophe kit'" George explained

"We are almost out of Tornado Gems and Flooding Powder" Izzy informed him

"Imagine all the trouble this will cause in Hogwarts. They throw a bit of Flooding Powder in the middle of a classroom, and everyone thinks it is flooded, even though it is not" George said

"You have to admit. We are brilliant!" Izzy stated

---

That night, after coming from Evie's birthday dinner, Mia was exhausted, so decided to go to bed right away.

Several hours later, Sirius woke up, missing his wife in the bed "Mia?" he asked. Seeing that there was no answer, he got up from the bed. She was not in the bedroom, so he decided to check in the rest of the house.

When he was in the hallway, Izzy's bedroom door opened.

"Dad?" Izzy asked with a sleepy face "What's wrong?"

"Your mother is not in the bedroom, I have a bad feeling" he told his daughter

"Have you checked the bathroom?" she tried

"No, I was going to do it now" he said.

Followed by Izzy, he knocked in the bathroom's door "Mia, are you in there?"

The door opened and Mia came out "Call Liz, I'm in labour"

"Are you sure that this are not fake contractions?" Sirius asked

"My water broke Sirius, I AM in labour" Mia said "It is too soon. Call Liz…and Patty. And take me to St. Mungos, this can't be right"

**A/N: If you are really, really good and review, maybe I'll update before next friday. **


	28. Fear

Five minutes later, Mia was already in St. Mungos' lobby, being carried by Sirius.

Izzy apparated in there seconds later, along with Liz and Patty.

"Your water broke?" Patricia asked incredulously

"Yes" Mia confirmed "It is too soon, Patty. The baby is not ready!"

"Calm down, Mia" Liz told her "Being nervous will raise your blood pressure and that can be dangerous. I'm going to check you in. Sirius, put her in a stretcher"

"I'm an obstetrical healer, I can help" Patricia declared

"Good" Liz said in a low voice, so Sirius and Mia would not hear "We need all the help we can get"

---

Hours later, despite Liz and Patty's tries, Mia was still in labour. Patty and Liz were discussing their chances

"The baby's lungs are probably not developed enough" Patty said

"But the labour won't stop" Liz stated "That baby will be born today. The only chance we have is the breathing serum but I never used it before"

"Neither did I. But it is said to develop the baby's lungs in 12 hours. The thing is…will that baby survive that time?" Patty said.

"It depends on how strong he or she is. Well use life support charms if the baby needs and one of us will always be watching him or her" Liz decided

"Alright" Patty agreed "Let's save a life"

---

Mia was very nervous.

"What something happens to our baby?" she asked her husband

"Mia, you have to calm down" Sirius told her "You heard Liz. Being nervous is not good for this little one" he said, patting her belly "Whatever happens, I am here, I will always be here"

"Is Izzy still in here?" Mia inquired

"No, she went home to take care of Mandy, Alex and Evan" Sirius answered. A contraction hit Mia and she clasped her husband's hand.

Liz and Patricia came into the room "How far apart are the contractions?" Patricia asked

"Five minutes, maybe four" Sirius answered

"Alright" Liz started. She sit on the bottom of Mia's bed "We cannot stop the baby from coming today. However, that is not so bad. Recently, it was created a serum that helps the baby's lungs to develop in the 12 hours after its birth. We will use it and do all we can so he or she gets better"

"Does that serum cause any side effects to the baby?" Mia asked

"It is stated that babies pee a lot during the treatment, but as long as we keep him hydrated, there is no problem" Patty said "One of us will be always with the child to prevent anything from happening"

"Now, it is up to your baby Mia. He or she has to be strong enough to resist 12 hours with undeveloped lungs" Liz declared "We will provide a muggle oxygen mask. For what we studied, it makes it easier for the baby to breathe"

Mia had another contraction before she could say anything "How long has it been since the last one?" Liz asked

Sirius looked at the clock "Two minutes"

"The contractions are getting closer" Patty stated "We're better get ready for the delivery"

"You'll see, Mia. Tomorrow we won't even remember this" Sirius tried to calm her, kissing her in the cheek.

---

One hour later, Mia was already pushing. Sirius was holding her hand an always trying to keep serene.

Suddenly, a very tiny cry echoed in the room.

"The baby is crying, Mia" Patty said "That is a good thing"

"What is it?" she asked

"A baby girl" Liz answered, while she took care of the baby. When she was done she lifted the girl and took her parents "Wish her luck, I'm going to take her for the treatment now"

When he saw his daughter, the first thing he noticed was how small she was.

"It is usual for premature babies to be this small" Patty said, when she saw the worried look in his face.

Mia caressed her baby's cheek "Mummy loves you, sweetie. Be strong"

"Good luck, baby" Sirius whispered

Liz turned and carried the baby to the room where she would be treated.

"Have you decided the name?" Patty asked "I'll fill the paperwork"

"Her name is Olivia. Olivia Violet Black" Mia answered.

"Alright" Patty said "Olivia Violet Black, born in August 15th 2000 around 7 A.M." she recited while she wrote.

"She is beautiful" Mia said "Despite how small she is" tears were starting to fall of her eyes. Sirius held her closer, to comfort her.

"Hey" Patty said "This is not as bad as it seems. She cried, Mia. We were not expecting her to start crying in her own"

"Liv is strong" Sirius said "She's our daughter"

---

By one in the afternoon, Izzy came to visit her mother along with her siblings and Lulu. She and her grandmother decided to go in first and let Sirius explain everything to the twins.

"Hey" Izzy greeted Mia "How are you?"

"I'm okay, just worried" Mia sighed

"I didn't have time to ask your husband. Boy or girl?" Lulu asked

"Girl" Mia answered "Liv"

"Liv?" Izzy asked

"Short for Olivia" Mia explained "Don't worry, we followed your vowel rule"

"Good"

"Stupid rule if you ask me. I bet the name Lucy would fit her like a glove" Lulu tried to joke.

The door opened and the twins came in, jumping immediately in their mother's bed and laying each in one side of her.

"The cuddling brigade arrived" Sirius announced trying to smile. He gave Evan to Izzy "I'm going to check on Liv"

He exited the room and walked through the hallway until her reached the area where Liv was being treated. He knocked and waited for an answer.

Patty opened the door "Hey, came to see your daughter?"

"Yeah, can I?" he asked

"Sure, come on in" she said "Liz went to take a shower, so I'm on charge"

"How is she?" Sirius asked

"She coughs from time to time, but when she does, we put her the oxygen mask. Until now, she's been handling the treatment as we expected. I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be just outside the door"

"Okay" he agreed. After she left, Sirius sit on a chair next to the baby's cradle. She was indeed small, about four inches smaller than Evan used to be, but Mia was right, she was beautiful even though she was still a newborn.

"Hey, Liv" Sirius said, looking at his baby daughter "You probably don't remember me, but I am your daddy. I used to talk to you through your mummy's tummy. I just wanted to ask you to get better. I know you are a really strong baby cause you are your mummy's daughter. Everyone is itching to see you. There is Lulu, your grandma. She's kind of mad, but she loves her family very much. Izzy, your big sister, she's a great sister and has been waiting for you for a long time. There are Mandy and Alex. They are twins. Mummy says they are little devils but they really want to meet their baby sister. Evan is your youngest big brother. He'll probably be all protective over you when you are bigger. And then there is me and Mummy. We love you very much and want you to get better. We would be very sad if you didn't. I'll come to see you later, baby girl"

When he caressed her tiny hand, she softly griped his finger. He kissed the baby's forehead and tuned to leave the room.

"You can come back in" Sirius told Patty

"I'll inform you if anything happens" she said.

Sirius got back to his wife's room, where she was taking a nap with the twins.

"You're smiling" Izzy stated

"Your sister has a strong grip" he told her

"That is good" Lulu said

"You should get something to eat, dad" Izzy said "You didn't eat a thing since dinner last night"

"Yeah, I'm going to the cafeteria" he agreed

"Go with him" Lulu told Izzy "I'll take care of Evan"

Izzy gave her brother to Lulu and left with her father.

---

Around six hours later, Mia was already awake and having dinner with Sirius in her room. Lulu and the kids had gone to the cafeteria to have their own meal.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sirius said

Liz came in, carrying a baby in her arms "I've got someone her who wants her mommy and daddy"

"It's done?" Sirius asked

"Yes. This baby girl may be small, but is stronger then some adults" Liz said "Patricia went back to the hotel. She's coming back tomorrow"

Liz put Liv in Mia's arms "In three days, you can take her home. She's perfectly healthy now, she'll catch up her weight and size in a month or two"

"Thank you, Liz. You and Patty have been amazing" Mia told her "It is thanks to you that Liv is alright"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but can I please hold my daughter?" Sirius begged

"For someone who was afraid of holding his son just last year…" Liz mumbled

Mia passed her to Sirius who immediately sit on the sofa, admiring his baby girl.

"She has your hair colour" Liz told Mia.

"She'll be beautiful like her mom" Sirius declared "I trust Evan to keep boys away from his baby sister"

"She won't be a baby forever" Liz said

"Don't spoil the moment, Harper" Sirius shot

"It is Shacklebolt" she corrected him

"Shut up, you two, you'll wake the baby" Mia said "Merlin knows how hard Sirius' kids are hard to put to sleep"

"Right, cause when they wake you up in the middle of the night, they are my kids, however when they do something good, they are yours" Sirius complained

"You talk like you do not do the same" Mia joked

"Why don't you resume admiring you child, instead of fighting?" Liz suggested "I'm going home, I feel like I didn't sleep in a whole week"

"She's right, come here" Mia asked Sirius. He got up and sit next to her in the bed with Liv in his arms "This one gave us quite a scare"

"But everything turned out alright" Sirius sighed.

Someone knocked on the door and Izzy came in "I brought you a snack, dad" she said, while she looked for it in her bag "Here it… Oh my god, is that her?"

"Yeah, come to meet your baby sister, Izzy" Mia told her. Izzy got closer to them and looked at the baby.

"She's so tiny" Izzy murmured

"She'll grow" Sirius assured his daughter "Want to hold her?"

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Izzy asked "She's just so small"

"I am holding her and she's still in one piece" Sirius said and place the baby in Izzy's arms.

After holding her sister for a few minutes, Izzy stated "Looks like after all she's going to be in the same year as Annie in Hogwarts"

"Only you could see the bright side of being born early" Mia laughed.

"Where is that snack?" Sirius said "I'm starving"

"In the bedside table" Izzy said "See Liv? Daddy's passions are food and quidditch. But that is normal among guys. We girls are so much more enlightened"

"Hey! Stop soiling your sister's mind" Sirius said "I also happen to have another passion"

"And what would it be?" Mia asked

"My wife and kids" he answered simply.

**A/N: Review, please. I don't know if I can update on friday**


	29. Declarations and Old Cushes

Three days later, like Liz promised, Mia and Sirius were able to bring the most recent addiction to the family home.

Mia was in their room, putting Liv to sleep in a small cradle they had set in there. The baby opened her eyes and looked her mother. Mia noticed, amazed, that they were not blue anymore. She went to the hallway and called Sirius.

"What? Anything wrong?" he asked, running up the stairs.

"You've got to see this" Mia whispered to him, bringing her husband close to the cradle. The small baby was still looking around "Look at her eyes. Don't you recognise them?"

Sirius looked closer. Liv's eyes were pale green "Lulu's eyes" he stated "She's going to flip"

"Our baby girl is a box full of surprises. Maybe she'll be the first Black head girl in Hogwarts. I wouldn't put my bets in Mandy, seeing how she and Alex are" Mia said

"Or maybe she'll become a famous quidditch player" Sirius stated

"Keep dreaming dog-boy" Mia laughed

"Dog-man, please" he corrected "No respect for people these days"

Mia laughed and kissed her husband in the lips, leaving the room with him.

"Thirty-nine days" he murmured.

"What?" Mia asked him

"Thirty-nine days until we can go all feisty again" he explained "You know, take a roll in the sack"

"Sirius Orion Black!" Mia shouted "Is that all you can think of? How to get in my knickers? I just gave birth three days ago"

"Don't tell me you don't like it" he grinned.

Mia tried hard not to grin back "That is not the point, you horny bastard"

"Trying to leave the subject" he laughed

"Stop it! You're frustrating me" Mia pleaded him.

"Oh, so you admit you really like it" her husband joked

"Sirius!" she shot.

---

Molly was cooking lunch when Percy came into the kitchen with a petit blond girl who was around George's age.

"Mum, this is Audrey King" he presented "My girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Molly asked "What about Penny?"

"Er…we split, didn't I mention it?" he asked

"No" Molly said. She turned to Audrey "I'm sorry darling but this was quite a surprise. It is a pleasure to meet you"

"You too, Mrs Weasley" Audrey told her

"Call me Molly, dear" she said "So, did you go to Hogwarts with Percy?"

"She's a muggle, mum" Percy said

"Oh, your father will be delighted" Molly said. In that moment, Harry and Ginny apparated in the kitchen with a pop.

"Hello everyone" Ginny said "Is there place for two more in the lunch table?"

"Ginny burnt our lunch" Harry explained

"How? She such a wonderful cook" Molly wondered

"We were distracted" Ginny blushed

"Audrey, meet Ginny, my sister, and Harry, my brother-in-law" Percy told his girlfriend "Harry, Ginny, this my girlfriend Audrey"

"What about…" Ginny started

"Penny and I broke up months ago. She is with some German guy, Fritz, I think, and moved to his hometown" Percy explained

"We were already falling for each other before Penny was out of the picture" Audrey continued "But we did nothing more then chat before they broke up"

"It was a mutual accord. Coincidently, we were both going to suggest a break-up that night" Percy finished

"Alright" Ginny said. She turned to Audrey "Let me show you around the house" and they left the kitchen.

Moments later, Arthur came in "Hello Harry, Percy" he greeted

"Arthur, did you know that Percy came here to present his new girlfriend to us?" Molly asked "She's a muggle"

"A muggle?" Arthur inquired fascinated "Where is she? I can't wait to meet her. Maybe she'll tell me what Antress balls are"

"You mean, anti-stress balls?" Harry corrected his father-in-law, who nodded "You're supposed to squeeze them to relieve your tension"

"Incredible these muggles" Arthur said, while he was leaving the room.

Molly was shaking her head "That one will never change"

---

After closing the store for the day, Izzy and George decided it was still early to go home.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Izzy asked

"I don't know" he said, eating a cauldron cake "Let's keep walking until we run out of candies"

"We can always buy more" Izzy told him

"That is a possibility" George agreed. The night was chilly, so George wrapped his arms around Izzy.

"You know, if you hadn't shown up right after the war, I'd probably still be depressed because if Fred" George told her.

"Depression is totally anti-you" she stated

"I couldn't agree more" he said "But that was how I felt. And then you shown up. It is impossible to feel sad around you. It took me a while to admit that I liked you because I was afraid you'd be freaked and leave, and that was something I could not bear"

"Except that neither did I get freaked nor I left" Izzy finished

"Exactly" George agreed "Gred kept telling me to confess what I felt, that you would never back off because I liked you"

"Incredible thing" Izzy laughed "Your brother, who lives in a portrait, knows me better then you did"

"Seeing things from an outside point of view makes everything a lot more clear" George stated "But then I realized that we only live once and it was better telling you what I felt"

"Just so you know, I would not have taken the first step, at least not in the next five years" Izzy declared. George looked at her in disbelief "Don't give me that look, George. In my mind, I would be making a fool of myself by telling you that I liked you. I was the girl, almost four years younger then the guy she fell for. I thought you'd laugh at me and tell me to forget my 'silly fantasy' and go look at someone else who was my own age. Except it was no fantasy, I had indeed fell in love with you"

"It is the first time you say that you fell in love with me" George murmured.

"The truth is to be said" Izzy told him "I love you, I want it to be clear"

"I love you too, I want it to be clear" George mimicked.

"Copycat" Izzy laughed "Create your own love declaration"

---

September 1st arrived and it was time to leave to Hogwarts.

"Please, Izzy" Mia told her daughter while she finished packing Liv's things "Try not to destroy the house while we are gone"

"Come on, mom" Izzy said "What do you think I am? A tornado? I'll probably spend most of my time in the store, so don't worry"

"Alright" Mia agreed. She hugged her daughter "This is the first time in two years that one of us goes to school and the other stays at home"

"The good thing is that you are a teacher, so you can visit any time you want" Izzy stated "Now, let me go get my baby sister"

Izzy disappeared up the stairs. Mia sighed.

"Someone is feeling sentimental" Lulu stated from the doorway

"I'm not used to be away from her anymore" Mia said

"Every mother knows that there is a time when they will have to let their children fly by themselves" Lulu declared "I did it myself"

"I remember" Mia sighed

"You'll be fine" Lulu told her daughter "She lives less then a mile away. You can see her every day if you want. Now, I have to go to dear old Hogwarts. I need to unpack everything before noon, I have plans"

Mia smiled mischievously "Oh, mummy has a lunch date" she joked "Who's my new daddy?"

"Your husband is a bad influence" Lulu stated

"Don't run away from the question, mom" Mia insisted "Who is he?"

"I don't know" Lulu answered

"Oh my god! My mother is going to a blind date!" Mia laughed

"It was Poppy's idea" Lulu grumbled

"Madam Pomfrey arranged you a blind date?" Mia laughed again

"You know me and Poppy were best friends in our school time. She knows my type, so it is likely this date won't be a catastrophe" Lulu explained "And you were the one who wanted me to find someone"

"Alright, mom" Mia said "I was only kidding. I'm crossing my fingers for you"

"You're better be" Lulu told her "See you later" and she left.

Izzy arrived with Liv, followed by the twins. She put her baby sister in the carrier. Sirius also arrived with Evan and put him on the floor.

"Time to go, people" he announced "Remember, Isabelle Black, no funny business with your boyfriend under this roof"

Izzy laughed "I have no idea of what you are talking about" and she hugged him goodbye "What about in the balcony?" she said in his ear.

"Hey!" he shouted immediately.

"I'm kidding dad" Izzy laughed.

"I hope so" he declared.

Izzy kneeled on the floor "Come here, monsters" she told the twins. They ran to her and she hugged them at the same time "Don't forget to ask mom to let you visit me"

"We won't" Mandy promised

"Can we visit George too?" Alex asked

"Of course you can" Izzy told them.

They kissed her in the cheek and ran outside.

Izzy kissed Evan and Liv and minutes later, she was the only Black in the house.

_I'm better go to the platform and give Evie the map _Izzy thought.

---

Evie was talking to Lucas, Tess and Jack.

"Almost time to go, Eve" Kingsley warned her

"Alright, dad" Evie said.

"Hi guys" Izzy greeted them.

"Oh, hi Izzy, we didn't know you were coming" Liz said

"Actually, I need to talk to these four" she declared, mentioning the four friends.

"Okay, we are going to greet Mary, she's with her niece" Liz declared

When they were left alone, Izzy turned to Evie "Harry asked me to let you borrow something"

"What is it?" Evie asked.

Izzy took the map out of her purse "This is called the marauders map. To activate it, you have to tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. This map will show you not only Hogwarts but the secret passages, their passwords and the people in Hogwarts. After you use it, say 'Mischief Managed' and no one will be able to see what it does"

"But why are you giving it to me? I am not a marauder and neither was my mum" Evie asked

"Still, you are the closest thing we have to one in Hogwarts" Izzy told her "I trust the four of you will give this map a lot of use. Don't forget, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will sponsor all your pranks"

"Sounds like this year will be interesting" Lucas said "Count on me for the pranks"

"Me too" Jack agreed "Can I suggest that we start with my dearest sister?"

"Good for me. I am in for the 'Lisa Brennan operation'" Tess declared

"What about you, Evie?" Izzy asked

"Of course I am in!" Evie told her "Exactly how long can I borrow the map?"

"Until you graduate" Izzy said "Then, it will be the twins' turn"

"Thanks, Izzy" Evie said

"We are open for suggestions of pranks" Jack said "Good ideas are never too much"

"Have a nice school year then…partners" Izzy wished them

---

Lulu was in the Tree Broomsticks waiting for her date. She was sitting in the table on the counter's right, like Poppy had told her. She was so caught up reading an article in the Daily prophet, that she didn't even notice a tall man with golden brown hair and dark blue eyes come in the pub.

"Luce?" he asked. Lulu took her eyes off the newspaper and recognised the person that had said her name. It was Samuel Whedon, a Gryffindor in her year whom she had a crush for since they met. However, they had never been more that friends.

"Sam!" she said "Long time, no see"

"Let me guess, you are the blind date that Poppy arranged for me" he said and Lulu nodded "How long has it been? Forty years?"

"Forty-one" she corrected him

"I didn't see you since you dropped Hogwarts. I always wandered what happened to you" Sam told her.

"It is a long story" Lulu laughed "Probably would ruin our date right now"

"Oh, please. It has been over forty years, Luce"

"Alright, if you say so…" Lulu said "You probably remember Gabriel McKinnon"

"Of course, we were roommates" Sam confirmed

"Me and Gabe were…friends with benefits" Lulu continued "One day, we forgot to use contraception and I got pregnant"

"Oh…" was all Sam was able to say "Did he walk out on you?"

"No, but at the same time, he was not actually there by my side. We kept on touch during the pregnancy, but we both thought that we were not ready to become single parents, so I gave the child for adoption" she explained

"I really do not know what to say" Sam stated "I though you had left because you someone in your family got sick or something. I'm sorry you had to be separated from your baby"

"I wasn't exactly separated from my baby" Lulu stated "I became her nanny"

"Okay…I didn't see that one coming" he laughed

"Her adoptive parents were to busy to care for her. Now, she knows that I am her mother and treats me like I never gave her up. Her name is Amelia, Mia"

"You have some story to tell Luce"

"So you are not upset?" she asked

"I admit that I would be at that time, but now, I understand what you have been through" he explained.

"As we are in a confessing mood, let me tell you that I liked you more than a friend since first year" Lulu stated "But I was not exactly planning a long-time commitment at that time"

"Funny thing, I liked you that way too" Sam admitted "But I guess it would not work between us at that time. We were too…liberal"

"If by liberal you mean serial daters, I agree" Lulu laughed "So, how is your Friday?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you have plans for Friday night?" she asked

"No. Do you want to make plans for Friday night?" he asked back

"If you insist" Lulu agreed "Oh, and by the way, I do not follow the three-date rule"

"Fine by me" Sam agreed

**A/N: I managed to update today, despite all the work I have to do. Please, review, I made a big effort to post this one.**


	30. A Mischievous Christmas

It was the middle of December. Christmas break was two weeks away.

As it was a Hogsmead weekend, Evie, Lucas, Jack and Tess stopped by the store. They were in the backroom consulting the catalogue in order to plan another prank.

"What about we cause a fake a earthquake?" Lucas suggested

"We did it in October" Tess stated.

"Yeah, people would think we are out of ideas" Evie agreed

"Well, we ARE out of ideas" Jack said frustrated.

Izzy came into the room carrying an empty box to put in the trashcan and heard them.

"Why don't you use our Christmas product?" she asked "We released it last Wednesday"

"What does it do?" Evie asked.

"You are supposed to put it in a doorway, the first person who passes through it starts to swallow and his or hers clothes get red, like Santa-Claus" Izzy explained "We tested it in Percy. It was hilarious"

"I like that! Who votes we use it?" Evie asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Motion passed. Now, who do we prank?"

"My dad! Please!" Izzy begged

"Sorry, Izzy" Lucas said "We decided we would not prank your dad until fifth year, when we learn defensive spells"

Izzy looked disappointed.

"How long does the effect last?" Jack asked

"More or less twenty minutes" Izzy answered

"You know who would be a great victim?" Lucas asked

"Who?" they asked

"The she-Remington!" Lucas declared

"Yeah!" Izzy agreed "She's teaching Potions to the first, second and third years now! I feel sorry for you. If she is vaguely like her dearest daughter, even her husband is nicer…"

"We'll get her back, you can bet we will!" Evie declared

"Good, I'm going back to the counter, I'll send George with Santa-maker"

---

Mia was with Lulu in the kitchen of her tower, frosting a cake.

"It feels like I am back to Hogwarts" Lulu was saying "Sam didn't change a bit" Mia was silently laughing "What are you laughing at, Amelia?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't realize how comical this is. You sound like my seventeen year old self talking about Sirius" Mia explained

"What can I say? I am in…" Lulu was unable to continue talking, shocked about her thoughts.

Mia turned to her abruptly with a threatening look "Say it!" she demanded "Stop blocking your own feeling, Lucy Kathleen Graham!"

"Hey! I am your mother, I'm the one who is supposed to bug you until you admit your feelings!" Lulu complained

"Say…it!" Mia repeated, threatening to throw the frost all over her.

"Fine! I am…in…" she gulped "love" suddenly, she almost jumped "Holly crap! I'm in love with Sam! I've got to tell him" and she ran out of the tower, almost knocking Sirius, who was carrying Liv, to the ground in her way out.

"Goodbye to you too!" Mia said, shaking her head.

"What had got into her?" Sirius asked

"She realized that she does love Sam and went to tell him. Looks like I will have a new Daddy" Mia declared, laughing. She took Liv from her husband's arms "Grandma has a boyfriend" she told her daughter, who was playing with her hair.

Mia had met Sam right after he and Lulu first went on a date. She was amazed how nice he was and the kids loved him.

"I was thinking, do you want to take a walk through Hogsmead with the kids? Evan is all jumpy and the twins want to see Izzy" Sirius said

"That is a good idea" Mia agreed "I am going to stuff the kids with clothes, it is freezing outside" she was about to leave the room but turned back to him "If you touch that cake, I'll hex you" and she went to get the kids.

Sirius looked at the cake. _Is it worth a hex? _He asked himself. He sighed and exited the kitchen.

---

Meanwhile, back in the store, Monica, Derek, Varity, Lee, Izzy and George were sorting who was giving a Christmas present to who.

"Remember, people" George warned "You have ten days to think what to give. Whatever you receive, you have to accept it"

"And do not give something you received from someone else!" Izzy added

"Right" George agreed. He grabbed a box "All our names are inside the box. The name we take, is the person we give the present. You start, Varity"

Varity put her hand in the box and took a name "Izzy" she read.

"Your turn, love" George said

Izzy got up and approached George. She took a paper "George"

"Hey! She can't have that one!" Monica protested

"It was what the sorting said" Izzy augmented.

"Yeah, but you already have George" Lee said

"Just take another one, so they shut up" George whispered in her ear.

She put George's paper back in the box and took another "Monica"

Derek was about to protest, but Izzy's glare made him stay quiet.

Monica took Lee's paper, Lee took Derek's, Derek took George's and George took Varity's.

"The switch will be in Christmas eve" George announced "Now, get lost, I want to snog my girlfriend"

When they were left alone in the room, Izzy asked "Where do you think anti-Public-Display-Of-Affection Pills are sold? Monica and Derek could use them"

"I gave those to Lee and Varity" George declared "It didn't work"

"I don't know what to give to my own best-friend" Izzy mumbled and thrown herself to the sofa.

"I don't know what to give to my own best-friend's wife" George mumbled back, sitting next to her.

"Just give her a full treatment in a Spa and get on with it" Izzy told him

"Good idea" he agreed

Someone knocked in the door.

"Come in" Izzy said. The door opened and Mandy came running to her, followed by Alex "Hello you two" Izzy greeted them.

"Hi, Izzy, hi George!" Mandy giggled.

"Can we come in?" Mia asked

"Sure" Izzy answered "What are you doing here?"

"We came to kidnap you for a walk and dinner" Sirius said

"We were going to register some new products in the ministry now" Izzy said

"I can do that myself" George declared "Go with them"

"Thanks, George" Izzy said

---

The family was in the Three Broomsticks, finishing their dinners.

"Oh, and we are testing it in a fellow colleague of yours" Izzy told her parents, mentioning the store's new product, the Santa-Maker.

"Who?" Mia asked "Ned?"

"Nope, but you are close" Izzy said

"Oh my good! Barbie?" Sirius asked and Izzy nodded "I have to see that!"

"It will be tomorrow by 9 a.m. in her classroom" she told him.

"Good, I have free period" he said

"You and George never get bored of your work" Mia said

"How could we?" Izzy asked "We work in a prank shop"

---

Next morning, everything was set for the prank. Evie and her friends were sitting in the classroom appearing to be the most innocent individuals in the world.

Barbara came into the classroom "What are you waiting for? Open your books and start brewing the potions!" she demanded.

"Er, professor" Martha Coleman said "Your clothes are turning red"

"What?" she asked "Mind your potion, Coleman, and stop joking"

"She's not joking professor" Tess said "Your clothes are really turning red and you are…swelling"

Barbara turned to a mirror and noticed what was happening.

The whole class was laughing.

"I'm going to the hospital wing" she announced "Don't leave this classroom"

She tried to go through the door, which was half opened, but was too big. Evie got up and opened the rest of the door, so the teacher could pass "It happens all the time to chubby students, professor" Evie stated

---

Weeks later, in the Christmas Eve, Izzy arrived to the store grinning.

"What's up?" George asked "You look quite amused for the morning"

"I had a weird dream" Izzy said

"Clowns or midgets?" he asked

"I was in a quidditch game and all of the sudden, you showed up in the pitch shouting that McGonagall and Flitwick were dancing the tango in the Great Hall"

George burst in laughing "Midgets, then" he stated "What do you have in there?" he asked, mentioning the bag that she was carrying.

"Monica's gift" Izzy said.

"What is it?" he asked

"You'll see"

"Derek passed by. He gave me tickets to the Weird Sisters concert next week. Want to come?" he asked

"Hell, yeah" Izzy answered

"Lee got Derek an autographed picture of Wood" George also told her "You mentioned he is a big fan of him"

"Varity gave me 'the George files'" Izzy stated

"The what?"

"The George files! She got it from your mom and McGonagall. Let's just say it includes baby pictures, detention reports from Hogwarts, yada, yada, yada. You look so cute splashing in a puddle of mud" Izzy said

"Varity is dead!" George shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll only tease you for the next century" Izzy assured him.

Monica arrived, carrying a huge box.

"What is that?" Izzy asked

"A unicorn" Monica answered.

"Really?" George asked.

"No" she said "It is a book 'Ten ways to pimp your broomstick'"

"Oh, where did you get it?" George asked

"Flourish and Blots"

"Well" Izzy said, putting the she had brought bag in front of her "Here is your present"

"Er…I'm not a big fan of bags, Izzy"

"Open it!" Izzy said

Monica opened the bag "Holy crap" she lifted what was inside, revealing it was a kitten "What am I supposed to do with a cat?"

"Love it" Izzy said "And it is not only a cat, it is a half-kneazle, they are much more intelligent and well-behaved. Maybe it will cal your hormones down and make you stop snogging Derek in public!"

"Only you would think of that" Monica said "Is it male of female?"

"Female" Izzy answered

"I'm calling it Callie, short for Calypso" Monica declared, putting in the counter "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to work as a presenter to the Wizarding Wireless Network 2!"

"Really?" Izzy asked "Weren't you going to the Daily Prophet?"

"They said I would do much better on radio. I'm going to work in the WWN 2 'till the end of next year as an outside reporter, then, I have a certain spot in the WWN 1!"

"That is great, Mon" her friend said "When are you starting?"

"In two days" she answered

"Let us know when we can hear you" George told her

"Okay, I'm going home" she said

"Don't forget the kitten" Izzy warned her

"Right" Monica came back, got the cat and left.

"Too bad no one listens to WWN 2. It only has news like 'Old lady reaches 200 years old'" George stated

"Yeah, well, you have to start somewhere. At lest she didn't sign up for that radio station where the reporters are the ones that sing. Her voice is just painful"

"Bless her"

"Yeah"


	31. The Next Step

April arrived and so did George's birthday. The Blacks were spending the Easter Break at their home, instead of Hogwarts.

At the current moment George was sitting in a sofa in front of Sirius.

"You realize that Izzy is going to hang you by your toes when she finds out you did this," Sirius told him.

"Er…I know, but if I didn't, you'd be the one to do that," George explained "And honestly, you can be slightly scarier."

Sirius smiled "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, what is your answer?" George asked.

"Well, being Izzy's father doesn't make me her owner," he declared "However, I can guarantee you that if you go on, I won't curse you."

George sighed in relief "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I believe it is a lot. George, I'm trusting you in this. Izzy may look really taught, but inside, she's just like her mom, a dreamer" Sirius told him. "If you hurt her, I won't be the only one to kick your ass, I believe that Harry, Derek and maybe Kingsley will join me in that."

"I know, and I don't plan to hurt her in any possible way. Now, I've got to go," George declared.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday." Sirius wished him.

"Thanks," George said before disapparating.

Mia arrived minutes later with the twins, who ran upstairs in order to play.

"Hey sweetheart," Mia greeted her husband. "What happened?"

"George just came here to ask Izzy's hand in marriage," Sirius announced.

Mia laughed "Is he mad? Izzy's going to kill him, when she knows that he asked you for her hand."

"I think he was quite afraid that I would murder him if hadn't asked first. I believe he can handle her," Sirius said.

"You seem depressed," Mia told him.

"Not depressed, just…nostalgic," he stated "No father likes to let his daughter go."

"It was just a matter of time," Mia told him "They really are in love, like us. Still, it makes me feel old, having my daughter getting married. It feel like it was yesterday when I held her for the first time."

"We're not that old! We're forty. We still have years and years to live," he declared.

"I know. And we still can keep Liv, Evan and the twins for a few more years," Mia stated.

"Can't they stay kids forever?" Sirius asked

"What would be the fun of that?" she asked "Seeing them grow up is the best of the parent's job."

"I guess you're right." he agreed "Are you sure you don't want another one?"

"If you ask that one more time, Sirius Black, I'll make sure 'Jimmy and the twins' won't fully work for the rest of your life," Mia threatened him. "And by Jimmy and the twins, I don't mean actual people."

"Are you actually threatening to castrate me?" he asked, horrified

"No. I'm threatening to book you a vasectomy if you don't behave!" Mia clarified him.

He gulped "You are devil's evil spawn."

"Nah, I'm just Lulu's daughter."

---

Hours later, the whole Weasley clan, the Blacks, Lulu, the Potters and several George's friends were filling the Burrow.

Lee was walking calmly around the room with his hair seemingly on fire, which made everyone panic until he explained that it was an illusion, a prank for April Fool's Day.

"I don't remember seeing this house so full since Charlie and Valera's wedding," Harry told Izzy.

"Yeah, except the clothes were a lot more uncomfortable," Izzy agreed "And Lee's hair was not covered in fake flames."

George laughed at that statement. He turned to Harry. "Remember what me and Fred promised in Bill's wedding? You know, about clothes."

"Yeah, you said that in your wedding people could wear whatever they wanted," Harry said "Looking forward to it."

"I'm going to get a butterbeer, see you in a minute," George announced.

Izzy turned to Harry. "You're not planning on showing up in your underwear, are you?" she joked.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Oh, right, it would clash with your wedding dress. Send me a sample of the fabric, so I can get matching boxers."

Izzy smiled at the thought of getting married to George, not knowing of his plans for that night "I think that you showing up in a wedding with a pair of boxers matching the bride's dress would ruin your macho reputation, fake-bro."

"Thank you so much for warning me, fake-sis. Ginny would not be pleased if someone questioned her beloved husband's virility," Harry said

"Seriously, the last thing I want to discuss here is your virility," Izzy stated.

"Back at you. Let's make a deal. We'll never talk about…that," he said

"Gladly," she agreed

George arrived "So, did you talk about something important in my absence?"

"No," They chorused nervously.

---

Two hours later, George had taken Izzy for a walk outside.

They were strolling in the Burrow's garden, silently.

"So, did you like your birthday this year?" Izzy asked him.

"Of course I did," George told her "It was like a school reunion."

"The whole Quidditch team was here," she stated "Can you believe Wood and Katie Bell have a kid?"

"I knew for a while, but it is hard to believe. The maniac Oliver Wood, who kept us practicing Quidditch until we could barely walk, was all softy with little Jason," George laughed.

"He could compete with my dad to see who's more wrapped around his kid's finger," Izzy stated. "Dad with Liv or Wood with Jason."

They talked for a while more, but it was getting chilly outside.

"Er…I'm better get to the point before we freeze out here," George stated

"To the point?" Izzy asked, puzzled.

George didn't know where to start "You know, I love you. We've been together for almost one year and a half and I thought this was the right time. I mean, we never know when it is the right time, but this seemed like it. I hope this is not going to fast and I don't want you to fill pushed…" He was rambling really fast

Izzy interrupted him "Okay, try to breathe while you talk, and get to the point."

He looked at her and gulped "Well, the Weasley store should be owned by Weasleys so…I'd like to marry you," he said in a low voice.

She stood there, looking at him strangely "No offence, but that a really lousy wedding proposal," she stated

"I know, I was just trying to make this look a bit softer, sorry," he apologised "The thing is that I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I don't want you to feel pushed or…"

"Will you shut up?" Izzy interrupted him again, before jumping in his arms and kissing him.

It took them what seemed minutes to break that kiss "Consider this a really lousy yes," Izzy told him.

"If this is lousy, I don't know what is good," he declared. "Oh, and I asked your dad first."

"You did what?" Izzy asked with a murderous look.

"I asked him for your hand in marriage," George confirmed. "Before you start, no, it was not because I am a chauvinist jerk. It's just that your father can be sort of scary when he's in the protective mode."

"My dad is not scary," Izzy stated. "He's nice and funny."

"Of course he is, Izz. But he can also be very protective over you. Remember when he paid Brewster to keep boys away from you?"

Izzy thought for a bit "Maybe you're right. But I kicked his ass that time," she reminded him "What did he say?"

"He told me to go on and not to hurt you," George answered.

"Good," she said and kissed he fiancé again. "We're getting married!"

"We are."

"Where is my ring?" she demanded

"Er…I left it upstairs," he declared

"If your head wasn't attached to your shoulders, I'm sure you'd forget to wear it," Izzy laughed. "You walking around headless would surely beat Lee's hair."

---

Sirius was looking through the window.

"She accepted," he told Mia.

"How do you know?" she asked

"They're kissing." Sirius told her. "Our daughter is getting married," he sighed

"She's happy." Mia said, joining him by the window.

"I know she is, she deserves it" he said, leaning to hug her.

At that moment, he was remembering the moment when he realized what being a father really was.

---

**Seven years earlier:**

Sirius was in bed with Mia. She was sleeping soundly next to him. He had arrived lass then one day before, and already felt like he was at home.

The clock said it still was eight in the morning. Getting up slowly, in order not to wake Mia, he dressed a bathrobe and left the room.

The house was not big; it was a two-story cottage. He went downstairs. There were several pictures in the wall, but it was one with a small girl, about four years old, in a swing that caught his attention. It was Izzy, she was laughing, apparently having the time of her life.

He heard a noise in the stairs and turned to see Izzy in her pyjamas, looking at him with a relieved face. Seconds later, she ran and hugged him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I woke up and went to mum's bedroom to check if you were there, but you were not," Izzy explained, her voice muffled in his chest. "I thought all of this was a dream."

"When I woke up, I couldn't believe this was happening either, Izzy. Good thing it is," Sirius told her.

She broke the hug and looked at his eyes. "There is something I always wanted to tell you," she declared. "I love you, daddy."

Sirius felt like no one in the world could be happier than he was feeling at that moment and smiled. So that was what being a father really was. Looking at his child, he felt like she had gave a whole new meaning to his life.

"I love you too, even though I only met you yesterday, you are one of things I love the most in this world," he told his daughter. "Now, why don't we make breakfast for your mum?"

Half one hour later, Mia came into the kitchen to find father and daughter talking and laughing.

Now, that was a real family.

**A/N: I am still asking for reviws people, don't forget. I'd like to thank my new Beta _Tiger Lily21_ for checking this chapter. I hope the quality of this fiction will improve with her advice. Remember, review!**


	32. My light in the dark

The big day was coming. Izzy knew that. Mrs. Weasley had spent the last weeks fussing over her and George, in order to plan a big wedding. However, the couple stood faithful to its ideas. No big wedding, no dress code.

"Honey, it is not everyday that you get married," Molly Weasley was telling Izzy. "I'm sure you want it to be perfect, don't you?"

"Mum!" George, who was sitting right next to his fiancée, shouted. "Obviously, we want it to be perfect. But our definition of 'perfect' is not the same as yours."

"He's right Molly," Izzy agreed "Our perfect wedding is supposed to be fun and relaxed, not formal and full of ribbons. No offence."

Molly sighed. "I'm not offended, Izzy. But are you sure you don't want a…more elaborated dress?"

"Mum! If Izzy wants a simple, knee-length dress, let her have it. The only thing that matters is me and her being there!" George said.

"And how do you know what the dress looks like, George Fabian Weasley?" Molly asked, outraged.

"I described it to him," Izzy declared.

"It is bad luck!" Molly declared.

"Only if she showed it to him" Mia, who had been hearing the whole conversation from the living-room, said. "Plus, it is just a stupid muggle superstition."

"You never know…" Molly mumbled

While their mothers were discussing the reliability of muggle superstitions, Izzy and George snuck out of the house.

"Don't you have the feeling that we should just run away and elope?" George asked.

"Every freaking day since you proposed," Izzy answered. "But that would break our parents' heart."

"As much as they keep bugging us, breaking their hearts would not be right," George concluded.

They walked around the Burrow's garden, covered by the typical sun of July, and stopped from time to time for a quick snog. During one of these 'snog breaks', someone called them.

"Always snogging in the garden," Monica, who had just arrived, laughed. "Can't you save it for when you are actually married?"

"That's rich coming from you," Izzy told her Maid of Honour.

"Enough fighting, you two," George said, "I would like my fiancée to still be alive in our wedding day, which is two days from today."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Valera wanted to pay her in-laws a visit, and Charlie refuses to let her leave the house alone, fearing for his unborn child's safety," Monica explained.

"Already becoming an overprotective git like Bill," George concluded.

"So, do you two want to do a bunk, or what?" Monica asked.

"Thank Merlin! Let's go!" Izzy said.

---

Izzy woke up with the sound of knocking in her bedroom's door.

"Isabelle Kathleen Black! Wake up now, or I'll come back with ice!" Lulu threatened her.

"What's the hurry?" she asked her grandmother, after all, it was Sunday.

"It is your wedding day, remember?" Lulu said through the door. "I know you want a simple wedding, but you still have things to do, and it is almost ten!"

"My what?" Izzy was still half-asleep. Seconds later, it hit her, she was getting married. She jumped out of her bed and opened the bedroom's door. Lulu had already left, so she went to the kitchen.

Sirius was feeding a giggling Liv, when he saw his oldest daughter coming into the room.

"The bride is finally awake," he announced to the room.

"Slept well, honey?" Mia asked her.

"Yeah" she answered, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ready for the big day?" Sirius asked.

"That is a trick question" Izzy declared.

"No one is ever ready for marriage until they actually do it," Lulu stated.

"Funny thing, I don't recall _you_ getting married," Sirius said.

"Me and Sam have a very steady relationship," she told him.

"Okay, sleeping with a guy basically every night does not constitute a marriage," Sirius declared.

"I did not want to hear _that_!" Mia shot.

"Marriage is just signing a document! We do what married couples do, like shagging!" Lulu continued.

Mia turned to her daughter in desperation. "Please, stun me!"

"But you do not live together, do you? Marriage is not just a paper. I can't know that until you try. I dare you to do it. I dare you to get married to Sam!" Sirius said.

"I won't get married Sam because my son-in-law dared me!" Lulu shot.

"Let me correct you, Lu. You are not getting married because you are afraid," Sirius said.

"I'm not afraid!" Lulu said. "I simply do not want to get married."

Sirius faked a cough. "Chicken."

"What did you say?" Lulu asked.

"Chicken," he repeated.

"Oh yeah? Get your best robes, Black! I am getting married." Lulu jumped of her chair.

"Hey!" Izzy shouted "Today is taken, find another date!"

"Fine!" Lulu gave up. She was about to leave the room, but tuned to them again. "You can put your bets that I AM getting married!" And she left.

Mia looked at her husband. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me doing a favour to Sam," Sirius explained. "He wanted me to work on Lulu to convince her to accept his proposal."

"He proposed?" Izzy asked, before taking a bite of her toast.

"Not yet," Sirius said.

---

Monica got in the room where Izzy was standing, looking at a full-length mirror.

"He's there, waiting, Izz," Monica informed her friend. "Ready to go?"

Izzy didn't answer, just stood there, looking at the mirror. "Can you believe this is happening?" she murmured.

"The white dress gives the whole situation away," Monica joked. "You want this, don't you?"

"More than anything," Izzy said.

"Then get in there and go on with this," she told her, "Your parents are waiting outside."

Izzy turned to the door and went outside.

"You look wonderful, Izzy," Mia told her daughter, teary eyed.

Izzy embraced her mother.

"Be happy," Mia whispered in her ear.

"This is not a goodbye, mom," Izzy whispered back, "Just one more step in my life. An important one."

Then, It was her father's turn.

"Don't you dare cry, old man. You'll ruin your reputation," Izzy told her father.

"I'm not old," Sirius told her, "And I believe that your mother will do the waterworks for both of us."

"Shut up and walk me to the aisle," Izzy said.

---

Hours later, the reception was over and the couple had just left for their honeymoon.

Sirius, Mia and Lulu were sitting in the Black Cottage living room.

"It is official," Sirius started, "I am old."

"What does that make me? A fossil?" Lulu asked him.

"Yep, a very old fossil who still didn't get married," Sirius joked.

"Will you stop talking like I am not here?" Mia requested.

"I'm sorry, It's just that your husband keeps tormenting me," Lulu said.

"I don't torment you, Lulu, I mock you in a gesture of affection," Sirius corrected her. "You are nicer than my mother."

"That is not difficult, even Barbara is nicer than her," Mia said.

"Amazing, we finally realized that there is someone who can be more unpleasant than Old Babbs." Sirius laughed. "Let's make a toast." He got up to get the drinks.

"I like that idea," Mia agreed. He gave her the cup.

"To my mother," Sirius said. Noticing that he was receiving odd looks from his wife and mother-in-law, he continued. "Let her stay dead and portraitless. And specially, to our Izzy, who deserves all the happiness in the world."

"To Izzy, my light in the dark," Mia finished.

**A/N: A small chapter, I know. Review Please. I have to announce that I am making a hiatus to all my stories at least until March 26th, because I am going on vacations with my friends. This fiction is not over, yet. The next chapter, posted after the hiatus, is supposed to be the last one, but attention, there will be a SEQUEL. See you in ten days. Don't forget to review.**


	33. Honeymoon

Izzy was lying in bed with a terrible headache. The events of the previous night were a complete blur in her head. It was the last day of her honeymoon with George, and they had decided to get pissed drunk, as a 'goodbye party'. The result was falling asleep on the top of the covers, fully dressed.

She turned in the bed, in order to face her husband, however, the other person in her bed was not him.

"Monica?!" Izzy asked, recognizing her best friend as her bed mate.

* * *

**Seventeen**** hours earlier**

Izzy and George were getting a sunbath in their room's balcony. It was almost time for the sunset.

"I can't believe that we have to go home tomorrow." Izzy sighed.

"Would they kill us if we stayed for one more week?" George wondered.

"Probably," she said.

"Let's celebrate tonight," he suggested. "You know, getting drunk, party until dawn. It is our honeymoon, we have the right to do that."

Izzy smiled at the idea. "I don't think that I ever got completely drunk in my life. I mean, I was a bit…cheerful in my bachelorette party, but not drunk."

He looked at his wife in shock. "We have to correct that, love. Tonight, we'll drink until we faint."

* * *

By three in the morning, Izzy had already accomplished that task. Several orange fire-whiskeys took her sober self away.

She was asking the barman for another drink when she saw a familiar face.

"Derek!" she yelled. "Am I hallucinating?"

Derek turned and saw Izzy. He was also smashed.

"Izzy!" he said. "Why are you here? I thought you were with your husband in a shagging trip, I mean, honeymoon."

"I _am_ on my honeymoon," Izzy stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I am in a shagging trip with Monica," Derek said, naturally. "You should have told us that your honeymoon was in Thailand, 'cause we would have gone elsewhere."

"No problem," Izzy laughed. She spotted George coming in her direction. "Hey, Georgie, look who I found here!"

"Look who _I_ found," he said while pointing at Monica who was following him.

"Mon!" Izzy said.

"You're drunk!" Monica stated.

"So are you!" Izzy laughed. She tried to get up, but she had to sit back down, because her head was spinning. "I think I had enough for tonight."

"Let's all go to our suite, it is huge!" George laughed.

"To the honeymoon suite we go!" Monica yelled.

* * *

**Present time:**

"Monica?!" Izzy asked.

Monica woke up with a jump. "Izzy? What are you doing here?"

"What _are _you doing here? This is my room," Izzy corrected her friend. "And where is George?"

"Er…there," Monica answered, pointing at the Jacuzzi in a corner of the room, where George was sleeping soundly.

"What time is it?" Izzy asked.

"Eleven."

Izzy jumped out of the bed. "Merlin! We have to check out in one hour!" She went to the Jacuzzi, to shake George awake. "Wake up, George! We have one hour to pack!"

George started to wake up, looking confused. "What am I doing in the Jacuzzi?"

"I don't know but you have to wake up!" Izzy insisted. "I'll never ever drink like that again in my whole life!"

One hour later, the check out was done. Monica, who didn't drink as much as the others last night, narrated the story of how they ended up in Izzy and George's suite

"Come on, let's have lunch. The portkey leaves in five hours," George informed them.

"That was one hell of a night," Izzy concluded.

"What happens in Thailand, stays in Thailand" Derek said. "This never happened, it is a secret that we will take to our graves"

"Still, you look hot drunk," George told Izzy

Izzy looked at her husband, pretending to be offended. "I thought I looked hot every second of the day."

"Of course you do, but being drunk gives you a different charm."

* * *

Back in Britain, Mia was sitting in the sofa watching her youngest children interact.

Liv and Evan always had a fascinating relationship. Evan was always extremely protective, he could stay hours watching his baby sister sleep when she was a newborn. Whenever the girl moved, he would run to his mother in order to inform her of that fact. On the other hand, Liv simply worshiped Evan. Mia could imagine that someday they would be as close as the twins.

Now, Liv was unsuccessfully trying to get up from the floor. At the same time, Evan was making sure that she didn't fell too hard in her butt.

"Interesting pair, hum?" Sirius murmured, behind his wife's back.

"Definitely," Mia agreed. "Usually kids with such a short difference of ages fight like cats, but these two…"

"Are different," he finished. "Bearing in mind that they are our kids, we can't expect them to follow the canon."

Mia looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "And why is that?"

"Well, apart from James, you were the closest person I had, and I mean even before we got together. We can say that we were best-friends since we met," Sirius explained. "These two," he pointed at Liv and Evan, "are best friends since they met. They just happen to be brother and sister."

His wife smiled. "I am married to a genius."

"A very requested genius," he completed.

She hit him in the arm, playfully.

"I'm just stating how lucky you are, no need to be violent," Sirius complained.

* * *

"Welcome back to England, we hope you enjoyed your trip. It is ten o' clock, seven hours less then in Thailand. Outside, the temperature is 16ºC," a speaker in the portkey room of the ministry was saying.

"And I was getting used to the heat," Izzy complained.

"Good, old and cold Britain," George said and they left the international traveling department.

Harry and Ron were waiting for the couple, next to the ministry's fountain.

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?" Ron asked.

"Great!" George answered, "How is the store?"

"Good," Ron told him, "But not the same without the Weasley couple."

Harry was looking at Izzy, trying to find out what was wrong with her. "Is that a hangover I see in your face, Isabelle Black, I mean, Weasley," he joked.

"Is that a future Black eye I see in your face?" Izzy threatened.

"Enough fighting, people. Let's take the two of you, home. You must have missed it," Ron suggested.

* * *

Izzy was standing in front of her parents' home. _My parents' home_ Izzy thought. Just three weeks before, she lived in there, it felt odd to come there as a visitor.

"Hey, don't you want to knock?" George asked.

"Yeah, sure," Izzy said, coming back from her thoughts.

Less then one minute later, Mia opened the door.

"Welcome back!" she greeted them, letting them come in. She hugged her daughter.

"I missed you, mom," Izzy informed Mia.

"I missed you too," she said back.

Inside the house, Izzy greeted her father and siblings.

"Who would say that someday I would miss the twins waking me up by jumping on me," Izzy said, laughing with Evan sitting in her lap.

"So, are you still looking for a house?" Sirius asked them.

"Yeah, the store's apartment screams single," Izzy stated.

"Plus, we plan on letting Neville crash in there after we move," George declared, "the poor guy needs a place to make out with Hannah, and Mrs. Longbottom doesn't seem to like the idea of them doing it in the room next to hers."

"Frank and Alice had the exact same problem," Mia told them. "She's very traditionalist in that kind of things."

"Anything interesting happened in your trip?" Sirius asked. "Please remember that there are children in the room, so keep the sordid details for yourselves."

"Sordid?" Izzy asked with an eyebrow raised. Sirius glared at her, so she decided to proceed. "We had a boat ride, it was wonderful."

"Speak for yourself, I got a massive sunburn," George reminded her.

"You should have used sun block," Izzy told him.

"I forgot," he said.

"It happens to everyone," Mia told them. "You're okay now, aren't you?"

"Perfectly fine," George said.

"Well, I am going to the kitchen to get some tea," she announced.

"I am going with you," Izzy told her mother.

When they got in the kitchen, Mia turned to Izzy.

"You gleam all over," she stated.

"I'm happy," Izzy said.

"Looks like you have your happy ending", Mia said.

"Oh, mom, this is the beginning," Izzy stated.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! This time I posted the two final chapters at the same time, I hope you liked this one. Review, please!**


	34. Epilogue

**ATENTION: I posted two chapters at the same time, don't forget to read chapter 34 as well.**

_**Two and a half years later**_

It was Christmas Eve. The whole group was gathered in the burrow, as usual. The Weasleys, the Blacks, the Potters and the Shacklebolts, along with other friends, were in a tent in the garden, because the clan was too big to fit in the house.

"Where's Lulu?" Liz asked Mia.

"Late, as usual," Mia said. "Not even Sam can make his wife arrive in time for anything."

One month after Izzy arrived from her honeymoon, Lulu got married to her old crush, Sam Whedon. Since then, Mia started to see him more or less like a father, her children even called him grandpa. Sam also became the Ancient Runes teacher in Hogwarts, so he and Lulu lived together in the castle during the school term.

Izzy was late as well. George mentioned that she had something to do and would arrive later.

Evie was in a corner, playing chess with her old friends, Lucas, Jack and Tess. They were still the kings of mischief in Hogwarts, however, none of the teachers, except Sirius and Mia, suspected of them, so Evie Shacklebolt and Jack Brennan, who were now a couple, were the favourites for becoming the head students in the following year.

Kingsley was still the minister. Everyone in the ministry was satisfied with his work, still, he kept insisting that all of that was thanks to his advisors and the others workers, because one man would not be able to do all of that by himself and still have a family. Liz was invited to become the chief-healer in St. Mungos obstetric wing, however she refused because it would take a lot of her free time with her daughters, especially Annie, who was almost four.

Charlie was playing with his two year-old son, Nick, and Percy was walking around with five month-old Molly. The Weasley clan promised to get bigger and bigger, now that both Ginny and Fleur were expecting.

Sirius was watching Annie, Liv and Evan playing when he saw Izzy arrive. Before he could say anything, she grabbed George's arm and dragged him outside of the tent. _She looked murderous,_ Sirius thought.

"Was that Izzy?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Yep, that was her," Sirius stated. "I would not like to be George right now."

"We're better see what is going on," Ginny suggested. She would send Monica and Derek there, but they were enjoying their honeymoon in Paris.

Harry and Ginny went outside, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"They must be inside the house," Ginny told her husband.

They were about to go in when they heard something cracking. Harry opened the door to see his god-sister throwing plates at George.

"I hate your guts!" Izzy screamed and threw him another plate that almost hit him in the head.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" George said, ducked behind the table, "She's mad."

"MAD?" Izzy yelled and threw him the last plate.

"What happened?" Ginny asked her.

"My husband is a bloody bastard! That is what happened!" Izzy declared, enraged. "Where are the plates?"

"You broke them all," Ginny said.

"Fine, I'll use my wand now!"

But Harry was faster and summoned her wand.

"Hey! That is mine!" Izzy complained.

"Sit down and tell us why he is a bastard," Ginny demanded. "If you are right, I'll help you kicking his ass."

Izzy sit on a chair and sighed. "Fine!" she gave up. "When he suggested that we started trying to have a kid, I agreed, because I can handle a baby. What he forgot to tell me, was that in the last five generations, something has always happened among then Weasleys."

"And what is that?" Harry asked.

"There is always one set of twins. Worse! There is always one set of twins whose father is one of the twins from the previous generation!" Izzy explained.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Fred and George, Dad and Uncle Billius, Grandpa Septimus and Great-uncle Regan…How did I miss that one?"

"And guess what my reaction was when I went to the store after my appointment in St. Mungos and Lee tells me that George told him about this little tradition, but 'forgot' to tell me!"

"George!" Ginny said. "How could you do that?"

He got up from under the table. "I thought it didn't matter. Does this mean that you are preg…"

"SHUT UP!" Izzy yelled. "How could you forget to mention that?!"

"I'm sorry! But it is not that bad! Twins are cool, look at me and Fred," he stated.

"How the hell am I supposed to take care of two babies at the same time, you stupid ass?" Izzy asked.

"Your mother did and mine too!" George said.

"But I am not like them! I am not brave and strong! I was scared by the idea of having one kid, but I thought I could handle it. But two?"

"Cut the crap, Izz! You are strong, you are brave! Plus, there are two of us. We can do this, together," George assured her.

Harry and Ginny, who were watching all of that, realized that they should go.

"Are you sure we can?" Izzy asked, calmer.

"Absolutely sure."

"Then I guess that around July we'll have another Fred and George with us," Izzy said.

"Boys?" he asked

"Boys," she confirmed.

"You're not planning on calling one of them George, are you?" he asked

"I think George can stick as a middle name," Izzy told him. "I'm still mad, you know?"

"Hey! I can't control that! Blame the swimmers!" he told her.

Izzy sighed. "Crap, I love you."

"Crap, I love you too," George told her.

Sirius and Mia, who had came in through the back door of the house, heard great past of the discussion.

"I guess now I am grandpa Sirius," Sirius said. "Merlin, I am only forty-three!"

"There, there, grandpa Sirius, don't get depressed," Mia said. "You know? Thirty years ago, you were my unreachable crush, now you are my husband. We had kids, we got married, we had more kids and now we will have grandkids. We are closer and closer. Now, you can't get rid of me."

"I would I want to get rid of you?" he asked. "Being stuck together with you is the best decision I ever made."

The end...for now!

**A/N: This is it, _Hapiness After the Storm_ is done. Stay tuned, people, because I'll post the SEQUEL IS POSTED. But I want reviews!**


End file.
